It started that night
by BlackFeather101
Summary: It all happened that night. Now Melissa has to live with a giant robot as the father of her future children. He loves her but will she learn to love him? Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated T for teen pregnancy, cursing, and sexual themes
1. Tonight tonight

**Hi! It's me. BlackFeather101. Now here's the new fanfic! Trying to make it a nice story. But anyways... So Melissa's my real name and im gonna put that name in there. My name means Honey Bee! Dont beleive me? Look it up! But anyways! It will be Melissa's POV until stated. Okay im gonna give some background before we start. And the background will be hosted by Melissa!**

_Hi! My name is Melissa Esquivel. Im 18 and a quater years old. and did i mention i have a big family. But through all of the family i have my little brother,Raf, is my favorite. We're both hackers. My best friends are Jessica,Carla, and Natasha. They call me Honey Bee. why? Because my mom put a video of how i used to eat honey all the time. I still do. I eat honey with anything. Toast and honey. Coffee and honey. I met lots of boys but none of them interest me. They are interested in though. Every holiday i spend it single. But my friends do their best to make me feel wanted. And my Brother Raf. Raf has been slipping away from me. He and I dont play as much as we used to do. Yeah we may be old but still. My favorite color is midnight blue. I wanted to paint my room that color but i share my room with my little sister and she wanted pink. I hate pink. Oh did i mention im a tomboy?_

**Melissa's POV **"Melissa!" my mother yelled. "Going!" I was getting ready for the school dance. It was a dance for the seniors. I wanted to go in pants but my mom made me go in a skirt. Im a tomboy not a girle girl. "Melissa! Dont make me go up there!" Mom yelled. I yanked my jacket and my backpack and ran down stairs. "Yes?" i asked. "Take out the trash before you leave sweetheart." She said. I groaned. I needed to meet up with my gang NOW. Oh forget it. I opened the door to find the most coolest car ever made. "Hi Honey Bee!" Raf said.

**General POV **"hi Raf! Where'd you get this car?" Melissa said as she came back from throwing trash. "Oh its my friend's dad's car. He's gonna take me to my friend's house." Raf answered. Melissa walked around the car. "Its a Camaro. He must be rich to have a car like this!" Melissa nearly yelled. The sleek yellow and black Camaro caught her eye. And why not? Melissa loved cars. "So why the skirt? Youre a tomboy arent you?" Raf asked. "yeah but mom said to wear one." She answered. Meanwhile the camaro was also interested in the girl's appearance. Melissa sat on the car's hood. The car started to heat up. "Ow! this thing just got hot!" She said as she jumped off. She rubbed her butt. The car texted Raf. |Raf. Think we can give her a ride?| it texted. |Let me ask Bee.| Raf texted on his phone. "Hey Honey Bee. Want a ride to the dance?" He asked. "nah im okay. Im walking with Jessica, Carla, Natasha, Rick, and Freddie." She said. "Bye Raf. See you later!" The girl said.

Natasha stood watching for Melissa. "hi guys!" Melissa said. She wore a blue shirt with a mini skirt. Her face had a tint of make up and she had a black heart necklace. She had her hair down with a blue bow in it. "whoa. Girl... You look nice." Natasha said. Melissa smiled. her smiles were always hard to get. "you look smexy." Rick the blond haired boy said. Soon they started walking to the school.

**Yay! I finished one chapter! Awsome! Now please favorite, follow, and R&R! Thanks! More chapters to come! See you then reader! **


	2. Party time

**Yay! Second chapter! So check out my other story Who's your daddy?. Now lets give my one and only reviewer a thank you! Thanks! This story is in about a week before Speed Metal. Now lets see Melissa's school dance! **

**Melissa's POV **I got at school and it looked impressed me. In a way. The only thing i liked was the music. I walked in and gave the teacher my ticket. I took out my bookbag. Time to go change into my pants. But first why not a drink? I walked to the punch. "One cup." i said. The teacher gave it to me right away. Im a teacher's pet so they must love... No worship me. When i got back to my gang a boy was with him. This boy... Interests me. He had blond hair with streaks of black and had blue eyes. He had a yellow shirt with black jeans. And nikey black boots . "This is BumbleBee." Jessica said. "is that he's nickname?" I asked. If it wasnt that was a weird name. "yeah. I dont like my real name so i use my nickname, BumbleBee." He said. "Oh my name is Melissa but you can call me Honey Bee." I said. He smiled. But first lets change. "Can you hold my drink while i go change?" I said. "Sure." BumbleBee answered.

**General POV **Melissa walked towards the bathroom. BumbleBee held the drink. "Hey Bee put this in there." Rick said. He had a flat pill. "Wont that make her mad?" Bee asked. "Its just to make her loosen up." BumbleBee shrugged and took it. He dropped it in. He didnt know any better. Jessica, Carla, and Natasha only hoped nothing bad would happen. A few mintines after Melissa came back. She had black jeans and some new sneakers on. "Thanks." She said as she grabbed the drink and drank it all. "Hum... It tastes weird." She said. Bee gulped. "Might be a new type of punch." she said. The music was getting slow. "Come on Bee! Lets dance!" Melissa said. The pill was starting to affect her. BumbleBee walked into the dance floor and started to dance with her. Melissa had her arms around Bee's neck and Bee had his hands on Melissa's waist. They moved as slow as the song played. "aww! She finally found a boy!" Jessica whispered to the gang. then the song ended and Super Bass came one. "lets sit this one out." Melissa said to Bee.

After a mintine of hearing Super Bass, Bee figured some thing out. This song was telling his and Melissa's story. He needed to be with her alone. He wanted her. Why couldnt she be cybertronain? Then he wouldnt be going through all this. Its now or never Bee thought. "Can we go outside?" He asked. "Sure. Come on guys." Melissa said. The gang followed them outside. Melissa saw the camaro outside. -Uh oh.- Bee thought. "isnt this Raf's friend's dad's car?" She asked. "Oh im visiting him. And he let me borrow his car since my friend invited me here. But he left and so im going home in a little while." Bee explained. The gang shrugged. "Cool." Melissa answered. Then the gang started talking.

9:00. Jessica left.

9:50 Carla left.

10:00 Natasha left.

That only left Bee, Rick, Freddie, and Melissa. "Hey you should have seen yourself! A skirt! Hahaha! Now that was funny!" Rick said. Melissa frowned. "And? What the hell do you care? Is it your ass that taking care of me? I thought so." Melissa responded. The boys backed up a little. Finally the boys went home. That only left Bee and Melissa alone. -Good.- Bee thought. "its getting late. Want me to drive you home?" Bee asked. "Sure." Melissa answered. Bee opened the door for her. "hey we just passed my house. Where we going?" Melissa asked. Though her vision started to get blurry she could still see her house. "I'll take you home tomorrow. But lets stop at my house." Bee anwered. Melissa began to sweat. What was he going to do?

As they drove along Melissa releized that road ended. But it was too late. They heading straight for the canyon. "Turn!" She yelled. Bee just smirked and kept looking forward. The canyon then opened a door. Was Melissa seeing right? Bee parked the camaro in berthroom Where they got in from. BumbleBee didnt know how to ask or tell Melissa what he wanted to do. But Melissa took the hint. "But promise in the morning you introduce me to your family and you take me home." Melissa said. the pill really did make Melissa loosen up. Making her everything she didnt and never wanted to do.

**Yeah sorry for the cliffhanger. I didnt make the smut cuz 1. I dont know how to. And 2. I dont wanna take the chance of getting kicked out of this website. I LOVE this site. But anyways... R&R! **


	3. Actions have outcomes

**Okay so i made BumbleBee a bit OC. My bad. now time to see what happens!**

**I dont own Transformers only Melissa/Honey Bee**

**Melissa's POV ** I woke up. What happened last night? Oh yeah. Wait... Did i get laid? Damn! Where is he?! Im gonna kill that rapist. I opened my eyes to see a gaint robot in front of me. "Holy shit! What the hell are you?" I asked it. I didnt exactly knew it would answer. /Hi. My name's BumbleBee./ it beeped. "How come you talk in beeps? What happened... Wait... Did you say BumbleBee?" I said. I got up from the sheets and found that i had my clothes on. Thank god! /Yes. Can you understand me?/ He beeped. I found his beeping cute. I nodded. "take me home. Then forget about me. We never met each other. And even if we tried to start a relanship it wouldnt last. Im human. And youre... A robot. So just take me home." I said coldly. I felt sting of sadness and lonelyness in my heart. Why? Im not sad or lonely. Im mad. He looked down. His eyes looked sad. I guess i can at least make him a little happy. I crawled up to face which was near the huge bed. "I guess i can stay a little while longer." I said as i rubbed his face. He looked at me with his blue eyes. I know what he wants to hear. He wants to hear me say that ill never leave him. But we're different. It'll never work out. /Let me go get Raf./ He beeped. "You know Raf?" I asked. He nodded. I wanted to trail after him and then escape. /Please stay here. When i get i'll introduce you to my team. Like i promised./ He beeped. I sighed. What next?

**General POV ** Melissa paced the floor of the room. She just threw up. Luckly she found the trashcan. She was nervous. How do BumbleBee's "team" were ging to react. "That must be the cause. But still. Just to be safe ill do i test." She said to herself. Then Bee opened the door. /come on./he beeped softly. Melissa nodded and followed him out. He and Melissa walked into the main hanger. As soon as they did all eyes and optics were on them. "Hi. My name is Melissa. But you can call me Honey Bee." Melissa said. Raf came towards her. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Cant i visit my little? That and let BumbleBee explain too. I want an explaintion too." She said. The optics moved from Melissa to BumbleBee. /um... I... Can i tell you guys without the kids around?/ He beeped. Melissa felt another sting but this time of embarssment. The bots walked out. "Raf why havent you told me or mom or dad about these robots? That yellow one is a rapist." She said. Miko crowed next to Melissa. "Hi. And Bee raped you?" She said. "Yes. Whats your names?" Melissa asked. "Im Miko. That's Jack." Melissa nodded. Miko then told them about what they learned and their past adventures

After a while the bots came back. Melissa felt happyness in her heart. -but im not happy.- She thought. "Hello Melissa. I am sorry if my scout has caused any discomfort." The tallest said. "Its okay. Can you all introduce yourselves please?" Melissa asked. The tallest nodded. "I am Optimus Prime. That Bulkhead. And this Arcee and Ratchet." He said. "Thanks Optimus. Can i go home now?" She asked. "First we will have Ratchet scan you to see if you have any trace of energon." Optimus said. -no use aurging.- Melissa said.

**Melissa's POV **I went along with these robots. But BumbleBee kept looking at me with love in his eyes. He's nice and cut but it wouldnt work out. But oh look at him! He's so cute and lovable. Wait... Im falling in love. Youre not suppost to fall in love because everything that falls breaks. "By the allspark..." Ratchet whispered. What's an "allspark"? "Optimus. She has energon in her system." Ratchet said. "Is that bad?" I asked. "Yes. Energon and humans dont mix well." Arcee said. Why?! I dont want to do die yet. Im too young to die.

Ratchet brought out another scanners. Why all those scanners? It shot out a red laser. It kept stopping at my stomach. "Lets me get my other scanner. I think i know what's wrong." He said as he walked to get the other scanner. "Im soo gonna die. Raf, i leave you my iphone, my dog, and my nikey boots. Use them in good health." I joked. I fell to the floor and acted dead. I even twiched a bit. "Stop playing like that. Youre not going to die." Raf said. "Fine. Then ill be a zombie and came after Vince. Wait never mind. Vince has no brain and his meat must be rotten already." I said. Jack laughed abit. So did Raf and Miko. Jack helped me up. "Thanks." I said. Ratchet came back with a scanner. "Lets get this over with." I said. He scanned me. "How can this be happening? It makes no sense." He said. "arent there more girls that meet you? I know im not the first so dont freak out because of me." I said. But he kept looking at the scanner. He finally looked up and looked at me. "Im waiting..." i said. This is annoying. "Melissa youre pregant." Thats when i Blacked out.

"Mel! Honey Bee!" I heard Raf say. Hey maybe all that was a dream. Maybe im at home laying in my bed. Maybe im hugging my dog, Dino, again. I opened my eyes. Im not hugging Dino. Im not laying in my bed. And all that did happen. "Okay Ratchet tell me what you said was a joke. Tell me that im not pregant and that you were joking. Im too young to became a mother!" I yelled. "No im sorry but you are pregant" Ratchet said. Why?!

**Cliffhanger! Dont worry ill be back to write some more. Now this story has new reveiws and followers! Yay! *Jumps up* Yes! See you next chapter! **


	4. Get Out

**Here's another chapter! Yay! More at the end cuz i dont wanna talk in the bennging. **

**I dont own Transformers Prime. I own Melissa/Honey Bee, Jessica, Rick, Freddie, Carla, and Natasha. **

**Melissa's POV** "how in the world am i suppost to explain this to mom!?" I yelled. "On Cybertron being sparked is a great honor." Arcee said. I think sparked is another word for pregant. "I know i should be happy but im young. And when mom gave me the "birds and the bees" talk she told me that if i ever got pregant before i left the house im suppost to abort him or her." I explained. "Why dont you just call the baby a it?" Bulkhead asked. "Because he or she isnt an it. The baby is a human being in the making and derserves to be called a he or she. And i dont want he or she to die before they even take their first breath of air by themselves." I answered. I laid on the human sized couch. I closed my eyes. Im not a killer and i never want to be one.

**General POV **Melissa looked scared. It caused BumbleBee pain to know that he helped cause this. "Anyone got paper and a pen?" Melissa asked. "I have my laptop." Raf said. "Good. Raf write down this. Melissa's will. I,Melissa, leave my room to my little sister, Stephany. I also leave my dog, Dino, to Raf..." She started off. "Youre not gonna die." Jack said. "You dont know our mom. Telling her is my death sentence. So i will make my will." Melissa defended. "oh! Lets just get it over with! But Raf...*cough*... If i dont make it back...*cough*... Take care of yourself and Dino." Melissa said. BumbleBee transformed and opened his door. Melissa looked like she wasnt going to get in. But she sighed and got in. -Im soo dead.- She thought.

Melissa was quiet the whole time and that worried Bee but each time he would talk to her she wouldnt answer. Finally they got to the house. /Good Luck./ He beeped. "Yeah whatever." She answered. Again Melissa felt a sting of saddness in her heart. She knew it must be coming from Bee. She climbed in and closed the door. "Sorry Bee im just... Nervous about this. Its not your fault." She said as she rubbed circles on the seats. Bee chirpped happily. But Melissa was ready to leave and never come back. Sensing this , Bee again felt sad. Why wont she just accept that she's his and that he loves her? Bee thought about. Finally Melissa left. Bee felt sad because his mate didnt love him. /Im alone wherever i go./ He beeped sadly.

**Melissa's POV **I walked in the house. My mom came out running towards me. She embraced me in a hug. "Dont ever do that again young lady! Are you okay? Did you get kiddnapped? Do you wanna call the police?" She said. Its amazing how she can turn from an angry mom into a protective one. Her secrets i will never know. I lowered my head. I wanted to tell her. Tell her im pregant. Tell the father is a gaint robot from another planet that is a scout fighting a civil war that could possibly endarger not just me but Raf and my future children. Not so much right?

My mother gave me her famous "If-You-Dont-Tell-Me-youre-Grounded-For-The-Rest-Of-Your-Life-And-I-Will-Make-Your-Life-Like-A-Living-Hell" Face. Here goes my life! "Mom. Im pregant." Was all i said before she started yelling her (also mine) head off.

"Melissa _Gonzales Equivel! _You Have to be joking!"She yelled. My eyes couldnt meet her's. "Mom. Im not joking. I really am pregant." She seemed to be shocked. And who wouldnt be? im a teacher's pet. A bookworm. A geek. Anything school related insult im that. Now dont see me as that. see me as a teen who's pregant. "Well then abort it!" She yelled. "I WILL NEVER abort! What happened when you got pregant of my older brother? You said that you agreed never to abort any of your children! And now im NEVER GOING TO ABORT! SO DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I yelled. My voice was rising more and more. My mom finally sighed. Did she accept my baby? no. She didnt. "You have one hour to get your stuff packed and then leave. Ill give you your important papers." Was all she said.

**Wow! Tough luck for Melissa. Aka Me. Well i was grounded... And yes i know what you are thinking. _How can an incenot (how ever you spell it) Like her ever get grounded? Who knows? _Now watch out for scraplets. Im not playing. So one morning im up and go outside to find a piece of metal all... it was too horrifying to explain. But anyways... Sorry for the short chapter! And cliffhanger. **


	5. Get out part 2

**So... Im sorry Melissa! But dont worry. You'll get over it. More at the end. I dont own Transformers Prime. Or Hunger Games series. The werewolf book stated here doesnt exist. same for the zombie book. 3**

**Melissa's POV **I felt hot tears flowing down my cheek. "Okay." I said. She walked to her room and i walked to mine. I got in and found Stephany with her friends. "What was all that yelling?" She asked. "youre going to an aunt and mom wants me to kill my baby. So i said no and she wants me out." Was all i said. The hot tears slid more and more. Her friends! They would tell! Then what?! i walked towards them and said,"Please dont tell anyone. Ill tell them myself. But please dont tell." At that moment i think i won them over. Stephany nodded but looked sad. Dino cam running in. She was out of breath. Mostly because she too was pregant. Puppies and a baby. Dino was a dog i found as a puppy out on the streets. It was a rainy day. And when it rains here in Jasper it rains hard. So she was walking... I mean limping along with 3 other puppies right behind her. She was the tallest but looked like the youngest. I quickly scooped up all of them. She looked tough so i named her Dino and gave the others to Carla,Jessica, and Natasha. I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed all my clothes. The girls watched in silence. They even stopped playing dolls.

12 min. 12 mintunes before im kicked out for good. _Tick tock. Tick tock. _Time passed so slow. I have everything. Dino, my stuff, and Dino's stuff. Finally i started pacing again. Stephany and her gang started playing again. Finally it was time. My mom came out with a folder. "Get out." She said. "Just remember. Youre not only losing me but youre losing your first grandchild. Take care of Raf, and the family." I said as i headed out. Dino was at my side. I looked around for BumbleBee but he wasnt there. Great. I headed out of the house without looking back. God forgive her because i wont.

I was next to mall. Great. Im next to the place where every teen hangs out. I spot Bulkhead in the parking lot. He flashes his head light. Must mean for me to get in. I walked towards him when i saw Miko in there too. Bulkhead opened his door and let me in. "Thanks." I said tearfully. "No problem." He answers. The way to base,or i think its base, is quiet. There's an occasional "there there" now and then. Finally Miko broke the silence. "What happened?" She asked. I went through the whole story leaving nothing out. When i finished we were at base. I saw Bee playing a video game with Raf. What a father he is. Then they all turned to me. I looked down. Dino whined and sat down. "What happened?" And again i told the story. When i finished i felt better. "So where do i stay?" I asked. "You may stay with BumbleBee or you can get a separte room." Optimus said. "Ill move in with Bee." I said. "But leave the dog in the pound." Arcee said. "No. She's house trained and can literly go to the bathroom like a human can. Dont ask why but she's just like that. and her puppies will be given away." I said. "Puppies?" They all said. "Yes." I said as i walked to Bee's room.

I started to unpack. I looked at the money i had. $500. Its not much but i can hack to make myself seem older and get a good paying job. I looked at the human sized bed. Was it there in morning? Oh yeah it was. Meanwhile no shelves so meanwhile i get one my clothes will stay in the suitcase. I began to explore around. I walked to a room and found a bathroom. Good. You would expect a miltary style bathroom but it was like the normal ones. White tile walls with chess like tiles on the floor. I found a closet in there and dragged my suitcase in there. My backpack was in there which contain my favorite books and my iphone and headphones. I grabbed my iphone and my book, which was The hunger games series and a book about werewolves and one book about zombies and another about scary stories. I walked towards the human door. I sighed and walked out.

The others were doing some other stuff. I walked to where the kids were. Since Jack is 16 i can still call him a kid. I breathed in and sat. I picked up my werewolf book and started reading but kept thinking that this story was like mine. It was about a boy named Henry who is a werewolf and likes a girl named Daisy. So they do you know what and now Daisy was pregant. She's dealing like me. "Nerd alert." Miko said. I glanced her way. I switched to the zombie book . "Cool! Zombies!" She squealed. I smiled and looked at my book and then switched to my scary book. I was bored and somewhat scared. Those stories are scary enough to keep me awake. I looked back and saw Bee. "Oh its just you!"I said.

**Well the zombie book was inspired by the Walking Dead book. And yes it is a book. My cousin in dallas when i saw her showed me it. But any ways... My new name is Waffle Mayple Syrup. 3 Bye! Til next chapter!**


	6. Getting used to you

**HELLO! My loyal readers, My new name is Waffles Mayple Syrup if i did not tell you. I am truely sorry for not updating story. I have not found time to do so. And if you are wondering why im speaking formal the answer is because... dunno. I guess YOLO?! Who knows!? My friend's dog is a slut. So watch out for Mac! Knockout take it from here! **

**Knockout: Please human. Let me finish my finish. You can have your story. You have been annoying me with it. *Walks away***

**Me: well...FRAGG YOU TOO! Anyways, i dont own Transformers prime or Pandora which is a great app and the songs you reconize. **

**Melissa's POV **I saw Bee look happily at me like a baby that was just given a brand new toy. great. Im the new toy and he's the baby. I looked around the base. Pretty boring if you asked me. /Hi. I was wondering... Well that you and me are... I wanted to show you around the base. So you wont get lost./ Bee beeped. He looked lost in my eyes but at the sight of others he's different. "Sorry i got take a shower." I answered. I got up and walked away.

**General POV **Bee watched sadly. But cheered up as he saw a little swish of Melissa's hips. She drove him crazy. His doorwings twiched a bit. BumbleBee noticed that he was staring but he couldnt help it. A slap on his back brought him back. "Hey Bee no need to stare." Bulkhead teased. The former wrecker noticed him staring at Melissa. Though she was his now and he could do romatical things with her, it wasnt for others to see in public. /Who? Me? Nah. I wasnt staring. I was... Just...um... I was looking for Raf./ He answered. "Youre such a bad lair Bee." Bulkhead said with a chuckle. Bee wished he could smile but oh well what can you do?

20 min. Later... Melissa came out with moist hair but in normal clothes. A black shirt with a yellow jacket that had a yellow jacket (the insect) and black skinny jeans. Her hair was down.

**Melissa's POV **I walked out. So much for not coming out. I wish this never happened. Then i could leave BumbleBee and order them to stop looking for Raf. Raf never did anything bad to be sucked into an alien civil war. I did nothing to deserve to be pregant. Sure i do pranks but that doesnt mean im bad. Pranks is the product of mixing me and boredom together. And what does Bee see in me? Im just a black eyed girl with black hair and who is a tomboy and has only a hand full of friends. He's a alien scout fighting a civil war but has a choice to get another girl like Arcee. Wait what? Nah uh. BumbleBee isnt going to be Arcee's. Wait. Why did i just think that? I mean i almost want to practically kill that guy but i dont want him with other girls. Strange.

I took out my iphone and put my headphones on. i clicked on Pandora. The first song was Jar of Hearts. Good song. I couldnt help but sing along.

_no i cant take one more step towards you.__'cause all thats waiting is regret. __im not your ghost anymore. You lost the love i loved the most. __Learned to live half alive. But now you want me one more time. who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. collecting a jar of hearts. And tearing life apart. Youre gonna catch a cold with ice inside your soul. So dont come back for me. I hear youre asking everywhere. Finding anyone to be found. Ive grown too strong to fall back in your arms. I learned to live half alive, and now you want me one more time. And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing life apart. Youre gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So dont come back for me. Who do you think you are... _

I stopped singing to see everyone looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn from embrassment. "You sing awsome!" Miko commented. "Uh... Thanks." Was all i could say. Soon Jar of Hearts ended and then Thrift Shop came one. Yay! Another good song! Since i cant rap and sing cuz of the embrassment. I walked towards the crouch and sat down. Soon i took out my headphones and sat queitly. There was Bee staring at me like i was candy and he was a 5 year old. /Want that tour now?/ He beeped. I sighed. What else could go wrong?

**General POV **BumbleBee was excited. His first alone time with her. But what to talk about? _Oh well i found you very attactive so i dicided to make you mine. So you want to sleep on your bed or on my bed. _Wasnt really what he could say. He wanted to be the light that brightens Melissa. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But sadly he couldnt. They walked through the halls. /Thats Arcee's room. The one on the left is BulkHead's and the two rooms at the end are Ratchet's and Optimus' rooms. And of course thats my... Our room./ Bee beeped as he point to each room. /that room is the Rec Room. We go to refuel in there. Since youre staying here you should put your food in the mini fridge thats in there. There a mircowave in there too. Do you think thats all you need?/ BumbleBee beeped. Melissa stared a while at the ground. It made him sad to see her suffering like this. He kneeled down and put his hand out towards her. She backed away a little. His doorwings went down. Oh why didnt she love him at least a little!

Again Melissa felt a sting of sadness in her heart. She sighed. Why did Bee get his way? He still had his arm out for her. She walked towards it. Since he was getting ready to pull back his hand was alittle up in the air. She sat criss crossed and waited for the next scene. He picked her up to his face plates and nuzzled her. It then hit Melissa. It was the first time she felt her heart swelled with love for BumbleBee. She returned the favor by kissing him. Bee felt his spark pound harding. He wished that she was a cybertronain so badly. Then they could live together without having to worry about her being human. They parted because Melissa needed air. BumbleBee looked happy. With a twinkle of mischief he walked to the main hanger. Melissa waited a second. Lapping it all for 5 minutes she walked back. Melissa felt dizzy. She ran to the trash can in the main hanger and purged all her food. Well her food from last night.

The bots and kids watched Melissa throw up until she laid her head on the trash can's side. Her breath was shallow. "You okay?" Jack asked. Melissa nodded but threw up again in the trash can. Oh how can she surive this for who knew how long? "She's all right Jack. Its just the sickness each sparked organism does. She will have to deal with it for 18 months." Ratchet said. "Oh no! Why?" Melissa muttered. Raf came up and offered a napkin. Melissa took it and wiped her mouth and threw it in the trash. this better have been the worst.

**Okay! So on my ipod its alot but i dont know on computers. So yeah... Anyways, R&R! Oh and two questions! 1. Which number is better 2 or 3? 2. Do you want a story that goes through the whole show or one that ends with peace? Lets me simplify it. Do you want this story to go through all the episodes of Transformers Prime or one that the war ends in peace? R&R and answer! **

** The Waffle Queen out!**


	7. Speed Metal

**Yay! Another chapter! So i decided (im not good with grammer.) that i will go through out the transformers prime series which will include darkest hour but with a twist at the end. In this chapter some questions will be answered. So sit tight. Relax. And prepare for your wost nightmare! *laughs evily* just kidding. And people say i have no sense of humor. XD on to the story! **

**General POV **A week past and Melissa still didnt have feelings towards BumbleBee. Melissa took online school now. She had finished throwing up in the middle of the day. "Isnt this suppost be only in the morning?" She asked herself. She threw up in the morning, noon, and twilight. She sighed as she walked back to the main hanger. She just finished her classes for today. As she went near the couch she listened to the noise Raf's game made. She sat down next to him and watched him play. "Hey Raf. Can i borrow BumbleBee for a hour?" Jack asked. Melissa stared at Raf and then Jack. "Jack you know the rules. No racing." He answered.

**Melissa's POV **I looked at both of the boys. Bee beeped disapprovingly of Raf's response. "come on Raf. Jack needs to get the girl..." Miko said. Raf looked blankly. Thats my brother. "And beat the bully." She finished. "You mean Vince? Go head. Take me with you so i can watch." I said. Raf looked at me. "Oh alright." He finally answered. Yes! BumbleBee transformed and me and Jack climbed on. I sat in the back seat and Jack in the driver seat.

When we got to this "race". To me it was a car lover's dream come true. I wanted all of the cars. "Okay Melissa. When i spot Vince you duck under okay?" Jack said. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes but i nodded. Another car pulled up and it was the best car ever. its paint looked like it cost hundred of dollars. what i wouldnt do to get that car. I watched closely to that car which i dubbed Best Car. "Get down." Jack ordered. Well you didnt have to yell. I heard Jack opening the window. "Bike's in the shop." He said to Vince. Oh how wish to see the look on his face right now. "are you ready racers?" i hear. I feel us moving. Jack must have gone to the starting line. I wait there in supense taking over me. Then we're off.

"Can i come up now?" I ask. I want to see too. "i guess." He answered. I stood up and when i did somthing bumped us. I fell on my butt. "who the fuck just did that?! I will kill him!" I said. Bee beeped. "What'd he say?" Jack asked. "He said we're being chased by a decepticon called Knockout. Cool! I can finally see a real live decepticon!" I said. "Trust me you dont want to meet one. Bee can you lose him? I dont wanna call base for back up." Jack said. /I'll try. I have to. I have my mate in here./ He beeped. "ill take that a yes." Jack said. How come i can understand him? I looked at the back window and started making faces at Knockout. Hey Knockout's the car i was praising not a long while ago! "Damn. Are all decepticon this sexy car mode?" I asked . "Well that car is trying to kill us" Jack said. Suddenly we were jumping in the air and Jack screamed while i yelled,"BEST DAY EVER!". When we landed Bee found a bridge and drove under it. He turned off everything. We heard a car pass. then it stopped. Every second was tense. The car was Knockout and he either really did leave or is trying to fool us. Thats when he started back up again. Jack sighed. "Close call." He says.

Then another car pulls up to us. But this its human and its Vince. Damn it Vince! Dont you see we're trying to stay alive?! he starts talking *cough. Yelling* with Jack. Then he slams Bee's hood. Ive taken enough. I might not love Bee but i wont let him do that to Jack or Bee. I open the door and walk outside. "What THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Tormenting kids isnt apart of school. And dont YOU DARE SAY SHIT 'cause youre taking to a girl who is older, stronger, and... Whoa!" I was cut off.

By the time i figure out what happened, i see Vince knocked out but im still able to move. "SHOCK ME BITCH AND YOUR LIFE IS OVER!" I yelled. "Frisky little femme. Dont worry i'll... My scans say youre sparked and have energon. Hum... " Knockout said. "Well i dont care if i was dying and needed to be asleep to surive im NOT GOING TO GET SHOCKED! Got that buster!" I yell. Wow. Those hormones are really affecting me. "Alrigh sweetie. Ill go along with you." Knockout said. But he did strap me tight with the seat belt. "If you wanted a hug you could've just asked." I said. We were in town driving past houses. I closed my eyes hoping that this was going to be a short death. He threw something that i guess was acid at a fence making a hole just big enough for him to get through. "Now stay quiet." He said as he parked. "As if." I responded. "You know for a nice looking human femme youre really ANNOYING." He said. I smirked. It was good to know i was annoying robot came up to us. he was blue with yellow eyes. "Breakdown hide. When the autobits came you'll have practice." Knockout said. I rolled my eyes. Villans are so corny sometimes.

After minutes i saw Bulkhead and Bee coming in. "I dont know who's the father but either way youre going to see them offline." Knockout said. Thats when Breakdown came out of nowhere and attacked them. I watched tearfully. Damn you hormones! I dont love Bee! Thats when something landed on us. It was Arcee. "Help! Help Me!" I scream. " Watch the paint!" Knockout said angerly. He sped off and Arcee fell off. Luck for me she transformed and was hot on our heels. "See you later!" Knockout said as he switched gears and went faster than her. "Breakdown if youre wondering where i am, i left. One scratch is more than enough." He said. I was in the driver seat as wanted to cry. To fall asleep and to wake up safe and sound in my bed. I couldnt take much more of this. So i did what any pregant teen in this sitution would have done. I blacked out.

**General POV **Optimus sped to catch up to the red car. ::Optimus, He has hostages.:: Arcee said through their comm. ::Understood:: He answered. He worried more when he heard "Hostages". One was enough but two or more? He transformed and ran. Knockout was caused to crash at the edge of a cliff but thankfully just leaning on the edge. Optimus walked over to the struggling medic. He grabbed Knockout and tore off one of his door. Knockout let out a yell of pain. Optimus reached in to grab the hostages. He grabbed Vince and missed Melissa with a few inches. But it was too late. Knockout transformed and rubbed his servo. "Do you know how hard that is to replace?!" He yelled. He had a servo behind his back. He was looking ready to attack but the rest of the bots were there by Optimus. "Well maybe i dont stand chance against you now but this femme doesn stand a chance against me." he said as he showed Melissa in his palm. Her eyes were closed and she looked asleep. If it wasnt for her breathing they would have thought she was dead. Some of her hair covered her beautiful face. / Melissa!/ Bee beeped. "So she's your mate. Well not for long!" He said as he transformed and drove off. ::I need a bridge.:: Knockout said to the decepticon ground bridge control. A ground bridge flared to life and he went through it. Leaving BumbleBee in so much pain.

**Melissa's POV **I woke up with Knockout holding me up to someone. I looked around. There was a body behind them. "Knockout why did you bring this creatoure here?" A bot said. He was grey with red eyes. He had what i think are wings. The most skinniest legs ive ever seen and the same thing that Arcee has on her head but different colors. And is that high heels? I stared blankly. "She's sparked. And by an autobot. And she's oefect for what i was telling you about." Knockout answered. I turned around to see him. He looked nice is what i can say for the most. The other bots stared at me. "Hum... Lets talk where the pest cant hear." The silver bot said. "Yes lord StarScream." Knockout answered. They all filed out and left me alone on the floor with only computers and a giant robot on a bed. I walked closer. It had lots of damages. I cant believe its still alive! But the sight just couldnt satisfy me. Good thing im a good climber. I climbed onto it. I walked on it. I suddenly had a feeling to protect it. He looked so damaged. He was hooked up to what i think is life support. I touched it and pulled away. I expected it getting up and attacking me. I then started gliding my fingers over his body. His chest almost covered with tubes so i stopped. "I dont know why i feel like protecting you until you get better. But you better be something important." I said. I slowly climbed down. The baby must be already affecting me.

When i reached the ground StarScream and Knockout were back. Knockout had something at the end of his claws. "I bet youre thristy. Wouldnt want the sparkling to die just yet." He said. At first i was scared. But i slowly walked towards it. He bent down to give me it. It was a glass of water which i drank as soon as i got it. "Now lets get you back to your mate." He said. Why are they being nice to me? But i nodded. Knockout picked me up and took me outside that room. The halls were all dark purple and more bots were walking. He took me to a room that was full of tunnels. He nodded at the bot there and he opened a portal. We went in and we appeared in the desert the base is. Luckly i think he didnt know. I didnt know what he was doing but after 5 minutes Bee, Bulkhead, Optimus, and Arcee were there. I looked at them then at Knockout. He gave me a nod but then took out a blaster on me. "Want her back alive? Oh BumbleBee. I can see why you chose her. Next to me she is perfect." He said. I walked up to him. "Make it quick. Kill me now but leave them alone. " i said. He looked at me and point his blaster at me. /No. Please dont! Kill me instead!/ Bee yelled as he ran up and got me. Knockout huffed. "Ill leave you your femme." He said.

**Yay! The chapter is big on my ipod but i dont know on computers. Oh and... Bye! Til next time!**

**Waffle out!**


	8. Predatory (Melissa's way)

**Welcome back! So this chapter/eipsode is about Melissa not about Arcee and Jack okay? For each chapter that pass ill say how months or weeks in this case Melissa's baby has. Anyways some of you have been asking where Rick is. And why havent i made some one beat the crap out of him. Well this chapter Melissa finds out everything that happened that night at the dance. **

**Me: Can some one say the disclamer for me? **

**Random Bird: She doesnt own Transformers Prime! *flies away***

**me: well that was weird.**

**General POV **2 week past after the race. Jack was lectured by Optimus for about an hour with the help of Ratchet. Ratchet caused it to be soo long. But today was a bit different. Melissa paced through the main hanger. Jack was with Arcee on a scouting mission and so that left her as the responible child of the base. "Melissa, Wanna play a video game?" Miko asked. She shooked her head. "I know what i can do!" She yelled. All eyes landed on her. "Well when i get bored injuries may occur. Bee can you drive me somewhere?" She said. "Youre going to the mall right?" Miko asked. "EW! I hate the mall! Im going to Natasha's house." She answered. The bots shurgged and Bee transformed. Melissa got in carefully.

**Melissa's POV **I watched through the window. It was 3 weeks since i left here and started living with Bee. I squrimed a bit in the seat. /You okay?/ Bee beeped. "Huh oh yeah." i answered. "Thats the house. Ill call you when im ready." I said as i stepped out. I saw Carla's and Jessica's bikes outside of her house too. Natasha moved out as soon as she had 18 because of her abusive dad. She tried telling her mom but her mom never believed her. Not only did he abuse her but tried to rape her too. Thats when i stepped in. I took pictures of him abusing and trying to rape her. I black mailed and kicked him in his private part. I walked up to her door. Well hope she wont get mad. I knocked on the door. I looked back to see Bee still there. /You sure this the right house?/ He beeped. "uh huh." I answered. The door opened and "Melissa!" Was heard. I looked back at the door to find Jessica. "Who's car is that?" She asked. "I'll explain inside." I said. We went inside.

Carla and Natasha were on the couch. "Guess who's here?" Jessica asked. They looked up and saw me. "Melissa!" they all yelled. "Yeah thats my name. Dont wear it out." I teased before being squished. "Careful. You might squish the baby." i said. They let go of me and stared at me for a second before saying,"What!". "Remember BumbleBee well to make a long story short he got me pregant and we now live with his family." I said. I did a fake smile. That what gave me away. Natasha put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eye brows. When she does that its her Tell-Me-The-Truth-Or-All-The-years-of-being-friends-and-telling-each-other-secrets-are-over pose. "Oh alright." I said. "but promise that what you hear you will never tell." I said. They nodded. I walked around making sure the windows were closed and locked and the doors were closed all the way. Sure enough they were.

We sat down on the couch and the other girls listened closely. "Well after i drank my punch at the dance i felt dizy and started doing things i never thought i would do like dancing. Then after you all left it left me, Bee, Rick, and Freddie. Then they left. I was about to leave when Bee asked me if i wanted a ride. I said yes. So he drov past my house and next thing i know we were about to crash into a mesa. But there was a door that opened and saved me. When we got off i somehow knew what he wanted. And like i said i was doing things i never wanted to do. The next morning i woke up with a giant robot in my face. Thats when i discovered Bee wasnt human but a giant robot from another planet who is involved in a civil war that is now on earth. Not only did he involve me but also my little brother Raf and two other kids named Miko and Jack. He said that after he picked up Raf he'll introduce me to his 'family'. After he left i felt like throwing up and i did in the trash can. When he got back he kept his word and showed his 'family' to me. I got looks from everyone. After him explaining to the other bots I was forced to get scanned. Next thing i knew the medic said i was pregant. So i fainted. When i got up they all said to tell my mother. So i went home and i did. You'd expect her all nice and sweet to me but instead she kicked me out. So now i live with Bee. And 2 weeks ago i meet the bad guys. They kiddnapped me and forced me to drink water after being all mean. Then they let me go. So now Jack and Arcee are in a scouting mission. Jessica the car that dropped me off was Bee." i explained. I wanted to die right then and there. "So Rick caused this?" Natasha said. She covered her mouth. What does Rick have to do with this? "Tell me. Did he put anything in my drink?" I asked. They stayed queit. My hormones were affecting me now. "Just TELL ME!" I yelled. "Alright calm down. He gave Bee this pill and forced him to drop it in your drink." Carla said.

I got up. "AND YOU ALL DIDNT EVEN WARN ME!" I yelled. How could Bee take adanvage of me? "Where THE FUCK IS RICK?!" I asked. I was going to kill him. He helped cause this and now he better... No i cant say end this because that would mean the death of my baby. "i think he's in the state jail by now." Jessica said. "Explain." I demanded. "He was a drug dealer so the police found him. He had to go to court and they called us to say what we know. We stretched a few lies but they were based of you. We said you were drugged by him and he raped you. So that sent him to 49 years in state prision." Natasha said. Thats when we heard a knock on the door. "Ill get it." Jessica said. We stood in silence for a second and then he came in. Bee. "Uh hi Melissa. I thought you were taking too long so i came to check up on you" he said.

**General POV **BumbleBee was in his human hologram. "We know youre a robot Bee." Natasha said. "And how you started this mess with Melissa." She finished. Bee freezed. "You told them?" He asked. Melissa nodded. Her arms were crossed and hair luckly blocked her eyes so noone would see her crying. "I couldnt help myself." Bee said. "Oh so now you just care about her body? You got her pregant and now you just care about the outside right? Melissa needs a boy that can help her. Comfort her. You dont know how hard it is to be a girl do you? Well its hard. You dragged her in your war. Not only her but her brother Raf. He's just 12 years old. You should be ashamed of yourself. Getting a young girl pregant. If i were Melissa, i would have left you. I would have let you live alone. Because you just care about the outside and not in the inside. I dont know how Melissa can stand to be even in the same room with you. She's carrying your child. Why dont you understand that it is hard and you shouldnt have done that. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Natasha said.

BumbleBee felt tears form in his eyes. All Natasha said was true. He took advantage of Melissa. He was ashamed of calling himself an autobot. He suffered so much he just wanted a mate to help him. He never thought it would hurt anyone. After he was tortured by Megatron he never wanted to live again. It took years for him to return to normal. Raf helped him alittle but he needed a femme that would be for him always. Raf would grow up and leave BumbleBee for another girl. It was love at first with Melissa. He now knew it was wrong to make her his mate. Bee sinked to his knees. Finally he couldnt hold the tears. "I-I was alone for so long. I just needed someone. I suffered so much. He tore out my voice box. Though Megatron is now in the Pit, it still hurts. Ive been through what you humans would call hell and back. I fell in love with Melissa. I need her. I cant live without her anymore. Ive meet many bots and humans but they never caught my attetion. 2 weeks ago i saw what she was capable of doing for others. But if she wants to leave, s-She can leave. I cant keep her as if she was my pet. She has a free will and if wants another boy ill support her all the way." Bee said tearfully. He would be looking for death if she left. He wouldnt find anything amusing. He would miss her and the unborn baby of theirs. Bee closed his eyes.

He felt a hand on his back. He thought it was the girls getting ready to throw him out. "Im sorry Melissa for the pain i caused. I am so very sorry." He said. "Its okay Bee. I forgive you." Melissa said. She wrapped her arms around BumbleBee in a hug. Jessica nudged Natasha. Carla made her famous Say-Sorry-Or-Ill-Do-The-Puppy-Dog-Eyes-on-You face. Finally Natasha gave in. "Sorry BumbleBee. I think i got carried away alittle." She said. "You mean alot. Its okay Bee. I wont leave you. Youre the baby's father and i wont let anyone else father him or her. Just think about it Bee. The baby saying Daddy. If its a girl then we better start saving money for her mall trips. If its a boy we better start getting boy stuff." Melissa said. BumbleBee was standing now and holding Melissa. He didnt want to let go. He never wanted to let go. "Come on Bee its getting late. Lets go home." Melissa said.

**Melissa's POV **The rest of way home was quiet until we got to base. There was a lot of talking going on. I saw Jack and Arcee back. Jack sat next to Miko on the couch. "So how was your day?" I asked. "Nothing much. Just blew up a ship and was almost killed a couple of times. Nothing really. Yours?" He said. "i visited friends and Bee and I started understanding each other more better." i said. I looked at Bee who looked happy. So maybe i wasnt falling for him at first but we months to learn before the baby came. I put a hand on my stomache. This baby is the luckest one ever born.

**Yay! Happy ending in this one! So i had to make myself cry to write Bee's words. And listen to heavy metal._. But i hope it makes you all happy! So noone has answered my question. What number is better; 2 or 3? R&R! **

**Waffle Queen out!**


	9. Sick mind

**Hi! Did you know i get hiccups once a week? One time i was in 5th period all calm doing my science classwork when bam! I got the hiccups. So yeah. ._. anyways... Im the Waffle Queen! Bow down to me! ㈈1 Attack my armada! Attack! Kill all those who disagree with me! Kill!**

** Whoa! Sorry i dont know what got me into that but anyways... I dont know Transformers Prime! *cries* **

**Melissa's POV **It was my first month. And my hormones were getting worse by the second. One time Bulkhead almost tripped and fell on me. I first yelled at him for 5 minutes and the started crying because i thought Bulkhead was trying to get rid of me. Sorry Bulkie... Luckly Bee was there to calm me down. 1 week past since i saw him cry and he's now acting like a real father. Right now im drawing in my note book. People saw i draw good cartoon animals but to me i suck. My drawing right now is a snow tiger with blue eyes. "Optimus look at what i found." Ratchet said. Time to check it out. I dropped my things and ran over there. "What did you find Doc?" I asked. "The decepticon warship." He answered. Not that ship again. "Isnt it suppost to be masked?" I asked. My older brother joined the Air Force and taught me a bit on radars. "We could cause some hurtn' for the 'cons." Bulkhead said. He smashed his fist together. "Ratchet how'd you find it?" Jack asked. Isnt that what i said? "I just found a frequecy. The decepticons must be having an electric magetic glitch." Ratchet answered. I was tempted to tell him to repeat it but this time using more english. "Optimus i picked up an s.o.s. its from an autobot ship." Ratchet said. "Ratchet open a ground bridge. There might be wounded. We might use your medical kit." Optimus said.

Only 1 minute passed and i was bored. "Dont stop the party!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "i was bored." Was all i could say for that. Not even that entertained me. Damn. Why didnt Optimus take me with them! Raf was in his laptop doing God knows what. "Damn! Someone hurry up and entertain me!" I yelled. This time noone looked at me. Arcee went to where the ground bridge controls were. They flared to life. "They better have brought me something." I muttered. Thats when i saw Optimus. He had Ratchet for support. He looked so weak at that moment. I was getting used to him. He and I would spend his free time talking about my life or what he used to be before the war. Bee says that he doesnt tell anyone. So he must trust me or something. Everyone huddled around him. Ratchet carefully put him on the bed. "Its cybonic plaque. It was created in a decepticon laborty. By Megatron himself." I saw his eyes and it was a rusty color. I climbed on the bed or as Bee told me the berth. I think Ratchet was about to say something. But i stopped him. "He's like my dad. I wont leave him until his cured." I said. I sat on his chest. Optimus groaned from what i i guess must be the pain. "Is there a cure?" Jack asked from a safe distance. "No cure." Optimus whispered. "Optimus please. Save your strength." Ratchet said.

"If the decepticons created it, shouldnt they have the cure? I mean what if they caught it?" Jack asked. "We still have their cordanites." Raf said. "Ill go. Bee with me." Arcee said. I frowned. Why not Bulkhead? I shook off the jealously and looked at Optimus. I gently rubbed his chest. "Arcee. Hurry." Ratchet said. I looked the rest of the bots. "Ratchet... Were you..." Optimus started off. "Infected. No." Ratchet answered. "Melissa try to calm down. you could cause for the baby to..." Ratchet started but never finished. It was a talk noone ever wanted. I was crying so quiet that noone even noticed. Thankfully. I laid down on Optimus. He was like a dad to me. I dont want him dead. I heard Ratchet talking to Arcee and then Bee beeped. "What is it?!" Arcee said angerly. We all held our breath. "Ratchet its Megatron." We all looked shocked. "But i cant say he's looking straight at us."

"He's hooked up to life support. He's twisted little mind is still at work." Arcee added. I covered my mouth. He was the one who i saw that night. "Whats wrong Melissa?" Bulkhead asked. "I... I... I saw Megatron the night we went racing. I didnt know who it was. If i did i swear i would have told you all. I thought it was a normal..." I couldnt continue. "Its okay. We didnt exactly tell you how he looked like." Bulkhead said. I took some comfort in that. I cried even more. Blaming myself for this. I couldnt hear anything else. That was until Ratchet grabbed me and left me with the kids. "Are sure Bee?" I heard Raf say. Bee replaid a yes. What was happening? "Be careful Bee." Was all i could say. /For you and the team ill come back everytime./ He beeped. I wiped away my tears and Raf hugged me until my breathing was normal. I didnt hear Ratchet give any instructions. I was too numb and i kept getting dizy but i couldnt tell Ratchet. Not Now. A few minutes later a scene appeared in the computer which we all huddled to see it. "Where is that?" Miko asked. / I think Its Koan the decepticon capital back on Cybertron./ Bee beeped. "Bee said its Koan the decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf said. I sat on my knees.

We looked carefully at Koan. It looked so cloudly. Thats when we saw Megatron sitting in a throne. Optimus appeared in front of him. "Optimus your autobot army is gone. Bow down to your new master." Megatron said. "I will never bow Megatron. One shall stand and one shall fall" Optimus responded. "so be it"the two bots ran at each other, each lifting their swords up. They collided and Megatron swiped his sword at Optimus. Optimus then disappeared in a cloud of mist. I know i dont know anything on Cybertronains but they dont die like that. "it didnt happen like that." Bulkhead said. "It isnt a memory but a recreation of a memory that Megatron made." Ratchet said. Bee charged at Megatron. But he went through him. Shouldnt he be hurt or something.

**General POV **BumbleBee looked at his servos. His wiggled his fingers to make sure it was really there. "Scout. The penalty for trasspassing in my domain is your discrution." Megatron said as he raised his sword again. This time his target was BumbleBee. He let it fall down. As it did Melissa ran to the trash can and threw up. "Feed her and she'll be okay. Megatron cant touch BumbleBee." Ratchet said. He didnt care about Melissa right now. He was going to put Optimus first and then Melissa and her sparkling. Raf looked at Ratchet. He knew what was happening to Ratchet. And if Melissa and her baby die Raf wouldnt forgive Ratchet. But he went along with it. Mean while Megatron thrash out at Bee. But he kept going through him. Finally he stopped and walked around Bee. "You follow my movement so youre not a holagram. And i dont believe in ghosts." Megatron said. Jack and Miko were now with Melissa. Good thing was Jack knew a bit of medical issues. And all that caused this was low blood sugar. Quickly Miko grabbed a soda and opened it. She gave it to Melissa. "Come on. Drink it and lay on the couch." Jack whispered. They left her there laying down.

When the kids came back , Megatron had a hand on his hip and a cube that had many formules. "Here's the formule you need to save Optimus. Not that i expect you to be able to read it." Megatron said. Bee was about to grab it when Megatron took it away. "But first get me out so i can do what you so willingly proposed. Then you can have the cure." Megatron said. Ratchet rewinded the tape and found the formule. "we have the cure. Arcee unplug BumbleBee now!" Ratchet said. He rushed back to Optimus and got to work. The kids went back to Melissa and Bulkhead went to open a bridge. "you feeling better?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I guess." Melissa answered. The ground bridge flared to life. Bee stepped out after a few seconds. His optics looked for Melissa. He wanted to hold her because of one reason he didnt know at the moment. But he didnt find her. His imagination was getting the best of him. "Over here Bee!" Raf yelled. BumbleBee wanted to run but walked calmly to the human couch. He found Melissa laying on it. /what happened?/ Bee asked. "Her blood sugar got low. Dont worry she'll be okay." Jack answered. BumbleBee let his robot hologram come to life and kneel beside Melissa who was sleeping. Arcee looked at her with a face of annoyance. "Her blood sugar got up to normal thankfully. The baby couldve died if it didnt." Jack said after seeing Arcee's face.

After a few minutes both Melissa and Optimus were better. Ratchet helped Optimus up while everyone clapped including Melissa. "please hold your applause for my physition and my brave scout." Optimus said. The team clapped even harder. BumbleBee bowed for his adoring team members. "Thats my Bee." Melissa said with a chuckle. Suddenly BumbleBee stopped. "Im Out. Or should i say im in."

**To be continued... Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammer. And sorry if i changed the wording. In writing from memory. So yeah. See ya in next chapter! **


	10. Out of his head

**Hello! I know im late but... Happy Valtines day! Yeah i should have said that earlier. Sorry. Waffles. I am a fan of Gur now. So heres the chapter you have been waiting for! **

**Gur: She doesnt own Transformers Prime! Pigges! **

**Me: i dont own Gur either**

**General POV **"BumbleBee? You okay? You froze up." Melissa said when Bee walked away from the team. BumbleBee nodded. Melissa checked the time on her iphone. "Im going to go take a shower." Melissa said. She walked to their room. "So she's the scout's mate." Megatron said in Bee's head.

**Melissa's POV **I walked into the room to find a small box on my bed. It was a box gift wrapped in blue wallpaper. I picked it up and found a small tag. It read : Heres a gift for our first month together. Hope u luv it. luv Bee. Raf must have helped him in the last two lines. Bee is so sweet. He must have put it there after i woke up. I felt a little sad since i cant return anything to him. We cant share the same bed or ill get squished. I shook off those sad thoughts and carefully opened the box. I gasped. It was a blue heart shaped locket. The locket had a picture of BumbleBee on one side and the other side was empty. I took a hint; the other side was for the baby. The heart was a smooth as can be and was about the size of two thumbs. I felt tears of joy form in the coner of my eyes. I had to hurry and take a shower so i can see Bee.10 mintines late I walked out with matching shirts and shoes. They were both blue. And my skinny jeans were black. Only this time they were skin tight. I put on the locket. I walked out to see Bee but he was coming in. "Hi Bee!" I said. He looked at me angerly and went his bed. Was this gift just to play with my feelings? Im suppost to be mad not him. I felt like yelling at him but instead i went to bed. "Night Bee." I said. But tonight no beep came in reply.

It was the next morning and Bee was up already. Thankfully i no longer had morning sickness. I walked outside to see Bee and Bulkhead getting ready to play basketball. Correction. Cybertonain basketball. I went to where the others were. But the game started and Bee had a chance to shoot. "So... This is what you do on early Saturday mornings? I thought you watched cartoons." I said. "Im 16." Jack huffed back. Well my bad. This is why people say i have no sense of humor. I looked back at Bee. He froze again. Maybe he nervous about shooting. "Go Bee!" I yelled. All of a sudden Bee threw the ball at Bulkhead. Thankfully Bulkhead dodged it. "Fowl! This is Basketball not vollyball." Miko said. /Sorry. Can i get a rematch?/ Bee beeped. I put my hands on my hips. This was strange. Stranger than the time me and Carla saw worms cut in half by a bird but lived for more than 4 months. Bee walked away when he won. "Hey Bee." I said. But he glared around. As if it were voice that wasnt really there. Was he ingoring me?

**General POV **"good. Youre obeying me. Now time to restore my body. Then what ever damge i caused to your mate youll deal with it." Megatron said. BumbleBee tried to resist Megatron's commands but he was too strong. -Melissa. Im sorry.- He thought. "Dont be scout." Megatron said. Was there any alone time for Bee? Melissa huffed and walked away from him. "So guess it was game. Well good luck on your own BumbleBee." Melissa said as she walked away. Megatron smirked inside of Bee's mind. -Please dont let it end. Ill do anything! But please let me answer her.- Bee thought. "Oh i will. So i can toy with your mate's feelings." Megatron answered. BumbleBee didnt like that idea but he ran towards Melissa. /Sorry im feeling sick and i didnt hear well. I heard a distant noise. I didnt know it was you until i saw you walk away./ Bee beeped. Melissa turned around. BumbleBee was kneeled down with his hand extended. "I tell Ratchet." She said as she walked away. Bee's doorwings drooped down. "Thats right scout. She isnt going to love you for long." Megatron said harsely.

When Bee went to the main hanger Ratchet was talking to Melissa as she smiled. "See that. She isnt going to love you." Megatron said. BumbleBee grabbed a tool and exmained it. "Crush it." Megatron commanded. Bee did as he was told. "BumbleBee i needed that. What has gotten into you?" Ratchet said as Melissa frowned. /Ratchet im hearing voices in my head./ He answered. Ratchet put BumbleBee on powerdown. "Whats wrong with Bee?" Raf asked as he ran up to BumbleBee's body. "He said he was hearing voices. So Ratchet put him in powerdown." Melissa said. Raf looked at Bee carefully.

Two hours later Raf was taking to Bee about a computer he wanted. "Raf, BumbleBee cant hear you while he's on powerdown."

**Melissa's POV **I heard Raf and Ratchet talking. If you ever wondered why Raf was so close to Bee, was because noone but me payed any real attetion to him. He would scream out loud but yet noone payed attition to him. I was right beside Raf looking at the computer. "Im going to see if there's any supplies to this. Dont touch anything." Ratchet said. "Understood sir!" I said. Raf laughed. God it felt good to know at least someone cares about me. When Ratchet left i layed down on my stomach. Suddenly Bee's eyes blinked on and off. He moved off of the powerdown station. "Hey Bee!" Raf yelled. He went to the groundbridge and it flared to life. "BumbleBee! Listen to me! I dont care if all hell broke loose but you better turn that thing off!" I yelled. Bee walked towards me. "How about i take you with me instead?" He said in a voice that wasnt his. He picked me up and we went into the groundbridge.

"Where is it?" Bee asked. "How the hell am i suppost to know?" I said. "Shut up femme." Well didnt have to get me pregant and then get mad at me. He froze and then went to where a crack was. It started glowing purple. "Ahh. There it is." BumbleBee said. What was there? He kneeled down and pulled up a purple knife like thing. "What is that?" I asked. "It , my dear femme, is dark energon." Bee said. I heard the word dark energon before from Raf. We went back to the groundbridge before it closed. When we crossed Ratchet was waiting for us. BumbleBee walked towards the computer but Ratchet grabbed his hand. "Dark energon?" He said. BumbleBee let me fall to the floor and he punched Ratchet in the face. "BumbleBee! Stop!" Raf yelled. BumbleBee grabbed Raf. I felt anger build up in me. I quickly got up , ingoring the pain when i did and ran in front of Raf. Bee grabbed Raf and put him on a ledge. He came back for me. He picked me up and opened a groundbridge to God knows where.

When we crossed decepticon warriors came up shooting at us. I closed my eyes. I was so gonna die. But as the time past the shooting died away. I opened my eyes to see Bee killed all of them. "My boyfriend's a bad boy. I like that. Im gonna have a bad romance thats for sure." I said hoping Bee heard me. Luckly he did. Or i think he did. I wondered where the rest of the team was. If they found decepticon activty in the artic that means we're in the artic too. Awsome! I get to see snow! Bee stopped in front of a door. It looked familer but then again all the doors look the same. The door slid open and i saw the body again. But this time i knew who it was. "Bee why are we here with Megatron?" I asked. No beeps or words came. He put me down but i climbed on him. Suddenly his eyes turned gentle. But it faded. He threw me on the floor. I yelled out in pain. "Are you trying to kill my baby?!" i yelled. I curled up into a ball. Oh how that hurt. "Youre sparked?" He asked in normal words. "Duh! Why you think i threw up in the mornings?!" I yelled back. Did he forget or something?

Bee stared at me for awhile. Then again his eyes changed. He kneeled besides me. /Im sorry. Please forgive me./ He said before he stood up and walked towards Megatron. I yelled out in pain again. "BumbleBee! Why dont you be a real father and help me?!" i yelled. I kept yelling his name. He simply kept doing stuff. So our... Excuse me i mean my baby might die and he doesnt care? The door slid open and Ratchet and Raf came in. "Help me Ratchet!" I yelled. He kneeled down and scanned him. "Its going to hurt for a while but you and the baby will live." he said. Great. Pain and me dont mix well. Raf bent down and said, "We'll find out why he did this." I took comfort in that. Very little comfort but comfort nevertheless. I closed my eyes. I yelled again. "Bee!" i yelled. After a few moments i heard another thud. I opened my eyes to see Raf hitting the wall. I manged to crawl towards him. I looked at Bee who had the dark energon raised up , ready to stab Megatron. He let it stab him before backing up and disconnecting himself from cables.

Bee blinked his eyes before coming towards us. I pulled Raf into a protective hug. "Please dont us. Please." I said. BumbleBee picked Raf instead of me while i still let out small yells. We looked back at Megatron. Next thing we saw was him standing up. He looked healed and shiny new. A group of decepticons along with Knockout came in. Megatron glanced at me. He went towards me. And did Bee do anything to stop him? Nope he was busy saying sorry to Raf while my baby could die. Megatron picked me up. "Youre a strong femme. If you were a cybertronain you would have made a good warrior. Kill them all." He said as he put me down. "My lord, i dont mean to question your commands but the femme is... Important to us. I shall explain later but the autobots are outside as we speak." Knockout said. Megatron and Knockout walked out. I leaned on a wall putting my knees up to my chest.I heard shooting but i didnt want to open my eyes. Soon it got quiet. And a sharp pain. I yelled on top of my lungs. I slid to the ground. Was i dead? Did i get killed? I opened my eyes to see Ratchet scanning me. Bee was getting near. Then he suddenly disappeared.

I looked around for him. "Why doesnt BumbleBee come with me? Ratchet, Is my baby dying?" I asked. He looked around and sighed. "Melissa... Raf find me some energon. Maybe the baby just needs some to grow. Hurry." He said. Translition: Melissa your baby is dying as we speak. It didnt take long to hear Raf calling Ratchet. "Ill back right back." he said. I closed my eyes again. Suddenly i felt something on my lips. I opened them to see BumbleBee kissing me. He parted but was till close. He was in his mini form. He had me in his sturdy arms. /Melissa. Im sorry for this. Please... If the baby dies please dont leave me. Please. I love you with all my spark./ He beeped. "I wont Bee. And if our baby does die, i promise ill let you get me pregant again. But it wont die. but still as soon as he or she is old enough we'll have another baby. But lets not do this again okay?" I said as i touched his face. Ratchet then came in with a small cube with energon. "Here drink this." He said. Bee grabbed it and pressed it to my lips. I drank it quickly. "Come on BumbleBee. We have to get to Optimus and the others." Ratchet said. He had Raf and Bee diappeared again. I looked around for Bee. He appeared in his real size and he picked me up. We found a way out of the ship. "Look Raf! Real live snow!" I said. "I never thought i'd see snow." He answered. "Well with the autobots never means wait a little longer." I said. We found Optimus and the others when they comm. Linked Ratchet for a bridge. Me and Raf waved to all of them.

When we got back to base Ratchet scanned me while Raf told everyone what happened. "Dont worry Melissa. You and the infant are safe. For now." Ratchet said. I didnt get the last part but i know ill know later on. With the autobots everyday is special.

**So hope you liked it! See you next chapter!**

**Queen Waffle out!**


	11. Shadowzone

**Hello! I wants a hamster! Talk at the end. *presses botton to make pie* I was born for this. **

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

**Melissa's POV **1 week past after our little adventure on the decepticon warship. BumbleBee then from that day is over protective. If he's protective now, i dont know how'll he be when i give birth. Just 3 weeks more so i have my first altra sound. That'll be good to know how many babies im going to deal with. Yes me. All Bee is going to do is acting like a baby himself. Right now it was my "classes with Bee". He teaching me cybertronain words and after this if Optimus isnt busy he tells me a bit of history. The kids have no interest in Cybertron but to me it must have been amazing to be there. But what Optimus has told me, the concial caused Cybertron's downfall. /Okay so in human this is hands. But in Cybertronain-English, hands are called servos./ Bee beeped. He sat on the main hanger's floor with his feet touching and i sat across from him. "So head is helm, the heart is spark, and the hands are servos right?" I asked. Learning a new language was hard but somewhat fun. Bee nodded. He pick me up and poked me gently in the stomach. /And baby is sparkling or sparklet./ He chirped. "Ewww! You two are gonna make me throw chunks!" Miko yelled. I rolled my eyes. Bee chirped happily not saying anything really. "Just watch Miko. In a few years youre gonna be doing this with your husband." I said. She stuck out her tough."Optimus. Ive picked up dark energon singals. "Doesnt that mean Megatron is on the move?" I asked. Bee looked down picked me up. He put me on his shoudler to see. Ratchet ingored me but opened a groundbridge.

Bee put me down and waited for instructions. "Its where Skyquake offlined." Ratchet said. "Who's Skyquake?" I asked. "That means robot zombies! Awsome! I gotta go!" Miko said as she ran towards the bridge. "Not this time Miko." Bulkhead said as he picked her up and put her next to me. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said. They walked through the bridge. Miko looked around and ran into it. Should i stay and hope she'll be okay? Nah. I ran after Miko. Who has to know? We crossed and i grabbed Miko's hand. I put a finger to my lips. "Stay close to me and noone will know that you followed." I said. She nodded. We hid behind a rock and watched from a far what was happening. Is that StarScream on fire that was purple? So weird. I was about to finally understand until a felt a hand on my shoudler. I jumped and screamed. I turned around to see Jack and Raf standing behind us. "Mel. Look what you did! StarScream is gonna kill us!" Miko said.

Next thing i knew we were jumping out of the way. I landed epicly while for the others they failed epicly. "Ratchet are the kids there?" Bulkhead asked. "No. are they there?" He answered. I saw Bulkhead coming towards us. But StarScream shot at them. "Ratchet open a bridge." Optimus said. At the same time Screamer's arm... Servo fell off. I couldnt help but laugh because it fell so funny. Scream got mad and called a bridge. Two bridges appeared. "Which one is ours?" Miko asked. "I dont know but im gonna chose this one." I said as i ran into the nearest one. I looked back to see the others following. When i finished crossing i heard an explosion but saw everyone safe and sound. Miko, Raf, and Jack bumped into me. I studied the land. Why was everything grey? I walked around not paying attetion to the kids. Everything looked the same. Expect for the i looked up i saw a huge cybertronain. "You must be SkyQuake correct?" He growled. "Melissa come on!" Raf yelled. Dont have to tell me twice. "Im running!" I yelled back. We ran as fast we could. "Damn you! Im running in my condintion! Frag you SkyQuake!" I yelled. And yeah Bee taught me some curse words.

After some time we got tired. We rested for about 5 seconds before we saw Sky again. Raf was cleaning his glasses when i grabbed his hand and ran. We hid behind a rock. "Is it just me or are we running in circles?" Jack asked. We shrugged. "Hey my glasses!" Raf said. Oh no. "No time. Gotta run." Miko said. Me and Jack looked at it. "Youre carrying." He said. "I run faster." I retorted. Jack sighed. Translition: If Bee finds out that you risked your life, I'm dead meat. Jack ran to catch up. Here goes nothing. I breathed in and ran. Sky groaned a zombie groan. I slipped and skidded on the ground. I grabbed the glasses and stood up. SkyQuake looked at me. He stopped for a second. Then he started walking again. I ran. Suddenly i saw the kids stopping and is that Jack on the phone? What a time to home to mommy. I ran faster and accidentally bumbed into Raf. I fell on my back while Raf was completely okay. Damn God. Making people around me do epic stuff while im the one getting hurt.

I gave Raf his glasses as they filled me in. It turns out we're in a dimsion where we can see everyone else but they cant touch, hear or see us. Miko nicknamed it Shadowzone. So Jack called the base to make find us. Again SkyQuake groaned. But we saw an arm? Really? An arm. "Its Screamer's arm!" I yelled. We ran towards it. It has missiles so we can use that. "How does it work?" I asked. "He does something with his fingers." Jack answered. "Well we better learn fast. Look!" I said pointing to the robot zombie. "Here goes nothing." Jack said. It took us about 5 mintines to figure it out. Surprisingly robot zombies walk so slow. "Ready? On 3. 1. 2..." Jack said before i yelled 3. We fired it and it made a big explosion. I actaully thought he would die but no he trolled us. He was unharmed. "You troll!" I yelled. Jack facepalmed and Miko rolled her eyes. So? Do i care what you think? We saw StarScream coming. He had no servo though. We looked back at Zombie Sky to see his arm fell off too. At first it looks so harmless. Until it started walking. Or whatever hands do to move fast.

"Why God? Anyways... Do we keep running from Papa and Baby Zombie?" I said. Screamer's servo is useless now so what else do we do? But as we got ready to run a groundbridge appeared. "Um is that our's?" Miko asked. "I dont know but its either that or the hand." Jack said. "I chose the bridge!" I said as i grabbed Raf and ran into it. When we crossed we ran into Scream. "You wouldnt hurt a pregant girl now would you?" I asked. He stuck out his gun. Well so much for the pregant girl pity act. Jack and Miko stood behind us. "Run away!" I yelled. "No duck!" Miko yelled. We ducked to see the zombie hand jump up and attack StarScream. Another bridge opened and we ran into it.

When we crossed it, we were at base. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I collasped on the ground. So did Miko. "Lets... Do... That... Again." We both said between gasps. I could feel some feeling in my heart but i couldnt quite put a finger on it. Me and Miko slowly got up. I walked towards the couch and fell on it. "Running away from zombie SkyQuake is now on my 'Awsome things i did' list." I said. I sat up and let the others sit on it. "Melissa, in your condition you shouldnt..." Ratchet said before i cutted him off. "Yeah yeah i know. I want to be medic in collage you know. And i know that from my ex mom." I said. My breathing was normal now and Miko had turned on the tv. We watched it until the kids left. I walked to the room ,tired as hell, to take a shower before i went to sleep. Well i learned my lesson; Dont, If you value your life, Follow Miko when the bots told her to stay put.

**Well this chapter might have been boring but i will make the next when better. Guess what the next chapter is about? Thats right. Mech finds Breakdown and hears about Melissa's pregantancy. What will happen? Find out next time. Oh before i finish this chapter, who wants a new fanfic? What new fanfic you may ask? Well how about one that Shockwave creating Predaking but im change it a bit. A romantical story between my OC and SmokeSceen. Dont get it? Well if i get lots of yeses (i guess thats how you spell the plural form of yes) then ill write it so you find out for yourselves.**


	12. Operation Breakdown (and Melissa)

**Hello! so im working or planning with another writer to write a new fanfic so expect that soon. anyways so some reviews are asking why 18 months. So here in this chapter you find something out and sorry if i dont write the chapter exactly like the episode since im doing most of these from memory and i tried watching it but Youtube doesnt have it anymore. :3 oh and who wants triplet or twins?**

** I dont own Transformers Prime. Or songs listed here **

**Melissa's POV **I walked out of the sick bay angryly. Stupid Ratchet. It turns out he didnt really know when the baby can be born. That he was guess since the baby has cybertronain and human chromizones he supposed it would be born in 18 months. I figured that cybertronain pregantcy are nine months and humans are nine months so that makes 18. It was 2 weeks after the whole Following-Miko-Then-Running-From-Zombie-SkyQuake. One week away from my altra sound. I hope Ratchet knows how to do one. I sat down on the couch. I put my legs on the table and sat there. "So i see youre having a good time?" A voice said. I turned around and saw Agent Folwer. We met one day when he came unexpectedly. Bee got chewed out by him meanwhile i. Oh i! I was given a choice to leave and met another boy ,cute of course, to help me forget about Bee and the autobots. What i said won me cuddle time with Bee in the small form of him. The cuddles are so loveable. Its like you just want to stay in his arms forever. If you want to know what i said, ask him or the rest of the team. Bulkhead went somewhere so Agent Folwer must have thought im in the mood to being annoyed. "No. Not really. Ever gotten pregant without knowing when to give birth?" I said in an annoyed voice. He chuckled before leaving. I looked around and nothing good was happening.

Suddenly a groundbridge flared to life. God i hate not being able to hear their comm. links. Bulkhead walked in. Miko ran up to him and i sat there. I plugged my headphones and put it on high volume.

_ Never thought i'd be leaving you today. __So alone and wondering why i feel this way.__ So wide the world.__ Can love remember how to get me back home to you some.__ We'll be together again. All just a dream in the end. We'll be together again. So many fears were swimming around and around in my mind. Who would have dreamed the secrets we would find. I've found a world where love and dreams and darkness all collide. Maybe this time we can leave this broken world behind. We'll be together again. All just a dream in the end._

The song ended. It was beautiful. I looked around to see the team talking. Fighting actually. "Wha... Okay so what did i miss?" I asked. I swear everyone. I mean EVERYONE glared daggers at me. "Okay..." I whispered. I must have looked sad because soon everybot let out what i think is a sigh. "They're gonna go save Breakdown." Bulkhead said angerly. I nodded. I was bored and again you dont, i mean if you value your life, let me get bored. "Ratchet come with. We might need medical attention for Breakdown." Optimus said. Ratchet huffed but went to open a ground bridge. Thats when my light bulb went on.

I walked up to Bee. "Hi sugar." I said. What? It was the best i could think of. He moved his eyes, which i think he was either reading my mind or blinking. But either way its adorable. /Hi Hon./ he said as he picked me up. /i might be back a little late. So dont wait up on me./ he beeped. I nodded. He put me down and the groundbridge was open and ready. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said. The bots transformed and left. But not without me trailing behind.

**General POV **The autobots saw a little town. Luckly it was empty. They went in formation. But unknown to them was Melissa who trying her best to not make any noise. Ratchet led the team as they walked forward. _So this isnt exciting at all. _Melissa thought. The bots pressed forward slowly. Melissa was tempted to yell at them. Finally after minutines of waiting they reached Breakdown's singal. They walked closer as Melissa ran to hide behind a building. She waited and watched as the autobots watched something. But what? Melissa's cuirousity was getting the better of her. She tip toed closer. But accidently tripped over a pebble. _A pebble, really? That was stupid, _Melissa thought.

As she stood up she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see what appeared to be a soldier that had his face covered. "Silas thought that we might need you." He said. "AHHHHHHH!" Melissa yelled. Then an explosion happened. Through all the dust and smoke Melissa lost her eyesight and was being carried away.

Bumblebee ran back to the scene. He went the dust and what remained of the building. /Melissa? MELISSA!/ He beeped. He paniced. His door wings twitched alot by this time. "BumbleBee she might be..." Ratchet didnt finish. The yellow scout was scared and worried. /No... She cant. She... She... She isnt dead. I can feel it through our bond./ He beeped. But the fear of losing her stayed in his brain pan.

With Melissa... She was in a dark dirty room. She sat in the middle of the floor. By this time she regained her eyesight. "Wow... Someone has some chores to do." She said. As she finished the door flew open. "well, what do we have here? Melissa Esquivel. Says you take online schooling and your school report cards were all As. 18 years old. And part of a large family." A man with a scar on his face said. "How you doing? Now that you stalked me, time for me to know what your name is and for you all to let me out." Melissa said. He chuckled and turned seirous once more. "My name is Silas and you have been captured by MECH." he said as he walked out. "Oh and congrates on the baby. Though you wont have it for long." He said before he walked out. Melissa paniced. What did he mean by that? "please... Not now. Not never."

Bumblebee felt a surge of panic in his spark. /Must be the bond. Primus please dont let them hurt my family./ he whispered

With Melissa she was tired of waiting. She then remembered about the pocket knife she had in case of emgerancies. She struggled to move. "how am i suppost to..." She began before she saw the way. She scooted her way towards what she thought was a table. "Come on." She said as she worked to loosen the rope just enough for her to grab her knife. After many tries she got it loose. But not that much. She worked on getting her knife. Her hands struggled to reach her pocket but in the end she got it. "Yes." She said. Melissa's eyes struggled in the dark to find the knife. "Ah! There it is!" She whispered. She began cutting the rope. But Melissa heard heavy footsteps. "Please dont let it be that Silas guy again." She whispered. In matter seconds she saw who it was. But she didnt believe it.

"Need some help?" Breakdown said. "No i can handle these humans. Got Melissa?" Bulkhead asked. "You mean this good looking organic?" Breakdown said as he held up Melissa who was still shocked. "Your scout is lucky to have her as mate." He added. "Should i be offended or be happy?" Melissa asked as the two mechs pushed forward. As they made it outside the two mechs looked at each other. Breakdown put Melissa down. As soon as she was down Starscream and a small group of fliers landed near them. "Run and hide Mel." Bulkhead commanded. _Dont have to tell me twice_

Melissa ran in the oppsite direction of the decepticons. After running she was tuckered out. "Wow. Why dont i make this a workout show. 'Want to lose weight? Dont know how to? Well one economical way is being chase by decepticons.'" She joked. Too carried away she didnt see BumbleBee's foot. She slammed right into him. "Owwww! It hurts like hell itself!" She whispered. Hearing her BumbleBee scooped her up and nuzzled her with his smooth faceplates. "can we have cuddle time later? i left Bulkhead alone with decepticons." Was all Melissa said before all of the team but BumbleBee transformed and sped off. "Well they forgot about us. So Bee... Am i in trouble?" Melissa asked. /Yes. And as soon as our sparkling is born im so gonna punish you./ He beeped. "I didnt know you had a naughty side Bee." Melissa said as they walked slowly towards the direction the others went. "Hey i just thought of something. Do they even know where he is?" Melissa asked. Bee shrugged. /You always find stuff that isnt noticable. Thats why i love you./

y**Sorry for not updating. Ive been depressed lately. ._. Please R&R! Itll make me feel better. Oh and please when you review leave one of these anwsers : Twins or Triplets. When i get the deciding sparkling amount, ill start planning the sparklings gender. Please dont ingore! Please!**


	13. Crisscross

**Okay ... im sick here 'cuz of the pink eye. so yeah._. anyways... i have my decision. the sparkling amount is ... Drum roll please! Thank you if you actually did the drum roll sound. Now as for the sparklings... Read to find out! Im soo evil aren't i? :3 anyways... lets get reading! or for me lets get a writing! **

**I dont own Transformers Prime._. But Bumblebee is mine! All mine! *runs away with Bee in arms* **

**Melissa's POV **It was a week after the whole MECH inccident. And me and Bee have come to the conclusion that Breakdown and the decepticons ive met all have a little thing for me. The only one who i dont think does is Starscream. But even Megatron himself has a thing for me! Thats why BumbleBee got all jealous when i told him what Breakdown called me. /I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TOUCH AND COMPLIMENT YOU!/ He yelled. It was kinda cute to see him all jealous over me but kinda of sad too. If i counted my weeks right then im at my first month. And my hunger seems to be getting bigger. If you see the fridge its full of all sorts of food. Honey included. But Rachet said that i was suppost to eat healthy food and things doctors say. But i went all hell with healthy food! But Ratchet won and the fridge has "good" food in it now. Good food nothing. But i did mange to keep my honey. I somewhat lied when i said that i was craving honey and that if i dont get some i would unleash hell itself upon earth. The last part was a lie. Well anyways... Today ill get my first altra sound and i wanted it to be at night for some reason. Good thing Bee is here.

We walked towards the med bay. /You nervous? Im not. I mean im a little nervous. but you know not alot. Im just a tiny bit nervous. Not alot. Oh no im as calm as a sire can get. Yep that's me. The calmest sire./ He beeped. "Bee are you nervous?" I asked. /Who me? Im the calm sire... Yes i am nervous./ he beeped. I chuckled softly. He's nervous and he's not gonna be going through hours of pain to bring our children to this world. "dont worry Bee. Leave it to me. Весause when the baby is born all you are going to do is act like baby yourself. Watch." I said. He laughed. Ever since Natasha had a "talk" with Bee he changed alot for me. But in a good way of course. He would ask how i was feeling often. When we entered the med bay Ratchet had what i guess was an over sized tablet. "Hey Ratchet, you know what time it is?" I said excitedly. "Yes. Its 10:00 PM." He answered. I face palmed.

/She means to tell you about her first altra sound Ratch'./ Bee said. "Oh yes. Its time to find out how many wrenches ill have to put aside for the sparkling." Ratchet said. /"Hahaha. Not funny."/ Me and Bee said at the same time. Ratchet pointed to the berth. "But i thought that during the first month if you have an ultra sound it wont be relible?" I asked. Thats what my mother told me. "Thats because you humans do not have the techonolgy we cybertronains have. Our techonolgy is more relible than your human techonolgy." Ratchet answered as he was getting his stuff. "So that means if we find one im gonna have one ?" I asked. "Yes." He answered angerly. "Well didnt have to be mean." I said. I waited calmly while as Bee was shaking and moving around nervously.

Soon Ratchet came by me and BumbleBee didnt waste a second to came by me. I heard Ratchet mumbling something about kids and not being able to melt them down. I shrugged. "Lay down please." Ratchet said. I obeyed as Bee got nearer. A bit too near. "BumbleBee would you stop!" Ratchet yelled. He must have yelled loud because Bulkhead, Miko , and Optimus came in. I thought all the kids went home already. "What'd Bee do? How many is she having? Are they twinS? Triplets? Five? Sixlets?" Miko asked. "Miko the last two im sure arent even real." Bulkhead said. "But the amount is possible. Rare. But possible." I said. Ratchet ingored us and kept working. Bee kept watching him while i was wih the others. "So Miko i hope this wont encorage you to be a teen mom. Not that Bee is a bad or anything but the guy you met might not always be your knight in shining armor." I warned. She nodded and watched. She stared at my stomache and whispered something to Bulkhead. Bulkhead then stared my stomache too.

"so why you two are staring at my stomache?" I asked. I was quite curious. "I think your sparkling wants to be noticed." Bulkhead answered. "Isnt my belly big, in the middle or small?" I asked. "Dont fret. It looks like a small bump and its only noticable when youre laying down. Now let me work." Ratchet said. I moved a bit. I was getting uncomfortable. And needed to walk or anything to move! "Almost done?" I asked. "Yes i am. But let me finish!" Ratchet said. Really all he was doing was scanning me. I thought it was going to be like how human doctors do ultasounds. /Hey Bulk, if she has a mech we might let him became a wrecker like Wheeljack. He would be the most feared Autobot next to Optimus./ Bee said. "Hey dont plan ahead. I might not let them even take apart of this war." I said. I wouldnt go through all this just to see them get killed.

A chorus of Awww was heard. Optimus looked down at me with a raised "eyebrow". "And if Optimus diagrees too." I finished. "I would need both creaters approval." He answered. After a few quiet seconds Ratchet looked at the screen and muttered somthing. "So how many we talking about?" Miko said. "Yes Ratchet i too am quite curious how many new additions we will recieve." Optimus said. Bee at the time was wiggling around playing with his hands. "she's having twins." Ratchet said. At the same time BumbleBee fell to the ground. "Is he okay?" I asked. "Yes. Just fainted by the excitement." "Congrats" All the bots said. I smiled. Twins. We're heading into trouble. "But they are not normal." Ratchet said. Oh crap. What does he mean. "Nothing bad but the twins are cybertronain." He contuined. Oh man! I bet when i give birth its gonna hurt worse than hell itself.

_Next Day..._**General POV **Melissa woke up slowly. She checked the time. "Aw man! Its 3:00! How could i sleep that long?" She asked to noone. She decided she could take a shower now so she wouldnt worry about it later.

Bee waited in the main hanger. Twins! He would have twins! Twins were rare and the only twins he met were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. If they were a bother, Bee thought, imagain how my twins would be. Arcee walked up. "Whats on your mind Bee?" She asked. /Melissa is having twins./ he beeped happily. "Congrates Bee. Youll be a great sire." She said. Bee nodded and went in the rec room to grab himself a snack. He wondered how they would look like. /If they're femmes, they'll be as beautiful as their mother./ He wondered out loud. "And if they're boys they'll be as handsome as their father." Bee heard. He looked down to see him about to step on Melissa. /Oh Primus. Are you okay? Did i hurt you?/ He beeped. "No." She answered as she saw BumbleBee's human sized holoform activate. Bee grabbed Melissa and hugged her tight. They stayed like that for a while. Melissa had a gray shirt with black skinny jeans. Her long black hairwas down and a blue sports cap was on her head. /You my little tom boy./ He beeped. Melissa smiled and went to the fridge. "BumbleBee go with Arcee. You two are going to investagate a mine." Ratchet said said. Bee's doorwings drooped down. "Its okay Bee. My friends called and asked if we could go to Natasha's place later. Just dont get yourself killed. My twins need a dad." Melissa said.

By the time BumbleBee got back it was 6:10. Bee had a few scratches. "So you wanna go Bee?" Melissa asked as Bee went into their room. /I guess we can./ BumbleBee answered. Bee transformered and took Melissa through the same way he did on that night. Thats how they called it now. That night.

As they neared the house Melissa looked around. "Been a long time since i've been in here." Melissa said as she slowly ran her hand over the seats. /well we dont get out often./ He said. "We? Isnt me who doesnt get to go out often?" Melissa said. As they pulled up Bee's human holoform crackled to life. "Lets go." Melissa said. Melissa knocked on the door as BumbleBee grabbed her hand.

An excited Carla opened the door. "Yay! Youre here!" She squealed. Carla literally grabbed both of them and threw them on the couch. "So now that me and Bee have been thrown on the couch what occasion calls us here?" Melissa asked. "Its your first month and you need to relax. So how many babies you havn' ?" Jessica said. "Haven! That could be a name!" Melissa yelled. "But what if theyre boys?" Bee asked. Melissa shrugged. "Dunno." She answered. "oh and im having twins." She finished.

It was morning and Bee and Melissa were barely leaving for base. /Oh Primus after you give birth i swear you will pay for all this Melissa. You will be at my mercy./ Bee said. "Its not my fault my friends wanted to talk all night." She said. She looked at the time which was 8:00 am. As they neared the base Miko stood up and yelled,"So last night was steamy for you two?" "Miko! We just went to my friends house." Melissa said. "And stayed all night? Ha! Im not that dumb!" Miko answered back. "My friends appeared to be chatty." Melissa said as Jack rode in with a middle aged woman riding with him. "Mom this is my science fiction club."

**Well here it is! Now time for genders! Im gonna make a poll if it doesnt appear then just tell me in your reviews. In fact tell me in both please. Thanks! **

**Waffle queen out!**


	14. Metal Attraction

**Hello! So ill talk at the end cuz im lazy in the begining. Oh and thank you Lady Minuialwen for inspiring me. But im not bring in the terror twins. and a few things : This bots vechile form is a blue 2011 ferrari 458 spider. And if you wanna see how he looks like in prime look it up please and i didnt draw him so thank that artist . And i dont know if he's gonna be in prime or not but im adding him. So yeah.  
**

**I dont Transformers Prime. I own Melissa and her friends though! And her soon to be born twins who readers still havent chosen their genders. Just saying. **

**Melissa's POV **One month passed since Ms. Darby first met the bots. And Jack kept warning us that she would go one day. And we have been preparing for that day. But today was a slow day and hopefully some excitement would pop up. Dino gave birth last month and i was forced to sell her and her puppies. I sat watching some tv shows. But even that was boring. Bee was in the rec room since it was barely 12:00 in a Saturday. And it was boring as hell. "Optimus. I have picked up an autobot becon." Ratchet said. Finally! Some excitement around here. "This Optimus Prime. Who is this?" Optimus said. I literially jumped out of the couch. "This is cybertron's fastest bot. But you can call me Blurr." Blurr answered in a fast voice. I never knew anyone could talk that fast.

"Blurr, we will send you coordinates to land. Please try to stay hidden while i and a team member come to get you. Safe landing." Optimus said. Well a new bot Coming. /Ive heard of Blurr. a fast bot./ Bee beeped. "So... Who's going with? Can i go? I am part of the team." I asked. Which was true. Ever since i met them i was part of the team. "No Melissa. Not in your condtion. Medic's orders." Ratchet said. "Killjoy." I mumbled. "I may be old but i still have good hearing!" Ratchet answered. "Enough. BumbleBee come with." Optimus said. Damn. Bee nodded and Ratchet opened a bridge. At the same time Arcee and Jack came in. Well forget them!

**general POV **Jack bumped into Melissa by accident and that set her off. "Oh sorry." Jack said. "Forget it. Noone wants me around! Then why let me stay if noone needs me! It makes no sense! Its not fair! Life isnt fair!" Melissa yelled as she stomped off to her room. "Well. What's wrong with her?" Arcee said as she transformered. "Dont mind her. Its just her hormones. And soon we'll be having a new addition to the team." Ratchet said. "But i thought it took 8 months for a baby to be born. And wasnt she having twins?" Jack asked. "No not her twins but an autobot 'racer' named Blurr." Ratchet answered. Arcee and Jack let out ohs.

after an hour an alarm went off. "Arcee an unknown car is heading towards the base." Ratchet said. "'Cons?" Arcee asked. As if on cue the car came in. "No mom." Jack answered. "Again?" Arcee asked. "She worries." Jacked answered again. June then got out of her car. "Hi Jack." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Mom!" Jack said. At the same time Bulkhead sped in. Miko and Raf jumped out of him. "Did you see how Bulkhead do on the turn?! Bulkhead's an animal!" Miko said. But she and Raf paused to see June standing there. "Remember when this used to be a private club." She whispered to Raf. "Dont worry Ms. Darby. We were wearing seatbelts." Raf said as he fixed his glasses. "You better have or you wouldve had a good long speech about why wearing a seatbelt is important." An angry girl voice said. "Wow. Raf i would have died if i had i sister like Melissa." Miko said. "I heard that you little brat!" Melissa yelled as she walked up the stairs. "I can see the baby is growing nicely." June said. It was true. Melissa was at month 2 and she looked like she was at 4. "Thank you Ms. Darby." Melissa said nicely.

"So where's Optimus?" June asked. "Went go get a new autobot with Bumblebee. Sorry to disappoint." Ratchet answered. "And I wore heels and everything..." June said. Melissa laughed a bit while Jack and Ratchet were getting uncomfortable. "MOM!" Jack said. "Come on Jack." Arcee said. "Where you going?" June asked. "routine diagnostic." Arcee answered. "Are you sure you need Jack for that?" June asked. "Mom!" Jack said. "Alright just be safe." June said. Thats when Arcee had enough. "Bulkhead i need you to go back into the field to find a becon." Ratchet said as he handed Bulkhead a scanner. "Wait up. Ill go with." Arcee said. "Arcee arent we suppost to go on the routine diagnostic?" Jack asked. "Mother knows best." Arcee said. "Not always!" Melissa yelled from the stairs.

**Melissa's POV **If they were going i was soo going too. I walked slowly to groundbridge acting like i was just saying good luck. or i think i was. I looked at my stomach. If i were to run i wouldnt be fast. I read abit on pregnancy to know that you were always suppost to keep some sort of food and a bottle of water close. I looked at Miko and saw the glint of mischive in her eye. Bulkhead and Arcee crossed. I sneaked through. But i wasnt alone.

Miko was right behind me. "uh... Hi?" She said. "Keep quiet! We wouldnt want the bots to hear us. Or theyll get pissed as hell." I said. "We'll get what?" A voice said. Oh crap. "Arcee! uh i said... Please dont send us back!" I said. ::Ratchet. Ill need a bridge for the miss dare devils here.:: I heard Arcee said. "please dont take me to helicopter mom. I just miss how we used to be." Miko said. ::scratch that::

We walked in quiet silence. Well that until Bulkhead turned up heavy metal. But then Arcee uplugged it. "A warrior needs to be silent but deadly." She said. Me, Miko, and Bulkhead brusted out laughing. "Why'd i say?" Arcee say. "Here on earth silent but deadly means a totally different thing." Bulkhead said. i finally stopped laughing. Bulkhead and Miko moved up front leaving me and Arcee in the back. "I always get the flank." Arcee said. "i know but Miko wants to be up front." Bulkhead said. Arcee pouted and looked at me. I wasnt in good shape. I was breathing heavily and stopping alot to take breaks. Arcee sighed and picked me up. "Thanks." I muttered. When we reached the top of a mountain we saw Breakdown and a spider robot fighting. Arcee put me down so did Bulkhead to Miko. "Stay here. We mean it." Arcee said. "No worries captin. Melissa doesnt look like she should walk Anyways." Miko said. Am i that fat?

When they started fighting i acciddently... Yes accidently tripped and fell down. Guess who caught me? It was the spider bot. "Uh hi?" I said. "I got what i came for. And a trophy too." She said. She was about to leave when Arcee hit her from the rear and the spider dropped something shaped like a bracelet. It started glowing and soon Bulkhead and Arcee were sent flying. I didnt see what happened to make them do that but when i opened my eyes Breakdown had the bracelt thing on his servo and transformed. "Come on sweetie. Lets take our leave too." The spider bot said. She threw me up in the air and transformed into a heliacopter. I looked to the others. I heard Bulkhead say,"Bee is gonna kill me.". Lets just hope that i surive this.,

"Why so quiet? Name's Airachnid by the way." That named suited her since she is a spider. "So did i mention i feel sick?" I said. "Purge inside of me and ill make sure you and your sparkling suffer." Airachnid answered. Well you couldve just said ,"Dont throw up on me." I looked through the window. We were growing somewhere but where? As if Airachnid read my mind she transformed and put webs on my body. "I look like a spider's prey. Oh god." I said. Please dont let her suck my blood. "Be quiet." she said as she shot more webs and when she was done i saw she had made a trap for poor Breakdown. After waiting and stay quiet Breakdown came straight into the trap. As Airachnid looked at her wins she took the bracelt thing. "Why does everybot want that anyways?" I asked. "It is polarity gauntlet. itll keep bots and cons alike away." Airachnid said as she dragged Breakdown to an old gas station. When we got there i was put down and webbed to the wall of the station. i tuned out of their little conversation. I was scared and hungry. VERY hungry. And thristy. This isnt good. when youre pregant youre not suppost to be hungry, thristy, and feel strong emonations like fear and anger.

I waited. And waited. And waited. Oh frag this waiting. I saw Arcee and Bulkhead coming. And were they stuck together? As i thought about that i saw a bridge open and a blue blur came up to me. In a matter of seconds i was free and i was back at base. I looked around. Was i dreaming? "This the girl?" A blue bot asked. He was... Okay i admit it! He was hot. Sorry Bee. But i still love BumbleBee with all my heart. But this bot was blue with some black parts on his legs, chest ,and neck. His legs looked some what like Bee's and he had mowhog like thing that was pointed backwards. "Like what you seeing?" He asked. I blushed. "Too late. Im taken." I answered. "Name's Blurr by the way." Blurr. That suited him.

I looked at Bee who was somewhat sad. "Whats wrong Bee?" I asked. /Blurr is going to be your new guardain./ He beeped. "But isnt BumbleBee my gaurdain slash husband?" I asked. "Me and Optimus agreed that since BumbleBee has Raf to take care of, and youre gonna need a bot that will be there when you need him..." June started. "But Bumblebee is there when i need him!" I yelled back. "I mean having two charges is going to be hard for him. and if the decepticons attack he wont be able to get away easy with two. And since Blurr is fast he can bring you back to base if you go into labor outside of base." June said. Blurr smiled sadly. It must hurt to see that youre making a couple hurt. I sighed. No use fighting. "Alright."

"Why dont you two get to know each other?" June said. "if its okay with Bee." Blurr said. Bee nodded. Blurr transformed into a 2011 ferrari 458 spider with sissior doors. One word; AWSOME. I climbed in with my iphone in hand. "So where you wanna go? The place where femmes paint themselves? Or maybe a race way? Or a place where i could get a nice long shower? I havent taken a long shower in cycles. I always had to hurry in case decepticons decided to attack. But decepticons never came. So now i reget not taking long showers. So what do you like? Like music?" He said really fast. "Um... I like music. Wanna hear earth music? If you do which one do want to hear? Emo pop, pop, or rock," i asked. "How about your band from each?" Blurr answered. I connected my iphone to his radio. There i picked the first one was Decode by Paramore.

_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind. I can't win your losing fight all the time. How can I ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride No not this time. Not this time... How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well. How did we get here? Well I think I know! The truth is hiding in your eyes And its hanging on your tongue! Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see. What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all. Well I will figure this one out On my own (I'm screaming "I love you so")On my own (My thoughts you can't decode) How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah. How did we get here? Well I think I know. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves... Yeah...! How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah. How did we get here? Well I used to know you so well! I think I know. I think I know! Ooh, there is something I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true..._

as soon as it ended i felt Blurr start to turn to base. "So you like the song?" I asked. "The singer has a beautiful voice. Is there another band you like? " Blurr asked. Thats when i picked another song. This time it was One step closer by Linkin Park.

_I cannot take this anymore. Saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance. Less I hear the less you'll say! You'll find that out anyway . Just like before... Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge! I'm about to break! I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to disappear! All these thoughts they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance. Nothing seems to go away. Over and over again. Just like before... Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break! Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm about to BREAK! Everything you say to me Takes me one step closer to the edge. And I'm about to break! I need a little room to breathe Cause I'm one step closer to the edge! And I'm about to break!_

By the time it finished we were back at base. Appearantly Blurr memorized the place. Not that im calling him stupid but it took me a week to memorize its location. When we got back Ratchet was the only one in the main hanger. "And what have two you been doing?" He said. "We went for a long drive while hearing Melissa's favorite songs. By the way Melissa, i vow to the allspark that you will give birth safely." Blurr vowed. "Ill hold you to that." I said. As i walked to my room i saw Bee on the edge of the berth. He had his head on his servos. He was asleep. I quietly walked towwards the bed. Hoping he didnt hear me. But he did. /Melissa?/ He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes Bee?" I answered. /Are you leaving me?/ Why would he ask that? "No why? If i wanted to i would have already. theres something that attracts me to you." I said as Bee picked me up. His eyes were glossy. Thats when tears sled down his smooth face plates. "Bee... Baby please. I would never leave you. " I said. I slowly caressed his face which seemed to stop his tears from flowing. /I dont know what i would do without you. I love you with all my spark. But please dont ever leave me/ He beeped sadly. "I vow to our gods, that i will never stop loving you. Through thick and thin Bumblebee." I said. /Through thick and thin./ he repeated. "Come on. Lets get some sleep."

**Yay! Happy ending! In this chapter... Oh i dont own those songs. So theres a poll on my profile so please tell me what genders i should chose! Thanks! **

**Waffle Queen out! **


	15. Rock Bottom

**hello my loyal readers! I have choosen the genders! Thank you all for voting, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Ive been depressed and you guys are making me feel better. And time for another question. One of Melissa's twins are a real mech from G1 and Animated. In animated he was shown for a very very short time. I will give some more clues. Not detailed but theyll be clues. the winner who will post his/her answer in his/her review will get to tell me what name of the next sparkling will be. The one Melissa promised BumbleBee. i will PM and write it in a chapter to tell you. it will only last for 3 chapters. good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Like in the hunger games, Ladies and gentle men let the 15th chapter of It started that night begin! **

**I dont own Transformers prime or The Hunger games. Not yet that is... **

**Melissa's POV **I looked around. At last the dust began to settle. I looked for Blurr. "Blurr!" I yelled. "Over here!" I ran towards the sound. When i finally saw him, his foot was trapped in rocks. "Im okay. Ever thought of this happening. I have since we stepped foot in here. Of course being an autobot means not being able to be afraid. I wasnt afraid but i was worried. Ever get that feeling of being worried about your own safety? Are you okay? I hope the twins enjoyed this..." Blurr said before i cutted him off with ,"Blurr we are stuck in a cave with you trapped under rocks.. And.. Youre...asking.. Me... Questions.?" I said as i saw Blurr kick realy fast his legs turned into a blue blur. "You were saying?" "Haha... not funny. Come on lets get out of here." I said. We luckly werent trapped in a small space. We could wander off easily. Wandering off was my mind. I thought back to what caused this. And what happened in the morning.

**Flash black Melissa's POV**_I woke up slugishly. I stopped because of the movement in my stomach. Uh! These Twins will be my end. Just watch. As i slowly got off the bed i remembered that today was the day i saw my twins' gender. I quickly got up to change. I looked at my stomache. I was at month 4 but looked like 7. Arg. _

_When i stepped out of the room it was 12:00. Yes i wake up late. Not my fault. As i walked ... I mean waddled to the main hanger i accidently bumped into Arcee and Jack. "Oh sorry Arcee." I said. "Watch where youre going!" she yelled back as she walked away. "Dont mind her. Ill talk to her." Jack said. I simply nodded. Jack ran to catch up to Arcee. I quietly walked to where they were talking at. "Arcee whats wrong with you and Melissa?" Jack asked. "She thinks that she can just walk in here and act like she runs the place!" Arcee yelled. "You know very well thats not true. So whats really wrong?" Jack asked again. "Shes a girl with choices. Choices that include leaving her twins with Bumblebee and leaving him too. Im not jealous but Bee is like my little brother. I dont want him to suffer." Arcee answered. "She wont. I promise." Jack answered. I at that time was starting to walk to the rec room. _

_After i ate my breakfeast, i walked to the med bay slowly. "Hi Ratchet!" I said excitedly. "Good morning." He said grumply. "Hi Optimus, Blurr, Raf, Miko, and BumbleBee!" They all bowed their heads. "Why so happy today? Oh Stephany said hi." Raf said. At least somepeople didnt forget about me. "Tell her hi for me. And i get to find out what genders im carring." I answered. "Dude i wish you had two boys so they can follow in Bulkhead's footsteps." Miko said. "I hope not. Two boys would mean that theyll be bring girls home." I said. I felt another kick. "I bet this one is gonna be a kicker." I mumbled. Ratchet took some gel like stuff and this small things hooked up to a small computer. "I thought you were gonna scan me? " I asked. "That was the first stage. In this one medics use what you human doctors use." He said as he used his mini form to check. _

_ I waited a little while with my eyes closed. I felt kicks again. "It seems your mech is going to be active. The femme is quite calm." Ratchet said. "Uh never mind." He said. If i remembered well femme meant girl and mech meant boy. So a girl and boy! And both are gonna be active. One thing im not gonna be a soccer mom. "Congrates sis." Raf said. "Your neice and nephew are gonna be so protected by Bulkhead! Nothing gonna hurt them." Miko said. "Uh Miko, Im going to be their guardain until theyre a certain age." Blurr said. "Thanks Blurr." I said. "Hey Melissa wanna hear 'Slash Monkey' in a live concert? I got three tickets. Me and Jack are going." Miko said. "Sure." _

_IBut before we even headed for there Ratchet sent Arcee, Bulkhead, and Blurr to investagate an energon pulse. When got there it was a huge cave. When the bots went inside i sat outside with Jack and Miko. "So what you gonna name them?" Miko asked. "I dont know. It depends on how they look like." I answered. _

_The seconds turned into mintines and mintines turned into hours. By the time the bots came out it was 5:30. We had to be at the concert by 7:00. "So can we leave now?!" Miko asked. "We found a small pulse. Its a big cave so we came back for you all to check up on you." Bulkhead said. As he explained Miko looked in. But looking didnt seem to be enough because Miko ran in. And then Bulkhead. And Arcee and Jack. "Wanna go in? I mean everyone else did." I asked. "Okay but dont hurt yourself." Blurr said. "Really? Its me youre talking to." I said. "Exactly." _

_We didnt even have 5 mitines in the damn cave and it started to shake and rocks started to fall. Blurr being the gentle man he is scooped me up and used himself as a shield. It didnt last; Blurr was knocked down by a huge boulder. But before it squashed me Blurr made me slide somewhere where rocks formed a mini hut. But it was far from safe; It kept moving as more and more rocks came down on it. _

_**End of flash back**_** Melissa's POV**As we looked around again i felt kicking. "God. Blurr, these twins are gonna kill me." I said. "Well sparklings are active. Not to mention somewhat annoying. But theyre quite cute. I mean theyre optics are bigger than their hands. But anyways... What are some names do wish to name them?" He answered. "I didnt chose yet. I was waiting til they were born." I answered. "But you can plan." Blurr said. "Well... If the girl is a creamy color then maybe SnowWhite. Yeah that sounds corny doesnt it?" i answered. "What do mean by creamy white? Arent they going to be human?" He asked. Ah i forget to tell him! "Theyre cybertronain. And if the girl is a dark purple then her name would be Athena. If the boy is a redish color his name would be Flare." I said. "Flare sounds like a femme name. How bout... Red? No no. Um, Rod? Robin?" Blurr said. "Ill think about that." I said. I started yawning. "Go recharge. Ill watch for us." Blurr said.

**General POV **Blurr looked at Melissa who stared blankly. It took five seconds for her to see but she soon hudled in the little 'hut'. After mintines of seeing his charge falling asleep Blurr thought back to the months before. He remembered how she and he began to form a bond. But it wasnt like hers and BumbleBee's bond. Compared to his its a heap of scrap metal. Blurr sighed. What he wouldnt give to have a mate like Melissa.

"Wake up!" Blurr heard. He shook off the sleep just enough to open his optics. "WAKE UP!" Melissa yelled again. This time Blurr jumped. "Who knew such small creature could make such noise." He mumbled. "I checked my iphone and it said its 6:00 PM. We slept for almost a day." Melissa said. "Yes mother." Blurr said. Melissa snorted motioned Blurr to follow her. Not wanting to anger her he obeyed.

Blurr watched Melissa waddle forward. "Melissa this cave isnt... going... Any...where.?" Blurr said as he saw the others. Miko smiled and waved. "Sorry for not tidying up." Melissa said as she motioned to her dirty clothes. What used to be a blue turtle neck sweater was now a dirty blue turtle neck sweater. The pants she wore were torn and dusty. Her black vans were dusty. Soon we heard grunts and Arcee and Bulkhead walked out. They transformed and the kids got on. "Follow the leader Blurr." Melissa said. "Just get in." He said as he transformed. The bots zoomed off leaving what ever happened in the cave. The bots kept going without looking back. "Blurr?" Melissa asked. "Yes?" "Thanks for protecting me." "Its my job. Plus I would have faced BumbleBee's and Raf's wrath."

**Well at least we got a chapter. Sorry guys if it was boring. Im sad and have writer's block. If want to help me come up with names and colors review please. If you all want a mini guide about it please, i mean PLEASE tell me. I will add them if give me ideas. Only femmes please. Thank you. **

**Sad Waffle Queen out.. ._. ㈹5**


	16. Partners

**Sorry for not updating but stuff happens. Like Knockout coning and seducing me. So far noone has the right answer of the story. 2 more chapters people! Then the contest is off! Next clue: His favorite weapon is the energy bow. So starting now guess people guess! **

**I dont own transformers Prime.**

**General POV **_On the decepticon warship... _"My lord, project 00-67 is going very well. Aside from the fact that we still cannot pen point the subject's location it is going smoothly. It seems that Starscream has forgotten to add a tracker." Airachnid said. Megatron nodded as he looked at the report. "so it seems that we might be having a luck streak. How long before they arrive?" Megatron said. "4 earth months are the ealierest. The latest is 5. Hopefully theyll be healthy and ready to obey you my lord." the spider bot replied. "And Starscream forgot about a decepticon realic named the immoblizer. Of course i shall regain it back into its rightful owner." Airachnid said with a smirk. At the sametime a door slid open and Starscream walked. "Ah Starscream."

_In the autobot base... _There was yelling at base. noone really knew why anymore since it has been going on for about half an hour. Ratchet looked from the side and shook his head. 'I must remember to keep a tight leash on a certain sparked human'' Ratchet muttered. "I heared that! If it wasnt for Miko this wouldnt **_be _**Happening!" Melissa yelled. She stood her ground at school with the occasional fight. Her parents never found out though. And the teen she fought always kept their mouth shut or Melissa would shut it for them. Growing up as the eldest girl in the family was never easy for Melissa. Her mother usually ingored her to please the younger children. If it didnt involve her period, the "birds and the bees" or school her mother didnt care enough to listen. She closed herself off from the world when she in the 9th grade. Raf was 9 years old but yet he understood Melissa, kept her secrets, and gave her advice. That year Melissa and Raf began the unbreakable bond. Well it was until now.

Bulkhead stood by Miko. "How is it my fault? All i did was say that Raf is geek." Miko yelled back. "Noone calls my little brother a geek! I dont care if it were god himself that called him a geek! **_BUT NOONE CALLS RAF A GEEK_**!" Melissa yelled. Miko crossed her arms and turned her back. "At least im not fat like you!" Miko suddenly yelled. Blurr gasped. Noone moved as the air tensed up even more. Instead of hearing sobs, they heard Melissa yell, "Well at least im not a careless, reckless little girl! You wanna know why im fat?! Im carrying thats why! You cant respect even a little kid! How unbelieveible!" Melissa said as she stomped off to the couch. Blurr stood there amazed. "Are all human femmes suppost to act this way?" he asked. Even though 4 months past since his arrival but he was still getting used to this crazy world. Miko shook her head and stormed off to somewhere else. Raf sat on the couch by his faithful sister.

Arcee finally came down after a while of being on top. "So what'd i miss?" She asked. "A whole big fight." Melissa said grimly. "with who? Wait let me guess you and Miko?" Arcee said. Melissa nodded. "I hate being stuck here being all bored. Im in my 6 month and look! I look like i was in month 8! This sucks!" Melissa whined. Arcee rolled her optics but understood. It was hard to carry and try to stay alive at the sametime.

"We're picking up an energy singal." Ratchet said. Melissa heard loud footsteps. She turned around to see Optimus. It was hard to imagen this strong brave autobot was once a data clerk. Melissa learned more about Cybertron and respected Optimus no matter what. "Can i come? I promise that ill be safe and stay close." Melissa said. Optimus looked at her with a raised optic ridge. Primus this girl was troublesome. Optimus sighed. "Stay close to Blurr. He will be fast enough to keep you out of trouble and you two must 1 yard behind us." He said. No use fighting with Melissa as long as she was pumped up for a _good long_ fight.

**Melissa's POV **As soon as Bee got in the main hanger we started towards the open bridge. When we crossed Blurr stopped while the others kept walking. "So Blurr, what are going to do once the twins are born?" i asked. "Protect them i guess." Blurr answered. "Okay. Um what were you before the war?" I asked. "Im not that old. I was constructed in the benninging of the war and on a different planet named Velocitron. It was colonized by cybertronains and everybot from there were speed demons. Almost everything we did involved racing. Velocitron or the Speed planet's flat plains were built into racing tracks in which everyone has been in." Blurr said in his fast talking. "So how old are you?" "Im equivalent to a 21 year old male human." he answered. Blurr picked me up and started walking. His silver faceplates couldnt hide his smirk. "why you smirking Blurr" i asked quite curious. "Oh its just that i still remember my first race" Blurr answered.

"Well dont have me hanging! Tell!" I said. Blurr smiled warmly at me. "Well it was a cold day in Velocitron. My creators stood in the crowd with my friends cheering me on. Sadly i was racing the one of the fastest bots in the whole planet! I thought i was going to be embrassed that i wouldnt be able to beat them. Each of our engines roared. The femmes stood praising us. The air around us was very tense and i had what you humans call butterflies in my tank." Blurr said. I nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but we suddenly heard blaster shots and yells. Blurr closed his mouth and walked slowly.

When we reached the team they had Starscream tied up and an anger Arcee. "I want to be on your side." Starscream said. "Yeah. And Ive been lobbing with the Fallen." Bulkhead said. Starscream looked around as if he were looking for something. Then his optics landed on me. "I know whats going to happen to the femme!" He yelled. I looked at him shocked. "Whats going to happen to her?!" Bulkhead said. Even though i may not be on Miko's favorite list, Bulkie always has my back. "I shall tell and if you let become one of you help her." Starscream answered. Optimus walked away with Arcee and Bulkhead leaving a shocked me, Blurr, and an armed Bumblebee.

When Optimus came back i was almost having a heart attack. ::Ratchet send a ground bridge.:: Optimus commed out loud. I stared blankly and wanted dearly to panic. I wanted to cry home to mom. But mom didnt want me near her or the family and i needed to keep my cool. Yeah. That might fail epically.

A ground bridge flared to life behind me and Blurr. It didnt take long for me and him to get the idea. "But Prime what about me?!" Starscream said. "She is sparked and needs to be attended. And as soon as we find this 'Immoblizer' you will tell us what is going to happen to her." Optimus answered. Of course that didnt settle my nerves at all. And while me and Blurr crossed the bridge i felt weak and dizzy. "Ratchet can you scan Melissa? Starscream said something was going to happen." Blurr said as he carried me off to the med bay. Ratchet nodded and scanned me. "Melissa, did you drink energon yet?" He asked. I shook my head. I didnt really want to since the bots need it more than i do. "Well drink a little. It seems the sparklings are getting weaker without it."

After ratchet gave me energon in a tinie tiny cup, i walked back with Blurr to his room so he could finish his story. "So get on with it!" I yelled. He chuckled. "Alright. It soon was getting closer to race time. We purred our engines to show off our horse power. I still remember the annoucer. He said ,'1-2-3. Go!'. Soon we off. But i was last. Trust me it embrassing to be last. I began to push all my limit and was getting tired. I kept thinking that if i lost i would have to run away to escape the insultd i was going to get." He said as he sat down on the bed. I was sitting on his palm and had a hand on my belly. It was huge. Forget it that i said i looked at month 8! I look really really really fat.

blurr then started again in his fast talk that i was now a pro to understand. "I think the racers got confindinte and started to slow down. Something clicked and soon i was pasting all of them. I went forward with all i could give. Soon i was at lap 4 which was the final lap. I sped through the finish line. I transformed to see i was first and the racers werent that behind. I waved to the bots as my image appeared in the big screen. I spotted my creators but my vision began to get blurring. Soon i fell to the floor." He said. He sighed and rubbed my head. "When i woke up i was at the emegercy room. My creators sat in chairs while i laid in a berth surrounded by energon goodies..." "Whats an Energon goodie?" I asked. "A treat for cybertronains. Kinda like your candy stock." Blurr answered with a wink. "Hey! How'd you know about my candy?!" I asked. "Are you or are you not going to let me finish?" He said trying to keep a straight face but through his voice you hear he's trying hard not to laugh.

"go." I said sweetly. "Alright. When i woke up i must've made loud noises because my creators woke up. My carrier hugged me and kissed my forehead while my sire patted my back. I still remember what they said. 'We're so proud of you creation. But we made a choice. Youre going to Iacon.' My carrier said. And as soon as i recovered i was sent to Iacon. The war was barely beginning so not too many bots actually cared about it. So for 10 years i was like any other bot in Iacon. Only i was the fastest bot of all Cybertron. But by the time i was in my young aduilt hood war was raging everywhere. I decided to enlist with the Elite Guard. I was trained well and since i was fast i become an intellingice officer. One day when i was off, i got sharp pains in my spark. After a few hours the pains died suddenly. Soon a friend of mine told me that Velocitron was captured by the decepticons. and that my creators were one of those who were killed in action. I waved him and as soon as he left i stayed in my room. If they hadnt sent me to Iacon i would be apart of the deaths. Soon i was sent to Tyger Pax. It was awful. There were corpses everywhere. But it was the final days of the war. Finally after vorns of fighting Cybertron couldnt keep life.

"I was one of the last to leave only because i changed my symbol to the normal autobots. I didnt want to remember the things that happened in Iacon. And so i then took a ship to the glaxy. After about 10 years out in space i went near this glaxy. But i was attacked and barely made it out. I killed the 'con and soon i found Earth. And you know the rest." Blurr said. I looked at him. Losing parents is the worst thing that can happen. Trust me i know. So when i saw him looking depressed i decided to cheer him up. "Blurr, wanna know my story?" I asked. He nodded. "Well i was the second child to what was to become a big family. My mother got pregant again with my next brother. Then my sister. Then Raf. And then Staphany. I was about 13 years old when she had Staphany. I never wanted to be the center of attention but being noticed was what i wanted. So when the rest of the family were raised with a mother and a father, me and my brother raised ourselves in a way. We care for each other, stood up for each other and we formed a strong bond. But he decided to move out and join the miltary. So when he left i was alone. I looked for comfort in each of my siblings none could take care of me like my brother. Soon i cut myself off from the world.

"It lasted like that for years. Raf just turned 9 and i was 14. I was going through a hard time since i barely started high school and i got lots of boys asking me out. So one day i told Raf and he helped a lot. I was one grade behind since my mom kept at home. I told Raf my problems and he helped me by saying that if i liked one of those boys that i should go for It. But they didnt impress me. I looked for something special in a boy. So soon after that day me and Raf began to tell each other secrets and give each other adivce. We were being keft out of the family so we considered ourselves our own little family. When he met the bots he started to drift away. But then the night of the prom happened and i met Bee. Now look at us. Love at first frag." i said. "who taught you to curse?" Blurr asked. "Bee. We're so inccent as we look." I answered. "Well i think we know more about each other. Want some thing to eat?" he asked. "But its early to be eating. Its barely 5:00." I answered. "You eat now or you eat left overs." He said.

We headed for K.O Burger. "Hey Jack!" i said as we went to the mic. "Melissa? What brings you my well kept work?" He asked. "Im hungry. So i want a small soda and a burger no pickles please. I hate pickles." I said. "12.31 dollars pay at the window." He answered. "not even gonna lower the price for a friend?" I asked. "Sorry Mel. But better pay up." Jack answered. Luckly i had created a job where i got 90 dollars per month. I worked at designing shirts online for a store. But they payed too less. And i created the best shirts. I payed and grabbed my food. "I dont think this 'soda' is good for the sparklings." Blurr said. "Calm down. Im just drinking one." i answered. I started to eat and drink as Blurr drived. When we stopped at a light we saw Jessica, Carla and Natasha walking. They stopped to look at Blurr. "hey Blurr i think youre being admired by girls." I said. "Theyre your friends?" He asked. I nodded. I had finished eating and thought i needed new clothes since the clothes i was wearing were getting small and tight. Blurr rolled down the window. "Hey you like my car?" I asked. "Melissa, care to take us to the mall?" Carla asked. I nodded. Before the light turned green the girls were in. "So is this Bee?" Jessica asked. "I am not Bumblebee. I am Blurr the fastest cybertronain in the world." He said in his normal way of talking. The girls looked shocked. "He's Blurr."

By the time we got out of the mall it was 7:00. I was surprsed the girls brought that much stuff. We walked around outside when suddenly a group of boys jumped Us. Carla screamed but a boy put a knife to her throat. We were all held back. I was scared. I felt helpless. "We're gonna have fun and earn some cash while we're at it." one of them said. Um Hello! Im pregant! I dont know if sex hurts the babies or not but if it isnt Bee then im not gonna let them touch me. Suddenly i got a new surge of energy. It wasnt the normal rush i would get but something stronger. I remembered the trick my brother taught me. _When someone gets you with a knife at your throat carefully distact him or her_, He said, then use the pocket knife i gave you. Grab them by the hand and put them behing their backs, secure their knife and put your knife on their throat. Quickly i thought of something. "Over here Police! we're over here to your left!" I yelled. The boys actually thought there was one. quickly i grabbed the man's knife and twisted his arms. He was in a potsition where he bending down and i put my pocket knif to his throat. "If you want him alive let them go." i said.

"Do what she says!" The man said. He looked scared. Thats what you get for messing with me and my friends! God i sound cheesy. quickly they dropped their knifes and i pulled the man up. "I think we can be of help in this one." I heard. I turned around to see a black haired boy with blue streaks, black jeans, a shirt with the autobot symbol and miltary combat boots who was next to Bee's holoform. Bee wasnt smiling. His blue eyes were filled with hate and he was frowning. quickly he cam to me and grabbed the man. "Do this again to my girlfriend and ill have your head." He said. Je punched him in the stomache to prove his point.

I walked over to Bumblebee's veichile form while he carried my bags and the girls went to Blurr. "Take them home please Blurr." I said. His holoform nodded and the girls got insude. I looked at Bumblebee who was inside the car. I got in. "Bee you okay?" I asked. "No im not okay. Those slaggers could have killed you. all three of you. i dont want to lose you. Im lucky that Blurr commed me when he heard screaming. He thought you going through labor and didnt know what to do. Good thing is that you know how to defend yourself." He said. His holoform disappeared and i was left in silence. "Bee, my brother taught me. Ill be okay. I mean i surivived the decepticon attacks who are bigger and more murderous." i said. /im just worried ill lose you. if you were cybertronain i wouldnt have to worry lot. same thing as human. If i were human we would have this much worries./ he beeped.

"I love you Bee."

/I love you too./

**And another chapter done! Sorry for going so fast in the months. And im getting cheesy. Why god why?! Anyways good bye til next time!**

**waffle queen out!**


	17. TMI

**Yay! We're almost to the end of season 1 in this story. And Blurr's story was made up by me. only Vecitron wasnt. So the winner still hasnt answered. You may now PM me to ask for the prize. If the winner still doesnt answer then the first person who PMed me will get the prize. Anyways... I have a poll on my profile so ya can vote for which name the femme should be named. Enough of my jibber jabber. Time to jump into the story. **

**I dont own Transformers prime... But i will when one day! *laughs evily***

**General POV **Melissa, Bulkhead, and Miko watched a monster truck ralley Miko took Bulkhead. "God that mustve been fun." Melissa said. "it was! Dude you shouldve went!" Miko said. "Hey, Ratch, check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week." Bulkhead said. " I compiled some highlights with my cellphone." Miko said. "Innocent vehicles battling for the entertainment of human spectators?" Ratchet shuddered. "Bloodsport!" He yelled. " Yeah!" The ex wrecker and the two girls yelled. "Why not help Optimus instead?" Ratchet asked. "im sure Optimus has the thingy-mabom under control." Bulkhead answered. "the 'thingy mabom you refer to is Cybertronain data cylinder." Ratchet said as he put the picture on the tv. "Dude!" Miko said. "These cylinders come from the Golden Age. They have important data. Once the war began they were sent off to keep them from decepticon hands. Finding one on earth is very important." Ratchet explained.

**Melissa's POV **We heard a beep. "Ratchet, we need back up." Optimus said. Bulkhead slammed his fist together. "I made for back up." He said as he went through the ground bridge. "I have an important mission for you too Miko." Ratchet said. He handed Miko a mop. "Why cant Melissa do this?!" She asked. "Just in case you havent noticed Miko, im pregant. And i can barely do anything." i said. "And 2 months she will feel a lot of pain." Ratchet added. "one." I said. "But humans give birth at 9 months." He said. I heard the ground bridge close. "normal pregantcy. Im having twins. Which are rare and are born early." I said. Ratchet looked at me as if we were having a stare down. "Anything else i should expect during birth that i do not know of?" He said. "Um not really." i said sheepishly. He turned back to the moniters while i sat on the couch. It was kinda hard to believe that im almost gonna give birth. I mean from racing Knockout to hearing Blurr's story. Yeah it seemed so unbelievable. But then again im having robot babies. Who are blocked my view of my legs. I cant even walk since my legs cannot support my own weight. I weigh 210 right now. Yeah thats how heavy i am compared to my thin legs. Its been 7 months since ive gotten pregant. Lost in my thoughts that i didnt hear Miko call until i heard Ratchet yell "Um Ratchet..." I said. "Yes!" He yelled. "Is Miko out there again?" I asked. He nodded and started to talk to Miko again. I sighed. Its gonna be _long_ time.

after 5 minutes the bots came in. "Hey! Can i get some help?!" I asked. /On what?/ Bee asked. "Can you get me my paint and canvas? I got inspriation!" Bee nodded and went to our room. i sat on the couch while the bots exaimed Bulkhead. i heard them talk and say stuff. By the time Bee got back with my stuff they were finished and decided to go somewhere because next thing i knew all of bots but Bulkhead and Rachet went towards the ground bridge. I had my buckets of paints. "Hey Melissa! Mind Bulkhead using a can of paint?" Miko asked.

I stared in disbelief. Bulkhead kept jabbering in some words i didnt know while painting strange symbols on the walls. I heard Ratchet and Miko walk towards him but payed no attention to them. "That is not art. It is science!" He said. He grabbed Bulkhead and took back to the med bay. Miko went up to the railing and helped me go to the railing near the med bay. Ratchet called back the bots and opened a ground bridge. "See the hot spot? Its live information." Ratchet said. "And so Bulkhead's turning into a math genusis?" I asked as i sat down on a chair Miko brought me. Sonetimes she was a good kid. "In a way. He is writing a formula. And it seems to be for synthetic energon." Ratchet answered. "Whats that?" Me and Miko asked. "Its a subitude for real energon." Blurr answered. We nodded but the bots left us out after that question. We rolled our eyes. They thought that just because we're humans means that we dont understand anything. I slowly got up and went back to my project. The canvas was still half empty. But it was forming a picture. I looked at my colors and my brushes. "Cool. What is it?" Miko asked behind my back. "Youll see when im done." I continued my work.

**General POV **Miko was bored. The rest of the team went who knows where. Melissa and Bulkhead were still painting. Finally Miko went to get her guitar. "You want impulfied? This is impulfied." She said as she strumed a note on her guitar. Bulkhead covered his audios and yelled, "im trying to concecrete!" "Ah! Youre starting to sound like Ratchet!" Who's Ratchet?" Miko stared in shock. Did Bulkhead just forget the angry medic?

**Melissa's POV **I watched as Miko came back to Bulkhead disappointed. "Miko, i have an idea." I said.

"Bad idea!" I yelled as i saw Knockout and Breakdown. "Ya think? Hey Bulkhead! They're trying to steal your formula! Dont want that right?" Miko said. Bulkhead paused from his work and said," my equations!". We ran out of the stadium. So me and Miko decided to make Bulkhead remember by taking him to a monster truck stadium. But we met pirate and his sexy friend. While Miko ran with Bulkhead i started to fall behind. Appearing to be slow, Knockout grabbed me. Well im dead.

"You know you used to be thinner and faster if i recall." He said. He and pirate walked to where the trucks were parked. One by one they were either left by Mad sciencist or crush by Breakdown. I was on Knockout's palm as he checked. It was kinda sad. "Seems that you got rid of your frisky personality. Shame. I liked that side." He said. I stuck my tougue at him. "Keep it where it belongs or ill have to cut it off." He answered. And to prove his point he changed his hand into a buzz saw. "So femme, where's your friend? Is it this one or that one?" Breakdown asked. Suddenly we saw Miko run. Breakdown headed for her but Knockout stopped him. "Forget the human. Games are only fun to play if youre winning." He said as he pulled out a scanner. "And i think im warm." He said. I looked and saw Bulkhead. Scrap.

Suddenly Bulkhead transformed and painted a symbol on Knockout. "You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" He said as he knocked out Bulkhead. He also let go fall on a car. Luckly i didnt get hurt. Lucky bitch. Knockout changed his hand into a buzz saw and grabbed his head. Right when i thought it his end i saw Miko go at the cons. but she hit Bulkhead's head. And red light came out of his eyes. "I did it again?" Miko asked. When it was done the two 'cons looked really pissed off. I quickly ran , i mean waddled, to her. "Megatron will peel our paint for losing that." Knockout said. "So we're gonna peel yours." Breakdown said. But guess who came through a groundbridge at the same time? Thats right the autobots. "How about we peel out of here." Knockout said as the two left. Miko ran to the ex-wrecker with tears stinginh at her eyes. I felt bad for her.

"How is Bulkhead Ratchet?" Optimus asked. "He's stable but its too early to tell if he still has his memories." Ratchet answered. I sat on the couch where i slept. I finished my painting but at the time it wasnt good to show them. "So the information is lost?" Blurr asked. I saw Ratchet nod. "Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars. It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula, and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever." Miko said. "It was your quick thinking that kept the formula from getting into Megatron's hands." Optimus said. "Then why doesnt that make me feel better." Miko asked. "Its just early to tell. A familar smell or even a familar sound can wake Bulkhead up." Ratchet said.

Miko walked with her guitar and plugged it up. She turned up the volume while i stood where railing meets the med bay with my painting still not facing anyone. Miko strumed a note. As it echoed we waited for a second to see or hear Bulkhead wake up. But he didnt. Miko's pig tails drooped. Suddenly we saw Bulkhead's eyes open. He made other notes/sounds as he got up. "I love that song!" Bulkhead said. "I guess this is the time ill show what i painted." I said. "Oh yes itll be a wonderful artwork." Ratchet said scarcitisticly. I turned my painting and revealed it to them. "You like?" I asked. "Is that all of us?" Arcee asked. I nodded. It was a picture of the bots with the kids. Only one was missing; Me.

**Okay so its done! Now please go vote on my profile! And like i said before if you all want a mini guide to the femme sparkling name just say it in your review. Now good bye because i need to listen to Dont Trust Me by 3oh3. I think that the band. Anyways one more announcemeant! Do you want this story to have slash in it? Im starting to write it (dont ask why). And i just wanted to know if you all did. But itll be in future chapters. R&R please! **

**Waffle Queen out!**


	18. Stronger, faster

**Hello! well ive been having tests all week! Curse the CRCT! Well im sure im going to the next grade though. i always do. Anyways... well apparently i couldnt decide on the name so i asked for help from Bee4ever. and we came up with a new name. Sorry guys.. Oh and i have developed a talent for playing Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic adventure 2. So enough of my news. **

** I sadly dont own Transformers prime...**

**Melissa's POV **I rolled my wheel chair down the hall. Yeah i now use a wheel chair. Apparently im too weak to support my own weight. So Ms. Darby got me a whewheeel chair. At least im almost done. Im in my 34th week. In other words two more months before the base is filled with cries. But hey, kids are adorable. Just imagine one of tehm with Bumblebee's eyes! That would be cool. As for my weight... Im really heavy! 250! Yeah. I cant believe it either. But its true. As i rolled towards Ratchet i saw Raf look excited. Scratch that. He was practically jumping off the walls. Soon i heard him yelling for Bee. I rolled closer. "Hey wassup kiddo? what's happening?" I asked. "Ratchet made synthetic energon!" He said. "But, it isnt ready to be tested for cybertronains." Ratchet said. An alarm beeped and team prime started to get ready to stop whatever is causing it. "Autobots..." Optimus said before Ratchet cutted him off. "Optimus are energon storage is almost depleted. If one of you come back wounded well.." He said. "Understood. Please open a ground bridge. Autobots transform and roll out!" He said.

I bit my lip. Im pregant with twins who might need more energon when the bots themselves cant feed themselves. Damn. It.

I rolled to my room. But Ratchet made a batch of synthetic energon so that might help. But then again he said it still needs to have more testing. I sighed. Were my children suppost to die of hunger? I mean Ratchet said they were 95% cybertronain. And cybertronains need energon to surivive. I tasted blood in my mouth. I must have still been biting. Oh the irony! Im almost done with pregantcy months but they might even surivive their first day! I felt tears swell in my eyes. What if they going WERE going to die?! My fears of losing what me and Bee created were a little too close. I mean look at how far we had gone to make sure theyre be born normally just to lose them. That thought was dreading. And it was the the thought made the tears roll down my cheeks. "Mel?" Raf asked. "Huh oh hi Raf!" I said as i quickly wiped away my tears. "Were you crying?" He asked. "No!" I lied. "Melissa i know you were. And i know why too. Dont worry theyll be okay." Raf said. "What if theyre not?! What if they die? What if..." I yelled. "Exactly. Youre basing it all on 'what ifs'" Raf answered. You know for a kid he was pretty wise.

Finally we decided to go out to the main hanger but when we there it was time for me to ride my ramp. You see the autobots got worried that i would be jealous that the kids would be the only ones there on the platform. Making a make shift ramp out of a narrow creeky plank of wood. I named it the "Ramp of Hell". Closing my eyes i sped up to the platform next to Raf. Suddenly Ratchet came up to us and grabbed Raf. "Hey little fella." Ratchet said. "was the doc bot out fighting?" I asked. Ingoring me they went back to Ratchet. "Whatcha taking Ratch'?" Bulkhead asked. "Something i call Syth En." He said as he passed it to Arcee. "Optimus we should take some!" She said. "Or give Ratchet more so we could take a vaction." Bulkhead said. /Its cool./ Bee beeped as he saw it. "But was ready for autobot testing?" Blurr asked. "Blurr is right Ratchet. synthetic energon is tested on machines not Autobots." Optimus said as he handed it back.

**General POV time jump 1 hour later... **Melissa rolled down the halls in her wheel chair. Suddenly she heard a loud crash. Rolling as fast as she could she accidently saw Bee and Arcee hunched over something. But they were as close as they could be and suddenly theyre hands touched. Silently rolling away she cursed Arcee. 'Why not? I mean i cant cause pleasure to Bee like a girl his species.' She thought. Meanwhile with Bee and Arcee... /You think the twin will like this?/ Bee beeped. "Of course!" Arcee said. /But will Melissa like it?/ he beeped. Arcee nodded.

Back with Melissa she rolled around the base sadly. 'How could he? After everything that happened between us?!' She thought. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Energon sinal." Blurr said. Ratchet leaned on a wall with his hands crossed. "You might require an assist." Ratchet said. "Bumblebee can handle groundbridge duty." Ratchet said as Bumblebee beeped an okay. He opened it as the others went. Melissa sat quietly. /you okay?/ He beeped. Melissa shook her head. "I saw you with Arcee. You know if you wanted to be with her you shouldve just told me." She said as she rolled away. Bee looked at her confused. What did she mean? Then it hit him. When they touched hands. /But we were doing that only to put pressure on.../ But his words went to deaf ears.

Slowly time past. Each second hurting Bumblebee. ::Bumblebee please open a ground bridge.:: He was comm. linked. Bee opened it and walked off to find his mate.

He quietly search everywhere. Last place he was gonna check was Blurr's room. He wouldnt mind right? Pushing away the doubts he entered it. There he found his weeping sparked mate in the middle of the room. Feeling very sadden he went to what Melissa dubbed ,his mini form. Bee walked to Melissa slowly since he didnt want to get lashed out on. He watched as his mate rubbed her eyes making him feel worse. Bumblebee put a servo gently on her shoudler. Finally Melissa's eyes met his. They stood there looking into each other's eyes when Melissa hugged Bee. "Its always been you asking me not to leave you but now..." She said as she buried her face in his stomach plating. She then looked up at his face. "Please dont leave me Bee." She said softly. /Youre the girl i fell in love with. I wont leave you. I promise./ He beeped. Suddenly the door opened. "I hate to break up this happy moment but i would like my room back. Oh and Melissa, dont worry about the energon shortage. Your sparklings will grow up well." Blurr said.

**sorry i ended it like that but my muse is disobeying me. Anyways can yal read my other story called Prototype? Please! R&R please. Oh and next chapter is speacil for the story. **

**Scared Waffle out! ㈌3**


	19. One shall fall

**Sorry for not updating readers... So thanks for all you who reviewed and followed/favorited this story! So this is the big chapter guys. Hope ya prepared your presents for Melissa. She gets... Mad if you dont give her anything. Oh and im wanted to be a doctor when i reach college so i read health books from my fellow friends and found how the birth process is. So now im gonna be a vet. Im not gonna write in detail but ill write it nevertheless. And Raf's almost death happens during Melissa's labor. So its gonna come at dusk. **

**I own nothing but my ocs... **

**Melissa's POV **I sighed. Remember when i said i was almost done with carrying? Well somehow Agent Fowler conviced Team Prime to let him take me to a "hosptital". Yeah right. Im in a room in a miltary base in some god forsaken land. The room is pretty plain. And i can only talk to the team through web caming. So now doctors wait here 24/7 to see if im gonna give birth. I cant go anywhere but the private bathroom i have in the room. Im in bed most of the time and i use my wheel chair if i need to go to the bathroom. Right now im waiting for Raf to answer me. I tapped my fingers on the laptop's mouse pad. Finally in a few minutines Raf answers. "Hi Mel!" He says.

"Hi Raf. Where's everyone?" I ask. Suddenly Miko pops out of nowhere and scares the slag out of me that i scream. "Whoa dude its just me." Miko says. "You couldve warned me. Anyways, anything exciting happened while im away?" I asked. "Not really. Only that we made Ratchet laugh." Raf said. "Ratchet laugh? Ha!" I said. "Hey Bee, Melissa is on!" Raf says. In few seconds i see Bulkhead, Blurr, and Bee standing behind the couch. "Hi guys!" I said as i waved at them. /"Hi Melissa!"/ They all said. "So how much longer before you become a mommy?" Miko asked. "Any day now. The docs say that i might get hurt because the babies are metal and im skin. But who cares?! Ive been reading some books about labor and im kinda scared. The doctors say ill be okay but i camt help but be scared ya know?" I said. Its true. Im nervous as hell and nobot is here to help me.

"Its gonna be okay Mel." Raf said. "Thats because youre not gonna go into labor." I said. "We gotta go Mel." Miko said. "Oh okay. Bye?" I said sadly but it was too late because they turned their cam off. I stood there playing with hair. I had gotten a bang earlier. I sighed. They might be happy that im finally gone... I turned off the computer and sat there. Suddenly the door swung open. "Everything all right Miss Esquivel?" My nurse said. "Yes just got scared. Mrs. Jones, you've had kids right?" I asked. She closed the door and sat on my bed. "Didnt i say to call me Susan? But yes i have had 2 kids." She said. "Was your labor rough?" I asked. "Not really. It'll be okay Melissa. Youre gonna go through labor perfectly." She said. I smiled sadly. Susan smiled back as she walked away.

I soon slept a while. By the time i woke up it was 8:00 . I saw food which was now cold and juice. Apple juice to be exact. I grabbed the juice and drank it. For some reason i felt something tickle down my legs. It must be my period right? I was about to check when i felt a stab of pain in my mid section. God. Im too scared and unprepared to go into labor yet. Susan! What was the code i was suppost to use? Red? No that didnt sound right. Oh well frag the code. I yelled Susan's name at the top of my lungs that i could wake the dead. I tried to stand up but my weight was so unbalanced that i fell down.

I didnt know how much time passed but time seemed to stop for me. I closed my eyes and counted. The contraction were about 40 seconds long but they were close to each other. I opened my eyes to see that i was being taken away in a table. I wanted to curl up into a ball. I closed my eyes. "No curling up Miss." I heard. I couldnt tell who it was but i could tell it was a woman.

It was a long while before I heard doctors come in. The contractions calmed down but they still hurt like hell. The doctors stood over me discussing how the birth of "robots" would affect my health. "Hey ya know theyre not robots! Theyre my babies!" I yelled. I was pissed off because of that. Calling my children robots. The nerve of them!

I dosed off a while. The pain calmed down completly. It was peaceful. Until the contraction started to get painful. "Okay push on the second contraction. And try to breathe normally." A doctor said. My breathing was a mess and i couldnt control it. Soon the second wave came and i pushed. I let out a a big exhale.

"Okay keep pushing on every two contractions."

I shallowed hard and waited. And pushed. This happened for a long time. I kept hearing, "Good." or " Youre doing great.". That didnt help. Thankfully the doctors made me numb or ill be in a world of pain. Finally i heard the doctors say, "Give a good push. i can see the first one's head." I sucked in a good breathe and pushed. My pushing paid off because soon i heard the cry of a baby. "The first is out." A nurse said. "but you have one left." A doctor said. Scrap...

This time i pushed so hard that when i finished a doctor said, "One more strong one. The baby is half out." I gulped. Im out breathe. Im hungry. Im sick of pushing. Sick of it! "I cant! I cant do it!" i yelled. I saw Susan came up to me. "Melissa you got to. It's almost out. Just push one more time. Please do it for me... No do it for your children." She said. I shook my head. "I cant! I cannot push anymore!" I said. "Yes you can! Imagine one of your baby being alive but one is dead just because you say you cant push." She said. Thats what broke me. I suffered, cried, and was a bother to the autobots because of my twins. The pain would go to vain if both of them arent in my arms. I gulped. I pushed hard and i heard crying again. Then clapping. Then i was out like a light.

**General POV ****_Autobot base _**Bumblebee sighed as he saw Raf stablize. /Good to see you alive Raf. Dont ever scare me like that again!/ He beeped. "I wont. I promise." Raf said. Soon the elevator started to come down. The autobots waited tensely. Soon the doors opened the cries of infants were sounding through the base. Bumblebee looked closely at the vistors. There were two men carrying bug buddles and they stood there for a second. "Who are you and what are you doing in this classified area?" June asked. "We are delivering a mother and her children." The man said coldly. He was dressed for combat. /Melissa?/ Bee beeped. The two men walked out and another man rolled out a sleeping Melissa.

The men put the babies down the sofa and left Melissa near there and left. Miko ran up the stairs and sat roughly on the sofa nearly knocking down a buddle. Arcee nudged Bee. He slowly walked there. Miko on the other hand was holding a baby and looking at it but its blankets covered their face and body. "Dude i wanna see the baby." Miko said. Ratchet walked up to her and grabbed the small sparkling. It was about the size of his pinky. He turned to look at Melissa who was now waking up. "Where am i?" She asked. She looked around and saw everyone. Ratchet gave her the sparkling he was holding. She carefully unwrapped its blanket.

Its color was like fire. It even had a yellow flame painting on his chest. Its optics were too big for its head. "Its the mech." Ratchet said. Melissa looked at him. He by now had stopped crying and staring into his carrier's eyes. "Hot Rod. Thats your name. Youre my little Hot Rod." Melissa said. Miko gave her the other sparkling. This one was a light purple and black near her torso and legs. "You remind me of a Raven. So ill call you Raven." Melissa said. It was like naming puppies. Only they were her children.

Nothing could separte her from her children. At least not yet...

**So you likey chappie? For Hot Rod just imagine him in his Animated form. Please R&R! **

**Waffle Queen out!**


	20. One shall rise part 1

**Hello readers! Im not as happy as im usually becuase the kids at school and ive been busy with projects and final exams and preparing for my honors classes for next school year. So really i wasnt planning on writing today. But i thought,'I can write now then explode in confinte later.' So here i am. So im missing some parts as i can see. So please bare with me because im doing all this from memory. Anyways... On to the story!**

**i dont own Transformers prime... **

**Melissa's POV **I sat near Raf's little bed. After what i heard that happened i freaked out and Hot Rod started crying. Raven just stared at me like ...well like a raven. I hushed Hot Rod who is now being held by his uncle Bulkhead. I brushed some hair off of Raf's face. "Dont you dare ever try to leave me like that." I said. Raf looked at me. "Im going to keep my promises to you and Bee." He said as he looked Bee. He was holding Raven who was simply staring at all of us. Bee looked nervous as if she were going to grow and eat him or something. "Bee chill. She's not gonna grow and eat you." I said. "Bulkhead! Arcee go get Optimus! NOW!" Ratchet yelled as a groundbridge flared to life. Bulkhead gave Hot Rod to Bee and ran though it. I watched as he gave me a nervous glance. It seemed to say,'Help me.' I chuckled and looked at him. "Hey i gave birth to them. And they need bonding time with their dad." I said. /But at least help me with Hot Rod./ He beeped. Said baby was wiggling around the arms of his dad even though was about the size of his finger.

Bee gave me Hot Rod but then gave me Raven too. He jogged to the bridge control and turned it on. "Mel, when did you start wearing blue contacts?" Raf asked. "I dont wear contacts Raf." I answered. Strange. Ms. Darby grabbed me and gave the babies back to Bee. She's planning something...

pushing that aside i watched as Ratchet and Bulkhead put Optimus down. Optimus looked at me and Raf. "Hey." We both said. "He's lucky to be alive." June growled. Optimus' gaze dropped. "Why was there so much dark energon in that volcanoe?" Bulkhead asked. "Dark energon?" I asked. "Its the oppisite of energon that the bots eat." Raf said. I nodded but when we got back into the conversation June was yelling something about worrying about pimples. "You four are all coming with me. And neither of you all are coming back." She told us. "Jack help me with Raf. He needs to see a real doctor." She then grabbed me and stuffed me in. "Hey! I wanna stay. No i need to stay! And what about my infants?!" I yell. "Youre under my care for the time being. And the infants need to stay where the doctor from their kind can take care of them." She answers.

I feel my heart drop. I feel all my energy go down the drain. I feel tears sting at my eyes. Im not the only one though. I turn my head to see Bumblebee about to break down. He hands our children to Ratchet and covers his face. I let my tears flow freely as i watch the others argue about this problem. I turn away and let out a muffled cry. I open my eyes to see that we're leaving. I feel Raf hug me. "Melissa your tears are blue. I didnt look at her. Im feeling misery knocking at my door. Quietly i let my tears fall as i plug in my headphones and put all the sad rock songs i usually listen to when im sad. Or i thought i did.

_You're in control_

_Pressin' pause on my heartbeat_

_Someone stole all the air_

_So I can't speak now_

_I know the chase is on_

_I feel as though_

_My time has come_

It feels like the night i met Bee. I couldnt think that me and him would ever have started a family. Well tried.

_How many times do I fly_

_Through your head space_

_Now it's speeding away_

_From the safe place_

I remember when i went racing with Jack and Bee. I still didnt love him but i still defended Bee againist Vince. And where i was taken to Megatron and Starscream.

_Yeah, your skin_

_The touch, the kiss_

_The rush too much_

_And here it comes_

When me and Bee were learning about each other it always ended up in a sweet tender little kiss.

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning_

When the team had adventures and i suddenly was captured, running with Miko, or doing something stupid Bee and Blurr were there for me.

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time_

_Oh oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning now_

I was treated gently at every turn with Bee. We were as nervous as hell about our relanship. It was dangerous but hey we took chances.

Oh oh

Oh oh

Suddenly a lightning bolt threw June off course completely. We hit a pole and she struggled to tried to start the car again.

_Just you and me and the_

_Coats in the back room_

_Learning things they don't_

_Teach in the classroom_

I remembered about learning about cybertronain body parts from Ratchet. I remembered looking at Bee as he blushed.

A tornado formed out of nowhere and came toward us.

_Now, you're here_

_I feel the fear_

_But everything_

_Is oh so clear_

On my first ultra sound we were both nervous. Bee tried acting all calm but ended up failing epicly.

_I've been addicted to you_

_Since the first hit_

_Out of control like a surge of electric_

June was scared as she saw the car not starting and the tornado coming closer. Raf clang to me like a life line glancing back often.

_Yeah, your skin_

_The touch, the kiss_

_The rush, too much_

_And here it comes_

I close my eyes. Im gonna die away from my friends and family.

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning_

I looked at the others. June was freaking out as she tried again and again to turn on the car.

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time_

_Oh oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning now_

I see a pair of headlights heading towards us but its so dusty i cant see who it is. All i can think of is my memories, my life and everything ive ever cared about.

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

Soon i see who it is. Its Bee. He transformers and grabs the car by the hood before we flew into the twister.

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, too much_

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, the rush_

_Your skin, the touch_

_The kiss, too much_

_The rush, the rush_

_The rush, the rush_

I hear Bee beep , /Climb on!/. I see Raf climb up on him. But as soon as i take a step toward him the car flies off. Leaving only the hood.

_When your lips touch mine_

_It's the kiss of life_

_I know_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning_

I looked up at Bee and Raf. There faces of shock stay until they see Ms. Darby.

_We touch like,_

_Like it's our first time_

Me, Raf and June watch as Bumblebee transformed around us. I sighed.

_Oh oh_

_I know that it's a little bit frightening_

_We might as well be playing_

_With lightning now_

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh_

I leaned on Bee's door. "Thank you. And sorry for what i did." June said. /Its okay./ He beeped. I closed my eyes. /Primus Melissa, you scared the slag out of me./ Bee said. I remained quiet. I didnt know why i couldnt speak at that time. Maybe im still in shock. I dont know. And quite frankly i dont care.

When we reached base i saw Blurr holding the sparklings ,playing with them. We got out and Bee transformed. "Cant get rid of us that easily." I say but my voice is shaky and sounds like its going to go away. I must have been screaming. I climbed up the stairs and laid down on the couch. I felt the warmth of my sparklings. "I checked their health and ill give you some low grade. Theyre healthy only that for some reason they have been annoying." Ratchet said. He was on the computer and suddenly Agent Fowler came and started yelling. Until he saw Ms. Darby. Soon i closed my eyes and wanted to block out everyone but i couldnt. I felt a poke near my ribs. I opened my eyes to see Hot Rod making what i think was chirping. But when i payed more attention i seemed to understand him. Food! he chirped. I could barely nod. Suddenly evrything grew queit even Hot Rod stopped chirping. Then we heard heart beats. My head thumped loudly with each beat making a extreme headache unbearable. Luckly Ratchet turned it off but noone said anything.

We stayed quiet until we put 2 and 2 together. Unicron was in Earth's core...

I mustve looked terrible because Ms. Darby grabbed a bag of gram crackers and gave 'em to me. "Thank you." I said. My hands trembled as i opened the bag. Soon i opened it but my vision got blurry. I had to eat something. Then i heard ringing in my ears. Must be something small like a cold or something right? I pushed it aside and kept eating.

After what little i ate i noticed Optimus gone. Ratchet was at the conputer glued straight at it. "Optimus did you find Unicron?" He asked. I close my eyes again. Wasnt this day suppost to happy? I sighed. Hot Rod and Raven close next to me. I knew they were hungry but how does an organic feed a cybertronain offspring? I feel a tap on my shoudler. I turned to see Blurr. He had bottles of energon in which he gave to me. The twins were chirping already. I grabbed each one and put a bottle in their mouth. This was hard because i had to hold them up and i was doing this alone. For little while we stayed quiet as Hot Rod and Raven drank. When they finished the twins looked like they had great uncomfort. Oh god what do i do?! I picked up Raven and bonuced her on my shoulder. She still had the same expression. I patted her on the back when suddenly a loud burp erupted from her. I put her down and grabbed Hot Rod and did the same with him. It was a cute family moment.

Until we were hearing Unicron say that Earth was going to be destoried...

**Well is this bad? Good? Im getting lazy arent i? Well hopefully ill get better over the summer. Anyways, Should this story end in a good happy ending with the 'cons either dead or at peace with the 'bots or should i make this just follow the whole show line? R&R please!**

**Waffle queen out!**


	21. One shall rise part 2

**Hi guys! So school is over so i think i can post more chapters but if i dont its either because my parents grounded me from my ipod or im sick from a really strong disease (cuz im on my ipod even if im sick with something weak). Um i guess that's it. **

**i dont Transformers prime. **

**Melissa's POV **I cuddled up closer to my shivering babies. I took off my jacket and covered them so they would at least be warm in their final hours of earth. I sighed. Is this how it all ends? Is this where we meet our own Gods? Its not that i dont believe in the autobots but this a force that i doubt any one can stop. I looked at Bee who mustve noticed my expression of panic because he came over to the couch in his holoform. Bee sat next to us and take Raven out of my arms and craddled her. Suddenly i hear Ratchet giving commands to all the bots to help Optimus. Bee got up and left Raven snuggling close to me. I sighed. This is gonna be a very long time.

**General POV **June noticed how stressed Melissa was. Well who wouldnt? She just gave birth and now the earth is in danger because Unicron is in its core. "Hey Melissa how did your labor go?" June said in order to break the silence. "Well if it wasnt for the pain killers it wouldve felt like someone was tearing you apart. But how did Hot Rod and Raven become cybertronain. Shouldnt they be half human and half cybertronain?" Melissa answered. "Who knows." June said. At least this was a start.

_On the Nemesis... _Airachnid walked towards Soundwave who was looking at all the mess the earth was becoming. "Soundwave shouldnt we be looking for our little science experiment. We wouldnt want her to die like the rest of the planet." Airachnid said as Soundwave just ingored her.

_Back with the autobots... _Melissa looked at Raf who was sitting in the couch looking scared as ever. "Raf? You wanna hold your niece or nephew?" She asked. Raf loved babies so maybe this might help. "I dont want to be a bother." He answered. "Come on. Which one you want? I suggest Raven since Hot Rod is really active." Melissa said. Raf grabbed Raven and slowly rocked her. Suddenly they heard Arcee yell no. "What's happening?" Raf asked. "What happened?" Ratchet asked after she stopped.

"I happened."

" is that Megatron?" Melissa asked. "He has aligned himself Unicron no doubt!" Ratchet said. "Dont be too sure. Megatron just saved Optimus' tail pipe." Arcee answered. "I want to propose a truce. It is rather ironic, considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." Megatron said. "That option remains very much in play." Optimus answered."I would expect nothing less! But as long as Unicron lives autobot, decepticon no longer matter." Megatron said. Ratchet slammed his fist on the computer. "The past always matter!" He yelled.

Melissa tried to make it all out for a second. So far she understood that Megatron wanted to help the autobots. He also knew where he was and he only needed Optimus for the Matrix. "Where is Optimus going to find this 'Matrix'?" Jack asked. "Its already in him. Optimus once told me that he became a prime by getting the Matrix. It has all the collective wisdom of the primes before Optimus." Melissa said. "Right?" She added. Ratchet nodded. "Okay so basically he's going to give the Matrix to the earth's core to stop Unicorn?" Melissa said. "UniCRON." Ratchet corrected. "And we need Megatron to show us where he is? But that means we have to bring him here inside base?" June asked. "I hope not. Ill rip him apart after what he did to Raf!" Melissa said.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge. "Okay so i might have my chance to rip him apart." Melissa said as looked at the bridge. But Team prime came in with no Megatron. "Okay so let me get this straight. You are going to bring King Con here in the base?" Miko asked. "How dare think about letting that monster these kids after what he did to Raf?" June snarled. "He will be in the base just enough to give us the coordinates. No more." Optimus said. "Plus ill kick his aft if tries to hurt Raf or the kids." Melissa added. "And what if he calls for an air strike?" Agent Fowler asked. "By using the ground bridge he will not know the location of our base." Optimus answered. "Okay but what happens when you give up the Matrix?" Melissa asked. Optimus turned away but said ,"The matrix was not made for this particular matter." He said. "But you do have an idea dont you?" Jack asked.

"Autobots if saving human kind requires me to give up my spark so be it. But you all do have a chose." Optimus said. The autobots stood in a straight line when Bulkhead said,"I dont know about human kind but ill do it for Miko."

"For Jack." Arcee said.

/For Raf/ Bumblebee beeped.

"For Melissa." Blurr added.

::Megatron we are sending a ground bridge:: Optimus commed.

"Why do we have to hide? I never seen him!" Miko said. "Because i said so." Ratchet said. Miko grunted but obeyed as she saw June and Raf carried Hot Rod and Raven. "Can i carry them?" Miko asked as she followed them. Jack and Melissa shook their heads as Jack helped Melissa walk.

As Megatron stepped inside the bots had their blasters pointed directly at him. "So this is where the magic happens. Quaint." He said as he looked around. Raf gave June his small relatives and ran towards the bots. "You!" He said. Melissa weakly ran up to him as did Jack. "Come on Raf. He's not worth it." Jack said as he tried to pull Raf away. "Come on Raf. King 'Con is gonna get an aft whooping when im healthy for what he did to you." Melissa said. "I would like to see you try little one." Megatron said. "And you. I never forget a face even that of a human." He added as Jack walked back with the others. but Miko jumped out of her hiding spot and ran over. "You double cross ANYONE and my face is the one youll never forget! NEVER" She yelled as Agent Fowler brought her back. "Ratchet will you get the coordinates from our guest?" Optimus said as he walked towards the humans.

Jack and Melissa were the last ones in the back. "Jack, can you keep something for me until my return?" Optimus asked. "Uh sure Optimus." Jack answered as the titan took out a strange looking thing. He gave it Jack while Melissa looked at Optimus. "Its the key to theground bridge power supply." Optimus said. "Shouldnt Ratchet have this?" Jack said. "Maybe. But You have grown mature since we first met." Jack nodded as Melissa shook her head slightly. She knew what it really was for.

The ground bridge was open as the bots waited for Megatron to cross first. "You first." Arcee said. "As you wish." Megatron said with a little bow. Bumblebee and Blurr looked back once more before going forward. Hopefully this would save the Earth.

As the bots... and Megatron walked inside Unicron Arcee asked,"So how long before Unicron knows that we're here?"

"Oh make no mistake. he already does." Megatron answered as they continued to walk. Unknown to them that an optic was watching them...

was it good? Please R&R! Im kinda sad again. Reviews will get me happy though!

Waffle queen out! ㈴3


	22. One shall rise part 3

**Sorry for not upadting but my mom got eye surgery so i had to take care of my family and stuff. Anyways this chapter may be a bit short since not much action happens here at the base. **

**I havent done this in other chapters but oh well! **

**/.../ = Bumblebee talking**

**:...: = comm. links**

**(...) cell phone talk **

**I dont own Transformers prime...**

** Melissa's POV **I strolled up with Hot Rod's and Raven's twin stroller up to the cat walk next to the others waiting news from the bots. So i stood uneasy still kinda drugged from the pain killers during my labor. I watched as Raven used her foot as a pacifier meanwhile Hot Rod slept like hell wasnt being let loose outside. This must be their worst first day of life. I mean its not like you can have two first days! Fucking unicron. Ruin my children's life huh? If only i were cybertronain then that unicron would have a serious ass kick.

I looked over to the others to see that they were strangely quiet. THis base is almost never quiet. "So who wants play board games?" Ms. Darby asked. "Whatever game we play im not the shoe." I say as i return my gaze at the large green screen. "Thats it. I cant stay here while the whole world rotates in chaos!" Agent fowler yelled as he walked off towards the elevator. "And what do you plan to do Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked as he turned from the screen. "Anything. Hook up with my guys from the pentagon." He answered as he too turned around to look at Ratchet. "In the event Optimus cant?" The old medic asked. "Dont you mean Optimus and Megatron?" The agent commented as Ratchet shift uncomfortablely towards us. "I dont fully agree on this truce but with Optimus and Megatron together again..." The kids cut him off before doc bot could finish. "Megatron was a bot?" Jack asked. "Optimus was a con?" Miko exlaimed. "Nope. I guess learning about cybertron has its benefits." i say as i as pull out Raven's foot from her mouth and put in a real pacifier in.

"Remember when I said Optimus wasnt always a prime well he wasnt always Optimus either..." Ratchet began before i cut him off with ,"Can i tell this story!" While jumping up and down. I stopped because all of the baby fat was weighing down. I need to lose weight. "Wait... A... Second." I said as i stopped to catch my breath. "Okay."

"Our leader was once named Orion Pax, a simple clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. After Learning of Cybertron's past, Orion began to worry about the corruption in high places and the inequity in society. He got inspired by the revolutionary words of Megatronus, a gladiator who took his name from one of the thirteen original Primes. Megatronus gained a loyal following through his radical and innovative actions, Soundwave chief among their number. Over time, Megatronus became somewhat of a mentor figure to Orion Pax and chose to shorten his name as he left the gladiatorial arena for the political. Megatron appeared before the High Council, telling them his ideas for shaping a new Cybertron by violent means, and demanded to be named the next Prime. Orion spoke out against Megatron's ideas before the Council, moving their sparks and minds as he unknowingly revealed himself to be the one worthy of the title of a prime. Megatron cut off all of his ties to Orion and the Council, taking his "Decepticon" followers to begin the war that consumed Cybertron and swearing to get the legendary Matrix of Leadership for himself. Hoping to reverse the damage that had poisoned the planet, Orion journeyed to Cybertron's Core, where he found himself before the spark of Primus, the creator of all Cybertronians. Primus sensed the purity of Orion's own spark and gave him the legendary Matrix, transforming him into Optimus Prime we all know." I explained. "So when Optimus gives the matrix to earth's core what keeps Megatron from taking the matrix?" Jack asked.

"I think its the desire to save earth so he can rule it." I answered. Miko nodded so did Jack. June looked at my twins. "They look kinda cute. But werent they a little bit smaller than this." June said. I looked at my back bag which had my d... journal, important papers about Raven and Hot Rod and clothes. I walked over and got the papers. "Says here that Hot Rod was 21 inches and Raven was 23. and their weight... Lets not talk about that." I said as I put them back. "Okay so the thing i dont get is why and how did i get electric blue eyes?" I ask Ratchet. He looks down at me exaiming Me. "Does this have anything to do with the time i first got captured. The cons gave me water and who knows what they wanted." I say until i shut my mouth. I knew i shouldnt have said that.

"You drank water that the cons gave you? Melissa the rule dont take anything from strangers defintely apply to the cons too!" Raf yells as he walks over to me. "I know but hey when youre surrounded by giant ass r... I mean aliens you cant expect me to say no and run around yelling stranger danger." I answered. "True but who knows what damage they have done to you. Dude they couldve put trackers or something!" Miko yells. "No because i didnt feel anything. Plus nothing bad happened so its okay." I recieve heated looks from Raf, Miko, Fowler, June and Ratchet. If looks could kill.

_20 min. Later _I hear my phone ring from my back pack. I see everyone looking at their phones trying to find the phone thats ring. "Oh its mine. Ill get it." I say as i hurriedly walk for my phone. I look at the screen to see that Jessica was calling. "Yellow." I say as i answered.

(Honey are you seeing the freaking storm outside! This is wicked awsome!) She says. Thats Jessica for you. She's the strange one of us but we love here the same. (Nah i didnt see anything even when i was almost got sucked up by a twister.) I answer. (Hahaha... Not funny. Anyways did you give birth yet? Whats their names?) Jessica asked As i stood shocked. (Dude there's chaos everywhere and youre all calm?) I asked.

(Yep)

(Dude ill call you later and please take care of your self.) i say as i finish the call. As i put it away i heaed Ratchet say that he lost track of the guys. "So how youd know when theyre ready for pick up?" Miko asked. Before Ratchet could answer Jack started tapping the key to Vector Sigmia. "Where did you get that?" Doc bot asked. "Optimus gave it to me. He said it was the key to ground bridge power supply." Jack answered. "Jack there is no key to the ground bridge power supply." Ratchet said.

"Its the key to Vector Sigmia, one of the most important relics of cybertron" I said as isighed. "Then why should i have this?" Jack said as he walked towards the doc bot. "Because maybe Optimus saw something in you that we do not." "Then why doesnt he have it?" Jack asked.

"Because he doesnt plan on coming back." Me and Ratchet say at the same time.

_10 min. Later _"One, two, three." Miko said as i did sit ups. It was either that or me pacing. "Okay we'll continue tomorrow. Or later." I said as i stood up. Note self: i should reconsider about the sparkling i promised Bumblebee.

Suddenly a huge earthquake happened. Shit. Ratchet went to cover the kids so i could cover mine. Shit. Shit. Double poopie! I ran towards my infants and used my body to protect them. A rock suddenly hit my hand and it stung afterwards so i mustve gotten cut or something. The earthquake lasted a little while but it went away. "Careful. There could be after shocks." Ms darby warned.

I checked my hand to see energon bleeding out instead of blood. "Um Ratchet..." I started off before he opened a ground bridge. "Uh never mind." I mumbled as i cradled both of my crying sparklings. One by one the bots came in. By the time they were all in there was no sign of Optimus. "And is Optimus..." Ratchet started. "He's alive just that he couldnt remember he's own name." Bulkhead said. "when Optimus surrended the matrix he didnt just lose the matrix he lost his own memories."

**Okay so the ending is kinda forced** **but at least we have a chapter! So that ends chapters of season 1! Hey by the way do you guys have any good ideas for a fic? I need one for a gift fic i want to give as a late birthday present for a friend of mine. In transformers of course. And ill give you credit in the story. Thanks! Oh R&R! (I think that means Review and review but if it isnt it is for me!) **


	23. Orion Pax part 1

**I love you guys. you make me smile in my darkest of days. You all deserve a virtual cookie. Thanks for reviewing guys! This is the highest amount of reviews ive ever gotten so far. Thanks! **

**1 month later Melissa's POV **Its been about a month since we last saw Optimus. The base was gloomy ever since that. Yeah sure me and Bee had Hot Rod and Raven to keep us from mourning too long but the rest of the team had nothing else on their minds but that. Appearantly Optimus went to his pre-prime state and we think Megatron worked his voodoo make the boss bot think he's a decepticon.

I sighed as i thought about that again and again. Optimus, a con? I thought i wouldnt see that in like never! I looked down at Raven clicking and chirping as i dried her from the twin's bath. Raf is playing with the building blocks with Roddy. Those two have gotten close since the R twins learned to crawl. The thing that puzzled me was that they were growing pretty fast. They reach up to Raf's waist when theyre sitting up but they were smaller when they were born. Shrugging it off i turned my head over to Ratchet who was tinkering with the ground bridge. Trying to super charge it or something like that. I threw the towel over my shoulder and let Raven sit and watch TV. I laughed as she chirped again. I walked to Bee's and my room to drop off the towel and to clean up a bit.

I walked into the room to feast my eyes on the dirty room;The R twin's bed was a mess, toys were all over the floor and my bed was a mess. This would take a while...

_ 20 min later... _I dropped the last toy in the toy chest and went to my bookbag. It wasnt used in a long but it still had the little purple panda with a mustache in perfect condition. I dont know why i didnt take out my drawing note book. I shrugged as i put it back. I took out my books which i never can finish. Slowly i stood up. Thankfully i went to Jessica's house to lose the extra baby fat i had. Im kinda mad at her though. All she did was eat cookies and yell "Work minion!" At me. I smiled as i thought about that. I heard the alarm go off and i quickly swept up my bag and rushed to the main hangar.

I breathed heavily as i walked in. I winced as i heard Agent Fowler yell at the team telling them that decepticons were breaking into a same base they broke into a month ago. As if they didn't have enough to worry about. I plugged in my headphones and pulled down my blue cap. I was going out there and help them find Optimus. I strolled over to Raf. "Take care of Hot Rod and Raven while I'm gone okay?" I whisper when i bent down. He gave me a puzzled look but shrugged. The ground bridge was opening as the autobots sped through it. I breathed in as i too ran through.

On the other side it wasn't pretty. There were wounded and dead... soldiers shattered everywhere and to make it worse there was smoke. I bit my lip but started walking around in smoke. I heard blaster shots but i couldnt see very well. Like that can stop me. I run towards the sound of the blaster shots. I suddenly tripped over something and it made me fall on my kness. When I turned my head backwards to see what tripped i never expected a blood covered man trapped under a huge piece of metal. "Please. Help me." He begged. I froze for a second. Im not that strong to move the metal beam by myself. The man begged again and again. Now i really couldnt just leave him here. Standing up i did my best to move it. After a minute i gave up. But thats because some other soldiers came.

I ran towards the new sound of Arcee's motor. I was breathing hard but this was my chance to go find Optimus. I saw Blurr, Bee and Bulkhead fight off the cons. I stopped for a second. I looked back and forth to the bridge and the bots. Without thinking anymore i ran into the bridge before it closed.

I skidded into a stop once i came out of the now closed green portal. I wiped my fore head and grabbed my bookbag's straps. "This might take a while." I said to myself. "Not as much as you think femme." I gulped and turned around. I came face to face with Knockout and Breakdown. "Hi?" I waved before i started to run. But sadly it useless. "Leaving so soon? You havent been in here for months so why not stay a while?" Knockout said as he grabbed me me by my shirt. "Hey watch it! This is an expensive shirt!" I yelled as i dangle helplessly. "Lord Megatron would be glad that we found our little project. So sad you don't have your sparklings." He said as he threw me up in the air. I screamed bloodly murder as i fell. Luckly... Or not... Knockout caught me.

He nodded towards Breakdown who shrugged and walked off with the power source thingy. I sighed as Knockout squeezed me in his grip and started to walk in the opposite direction Breakdown went in . "How am i gonna get out of this one?" I muttered. "That's the thing; you cant and you wont." The red decepticon said as i stuck out my tongue. I tried wiggling out of there but that just made him grip me tighter. I exhaled loudly knowing that meeting Megatron wouldnt be any good for me.

Me and Knockout were in a comfortable silence as we went through the halls of the Nemesis. I looked at the passing vehicons mouthing "Help Me" to each of them. All of them just tilted their helms but went back to their business. The walls of the nemesis looked so dull. Yeah i know theyre the bad guys but having just purple was getting kinda boring. I looked up to my capturer who was smiling wickedly. I gulped knowing that we reached the place where ill meet Megatron face to face. The doors slid open revealing a room filled with giant computer screens and three dangerous decepticons right smack in the middle of it; Megatron, Airachnid, and Soundwave. "Look at what i found." Knockout said as he held me towards them. "whatever you guys are doing to Optimus i will end it now." I told them. I stared directly at Megatron who had he's arms behind his back. "What a way to speak to us human. After all we do have the power to kill you right now. And it wont be pretty." Airachnid hissed. "Ive seen worse in my nightmares. " i answered. "Enough!" Megatron ordered as he stepped towards us.

Knockout opened his hand as the grey mech extended his hand to me. He roughly grabbed me and closed his hand to once more trap me. He brought me to others. I looked at Airachnid's and Megatron's optics and stared into Soundwave's visior. "Knockout is this the human you and Starscream tried the doses on ?" Megatron asked. "Why yes my liege." Knockout said cheerfully as i narrowed my eyebrows. "Take her to the lab and continue adding doses. Report everything directly to me. Also do not let her see Orion at ANY moment." Megatron ordered. Cowering Knockout ran out with me in hands.

When we reached K.O's lab, i was super tired of getting squeezed every time the "good" doctor wanted to. Knockout dropped me in a little table before he went to go get something. I take it that this might one of the only chance i have to escape. I sat up heading to jump off of the bed. But when i saw how long was i jump i backed up. Maybe the decepticons give out recess...The red medic came back with a human sized shot. " Whoa! Did i ever mention how i hate shots just as much as i hate you guys?" I said backing up with my hands in the air. "No but i will need to inject you with this." He answered coming to close for comfort with that shot. "How do i know you didnt put trackers in it? I will fight hard if they do." I say as im back up against a near by wall. Knockout rolled his optics and shook the shot causing the liquid to shake. "If i put trackers in it, when it shook there should have been a noise. Now do you want the hard way or the easy way?" He said looking at me angerly.

I slowly pushed up my sleeve but didnt take my eyes off of him. But when he put the shot into me i had my eyes closed. I opened them to see that Knockout was smirking at me. I stuck out my tongue but then burning sensation started in my insides. It felt like my whole insides were catching on fire. "So how do feel?" He asked. "What the fuck did you put inside me?!" I yelled. "Just tell me how it feels and i could help you." Knockout answered. He had a pad in his hands. But then my vision grew blurry. I think I touched my face but i cant feel. The burning sensation grew stronger and I could barely breathe. Seems like i have no choice. "My insides feel like they're on fire..." I paused to catch my breathe. " i can now only see green and black dots... I can barely breathe and im numb on the outside..." I finished as i feel something in my arm. I hear Knockout use a surprisingly gentle voice saying Sweet dreams.

Now all i see a darkness and i welcome it.

I know that either i was put sedatives or...

Im dead.

**Oh the cliffhangers! So maybe next chapter ill write abit about what and why these things are happening to Melissa. Anyways R&R!**


	24. Orion Pax part 2

**Hello again! So I'm just gonna go ahead and let you read. R&R please? **

**I dont own Transformers Prime. **

**Melissa's POV **Regaining my senses i slowly opened my eyes. I could see blurry figures but after about 10 seconds, i managed to see Knockout and Soundwave. I saw Knockout give Soundwave a shot but it was one of the shots he used on me. I rubbed my eyes slowly as i tried to recover from the sedatives. I get up on my feet as i was in a cage. You know the type of cages you put a lab rat in? And thats what i felt like, a lab rat. "I see you're awake now." I hear Knockout say. I sighed as i turned away. "Oh dont be like that." Knockout said as he opened the top and grabbed me. "Im not your hamster. So put ME DOWN!" I yell as Knockout puts me next to Soundwave. Soundwave looks at me. Its kinda creepy since you cant see his face.

I gulp as i look around and start fiddling with my fingers. Soundwave nods and gets up. "Thank you Soundwave for your...cooperation with this experiment." The red medic says as he grabs a scanner. "Experiment?" I mumble under my breath. So i am a lab rat for the decepticons. "Havent you noticed changing about yourself?" Knockout asked as he looked at me. "My eyes. I bled energon too... What THE HELL DID YOU FUCKERS DO TO ME?!" I yell. "Calm down sweet spark. Nasty temper you have there. But keep it up and ill have to fix it." He answered taking out his buzz saw. "Anyways, i know i cant tell you about what's happening exactly but your sparklings. Oh they were to be new soldiers for the decepticons."

"the water we gave you the first we saw had a chip. That chip consisted of formulas that i have created to turn humans to techno-organics. But since Bumblebee's CNA was already used all we had to put in was another dose to create cybertronains." Knockout explained. "So youre telling me that you were planning on getting my kids for your evil uses?" I asked angerily. "We still will. But for now we can use you." The medic said as he grabbed me and put me back. "Is that why theyre growing so fast?" I asked. "Growing? It must be you. But... Never mind." He answered as i sighed. This is what i planned. Plan... I remember i have my backpack. I looked around and found it lying in the corner.

I crawl over to it opening it to find nothing. "Damn." I swear under my breath. I sunk to the ground as i realized i might never get out. "Dont be so down she human." Knockout said as he walked around with a data pad in his hands. I roll my eyes as i felt so helpless. I could spend the rest of my life in here.

i look up at Knockout to see he has one of those shots again. I stare at him wide eyed as his metal talons reached for me. He jammed the shot into my shoulder. The feelings from yesterday returned just weaker than how i felt. I bit my lip as i felt the fire in my veins again. I closed my eyes trying to block out the feelings for a while.

Soon the feelings died down so i opened my eyes. In front of me was Knockout's smirking face. "I bet your enjoying my suffering." I said. "Of course." He said as he let go of me. He walked away from me. I noticed Knockout had an eye catching frame. But not as much to leave Bee. I drooped at the thought of him. He was there for me since our first hours of knowing each other. And that night we met... Well he was gentle i could say that. It brought tears to my eyes knowing that i couldnt get out of this place. I started to let my tears go. Im hungry, alone, and hurting. "If we go out for a drive would you feel better?" Knockut asked. I wiped my tears to look at him. "Why would you care how i feel?" I asked. "I dont think Lord Megatron would appreciate it if i let you strave." He said as he grabbed some needles and me And headed out.

"Why you bring those with you?" I asked. He didnt answer and kepted walking. I groaned as i saw his talons cover me. "damn. I cant see or breathe." I say. Knockout moves a finger to create a gap. I hear him tell a vehicon to open a bridge. He transforms around me. I wanted to scream for him to stop because what if he squishes me? But when he finishes im strapped to the back seat. "Lord Megatron im taking the human to refuel. Ill be back in a bit." Knockout says.

After a few sharp turns he stops. I look around noticing we're in Jasper. I looked at the driver's seat which is now occupied by hot guy Who i guess is Knockout's holoform. He stopped by drive in. I look around and see that its K.O Burger. Hoping Jack's there i stretch my neck to see. But its not Jack. I sunk down. I close my eyes as i feel Knockout starting to move. ::Knockout, you there?::: i hear Breakdown say. ::Im here.:: the medic answers. ::Megatron says to come back or he'll mess up more than just your paint job. Breakdown out.:: Breakdown said.

**Short chapter but my muse left me. But please review. It would hopefully help me get my muse back. **

**Waffle Queen Out!**


	25. Orion Pax part 3

**Hello again! Thank you all who review,follow and favorite. You know i thought this story wouldnt be read at all but you guys prove me wrong again and again. So sorry for the short chapter last time. And summer is almost over and i haven't even reached the middle of the story! But enough of my chit chat lets get on with the story. **

**Melissa's POV **I finished my food slowly tasting just to see if Knockout put something in it. After a while i finished it but i was still expecting something to happen. Amything really. I slowly got up from the floor of my cage. After Knockout bought my food we came right back and he left me in this little cage. I started pacing thinking of how i could escape. I could try and go through the bars of the cage but then again its way too thin for me to fit through. Maybe when Knockout takes me out i can slip out of his grip and make a run for it. Then again i might not survive the fall since well it would be very high. I held my head. Maybe i cant get back. I went to the shadowy back of my prison. I head the med bay's doors slide open. Turning to look who came in i see Breakdown. Mentally i wanted to ask where was his parrot but seeing that im unprotected at the moment i dont think that such a good idea...

"What do you want?" I ask instead. "Knockout is busy so he told me to give you your shot." He answered as he went to a table. I groaned not knowing how many doses they could've given me while i was asleep yesterday and how many ill still have to get. "Don't be so down femme." Breakdown said as he grabbed me. "What do want to feel then?! Im trapped here with noone to talk to, my sparklings arent with me, Bee must be worried sick about me, and you guys arent helping by making me your lab rat!" I yell as i cross my arms. At least Breakdown lets me some freedom by letting me move my arms. "When this are over youll thank us. Or hate us." He answers as he jams the needling into my arm. "Ow." I said as i see the clear fluid slowly decrease in the needle.

I hear Breakdown mutter something like a sorry before he put the shot down. He walks out with me still in his hand. "Isnt Megatron gonna be mad for you taking me out of my little 'paradise'?" I say as i look around. "He personally ask for you in the command room." Breakdown answered as i sigh. Not him again. "Look fleshy you dont like us and most of us dont like you but..." He says before i interrupt him. "What do you mean by 'most of us dont like you'? Some cons like me?" I ask. "Some vehicons are into human femmes." He says as i cowered down knowing that anything could happen now and no Bee or Blurr to save me.

Breakdown and i finally reached the command room where Megatron, Soundwave and Knockout were waiting for us. As we got closer i heard stuff like "...Turning into..." Or "Will be like..." But when i was close enough to hear they stopped. "Ah Breakdown thank you for bring the human. You are dismissed." Megatron said he held out his hand for me. Breakdown's hand flatten so i could go over to the tyrant's palm like a trained pet. Rolling my eyes i stood up and walked over. I crossed my arms as i expected talons to close around me. Instead he brought over to the others. Knockout started poking me making me feel very uncomfortable. "Still skin and flesh." He said as he stopped. "So might wanna tell us where the autobot base is at?" Knockout asked.

"Like i would tell you." i responded. Knockout rolled his optics. "Seeing that you know that you and Orion Pax wont be able to leave why dont you two get acquainted? But just remember that Soundwave hears and sees all." Megatron said as his digits wrapped around me tightly. The grey mech started to walk out hopefully taking me to Optimus.

It was a quiet long walk. I could sense tense air as Megatron strode forward. Luckily we got to Optimus before i had to talk or yell at Megatron for some random reasons. The door slides open to reveal Optimus typing on a computer. Megatron throw me onto the key board making me slide towards Optimus or Orion. I slowly get up to see Orion giving me a questioning look. "How is Project Iacon coming along Orion?" Megatron asked. "I must admit that i am quite rusty." He answers as he gently nudged me aside. "i think i would say otherwise Orion." Megatron said. Megatron pushed a button on the key board making a picture of Optimus appear on the screen.

"Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know...who am I?" Orion asked. I walked over to his digits and put my hand on it. It must be hard for a person not to know who they really are. "You are my clerk." Megatron answers plainly. "Now get back to work." He adds while heading to the door. "No." Orion says. "What?!" Megatron demands. Orion goes for a letter pushing it. The whole screen that was full of cybertronain word go blank and the decepticon symbol appears on the screen. Megatron laughs darkly surprising me. "You dont think that we would be recording everything you do Orion?" The tyrant walked up and pressed a symbol making the words come back up.

Soundwave comes through the door with something on his screen. Turning away from Optimus Megatron went with Soundwave. I look at the screen trying to read it since thankfully Ratchet had been teaching me and Raf cybertronain when he wasnt busy. I recognize numbers. I turned back to see Megatron cornering Optimus with his blade out. "You will finish project Iacon even if i have to carve out your spark in front of your very eyes." Megatron says as he and Soundwave walk out. "So little one who or what are you?" Orion asked as he came towards me. I cant tell him who he really is but that doesnt mean i cant talk to him.

"My name is Melissa Jorge Gonzales Esquivel. My teachers used to call me Melissa Esquivel. And my friends call me by my nickname Honeybee." I said. "Melissa" he repeated. "Im human from that beautiful marble youre orbiting around." I added as i looked at his blue optics. They still had the same compassion they had when he was Optimus Prime. "So you are organic?" He asks. I nod ,walking over to the edge of the counter and sitting. Orion sighed as began typing again. "Ya know that Megatron is going to kill you even if you finish?" I suddenly blurt out. Orion stops to look at me. "Then we must go and find the autobots." Orion said before two vehicons come through the door.

They position themselves behind Orion. He starts to type slowly. I curl up as i feel so helpless. Orion gently nuzzles me with his finger. "Get back to work!" One of the vehicons order. The tone of his voice makes both me and Orion jump slightly. Orion turns around. "I believe that Megatron will use the information he is agglomerating for nefarious purposes. We could warn the autobots..." Orion states as he goes towards the guards. Suddenly the guard punches him sending him to the ground. The other one starts to kick Orion with the other following his lead. "Stop! You bustards!" I yell as i get up. The one of the vehicons throws me onto the floor on top of Orion. I grunt and moan in pain as i land hard on the poor bot.

After a few minutes of the abuse a guard says something he shouldnt have. "You have to admit, it's a privledge to stomp a former leader of the Autobots." I think that was it for Orion. "Arg! No! Please!" He begged but sadly the vehicon just continued. "Enough!" Orion said as he brought out his blasters." I'm... I'm armed?" He asked as the guards too brought out their weapons and at Orion shooting him. I closed my eyes thinking that my last hope of ever getting out of here with Optimus. I opened my eyes to see Orion getting up with the vehicons offline on the floor. "Are you okay?" He asked as he carried me in his palm. "Ya, but are you?" He nodded while we walked out.

"So do you know a way to get out of here?" Orion asked me. "Not really. This place looks the same. But i think its... There." I answered as i pointed to a room. He shrugged but went in. Luckily i got it right. It was the ground bridge room. "Lucky guess." I say as we look at the controls. "Megatron's coordinates are still locked on." He says as he turns it on. The green portal flares to life and we take our leave. I look back to see Soundwave looking at us but making no effort to stop us.

On the other side i see Megatron standing near the another bridge. Orion puts me down as he knows that he'll have fight with him. "Good luck. I have faith in you Orion." I say as i walk into the shadows. I gasp as i see Bee,Blurr, Bulkhea and Ratchet knocked out cold. I run over to Bee. "Bee? please wake up. Please." I beg as i nudge him. Damn im so fricken small that i cant even wake him up. I go over to the others but its the same thing. Sighing and at the verge of tears i look up to see that Orion is down but Arcee came just in time to stop Megatron from killing him. I see Jack coming from the super sized bridge and ran over. "Jack?" I ask as i see him in a suit that looks from the future. "Melissa?" Jack answers. "I havent been gone long but yet you become a soldier from those science fiction movies?" I ask while Orion drags himself to Jack. Jack shows him the key to vector sigmia earning him a "Am i worthy?" question from Orion. "You have no idea." Me and Jack say at the same time.

I look speechlessly as Orion's chest plates open to let a beam of energy in. I look back to see that Arcee is thrown towards the others while Megatron is coming at Orion with his spark set on killing him. Thankfully his chest plates close and he stands up. Right before Megatron's blade goes through his body Optimus catches it. "Megatron, be gone." Optimus Prime says as he pulls his battle mask up. I smile as i jog over to the others who seem to be waking up. /Melissa?/ Bee chirps. "Hi guys." I say as i wave at them. "You are in so much trouble..." Arcee starts off. "Yeah i know but i kinda learned my lesson." I said as i hear Ratchet calling for a bridge. "But its good to have you back. Both of you." Arcee finished. Jack walks over but Arcee grabbs him and jumps through the bridge. "Ready to go?" Blurr asks. "Ready as i'd ever be."

When we cross through i see the familar faces of June,Miko,Raf, Fowler and my twins. Without a second thought i run over to Raf and my kids. "I missed you guys so much." I say as tears floe down my cheeks. "We missed you too Honeybee." Raf says as we hug each other. He lets go and walks down the cat walk. I go to the baby carriages that have Hot Rod and Raven inside. The two giggle and clap while chirping god knows what but i think they missed me. I gently took them into my arms carrying them to where Bee is waiting for me. /Please dont ever do that again Mel./ He whirls sadly. "I wont Bee." I answer. Well ill try not too.

I look at the others who crowded around Optimus. Ratchet comes up beside him. "Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet declared.

**So did you like this? Please tell me if the characters are too OOC for your liking. And know i must eat this cookie-brownie. It amazes me the creations us humans make by putting the best things together to make it even better. **

**Let the forces of syrup always be with you! Waffle Queen out! **


	26. Operation Bumblebee part 1

**Hi guys! So im starting school monday so i might only post chapters on weekends since i dont that much free time on weekdays. Anyways enough of my jibber jabber. **

**I dont own Transformers Prime.**

**General POV **Melissa unbuckled Hot Rod and Raven from their baby seats in Blurr. "Thanks again for taking us to Jessica's Blurr. And thanks for keeping their baby seats too." Melissa said as she carried her kids. "No problem." Blurr answered before he sped around the corner. Ratchet had told Melissa that Hot Rod and Raven had holo forms just like they had. Only problem was that since they were still little they didn't know how to use it. But thankfully Ratchet had found a way for the kids to activate it and stay in their holo forms as long as needed. Hot Rod's holo form was a one year old with burgundy hair with a large yellow streak going through the middle outlined by two orange streaks. He had a burgundy shirt with a yellow flame in the middle,orange baggy baby pants and yellow and orange baby converses. Raven's also looked like a one year old ,had dark purple hair, black t shirt with purple on the top , a purple skirt and black dress shoes.

Melissa knocked on Jessica's door. Said 18 year old opened the door and as always pulled her in with such a strong grip. "Hey Honeybee!" Jessica said as she closed the door. "So where's the kids? Ive been dying to play with them. That and i havent played with kids in what, 4 years?" Jessica added. "I can kinda see why." Melissa muttered. "Hey im perfectly fit to help take care of kids. At least i think i am." She retorted. Melissa chuckled slightly as she grabbed something from her bag. "Here's your CD i borrowed in our fresh men year." Melissa said. "Talk about being late. Ah well at least i can start rocking it out again to Slash Monkey." The brunet answered. "Where you going next?" she added. "Well Blurr's right around the corner so i guess im going back home." Melissa answered. "Your mom still hasnt forgiven you?" Jessica asked looking down. "Nope." Was the simple reply. Melissa waved goodbye before walking out to find Blurr.

**Melissa's POV **I buckled down Hot Rod and Raven and got on the passenger seat. "Something wrong?" Blurr asked. "Just sad that my mom couldnt have accepted that i was pregnant. I mean am 18 and old enough to do stuff like that." I answered. "It'll be her loss our gain." Blurr said. Yeah maybe it was her loss. I shrugged and thought about what Knockout injected into me. If it was CNA then what would happen to me? I cant tell the others. I don't need them to worry about what's happening to me. At least not now. The decepticons have been busy digging out Iacon relics from the coordinates Optimus decoded. Which i failed to remember.

After a few minutes we were inside the base. Blurr skidded to a stop earning a glare from Optimus and Ratchet. I got out and saw that Hot Rod and Raven's holo form had disappeared and they were back to normal. "Thanks Ratchet." I said while putting up a thumbs up outside Blurr's door. Raf came up and grabbed Hot Rod and Raven while i grabbed the baby seats. "Thanks Raf." I said. Raf nodded and went up to the cat walk. I went to my and Bee's room to put the seats down. I opened the door and dropped them carefully on the floor. I have to thank the government. They sent a whole lot of stuff like baby toys and stuff like that. The kids were sleeping with us until me and Bee made sure they were old enough and okay with sleeping by themselves.

I walked back outside to see Bee and Bulkhead were gone. "Where's Bee?" I asked. "He and Bulkhead went on patrol." Raf answered. He and the others were playing with kids with their toys. We took Raven and Hot to Build-A-Bear workshop one time to get one stuffed toy and Hot Rod made a creamy bear dressed up as Red Robin hood. Raven just got a black dog with no other accessories. We tried to convince her to get some thing for the dog but she didn't want it. But anyways those toys are now their favorites. "So who wants to help me give these kids a bath?" I asked. Not one hand went up. I had to admit that i couldnt blame them. The kids' bath do get messy. Sighing i grabbed them and walked to the room.

_20 Minutes later... _I walked to the main hanger after feeding and putting Hot Rod and Raven to bed for their nap. I saw Bee on the medical berth with everyone crowding around him. "What happened?" I asked as i stopped and stood by Raf. "Someone stole Bee's T-bone." Miko said. "You had a T-Bone?" I asked Bee. "Not T-Bone. T-cog. Its the organ that lets us transform." Arcee corrected. "But the 'cons already transform so why would they need Bumblebee's?" Jack asked. "It could be MECH. I mean they did want Breakdown and Arcee's organs." I suggested. /Im gonna find them./ Bee whirled while getting up. "Until we find MECH you will have to stay at base Bumblebee." Optimus ordered as he stopped Bee. /You dont how it to lose a part of you./ Bee responded. "You are wrong Bumblebee. I do know how it feels to lose a peice of one's self. I also know to put trust in others. And i vow we will do everything in our power to make you whole again." Optimus said. "Yeah and if we cant Ratchet make you a new cog thinge." Miko added.

Ratchet huffed while Bumblebee groaned and sat back down. "Miko a T-cog is bio tech. Its not something you can find in the scrap yard. If you did dont you think that i wouldve repaired his voice box long ago?" Ratchet answered. /Another thing why im so useless./ Bee said sadly. "You're not useless." Me and Raf reassured him. /yes i am./

_Later... _I chuckled seeing how Bee was annoying Ratchet. Finally it looked like Ratchet had enough. "Will someone please keep him occupied so i can finally get some work done?!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Hey Bee." Raf called out. /What?/ Bee answered. "Wanna play video games?" My little brother asked. Shrugging Bee walked over to us. The kids were playing with their toys again while me,Miko and Raf were playing video game. As soon as Bee stood behind us his door wings drooped at the sight of three racing cars. "Bad call. Lets watch some TV." Miko said, grabbing the controller and clicked it to watch TV. But a car commercial came on.

"The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it." A commercial narrator announced. Bumblebee grabbed his head and started groaning. "Taking the "auto" out of an Autobot is _so_ not a good thing." Miko said as Bee walked away. "Bee you dont have to transform to be apart of the team. You do very well without transforming." I said. Then Raf said something i didnt quite catch since Blurr and Arcee came in revving their engines like there was no tomorrow. "Nice timing guys." I said sarcastically. "Sorry." Jack, Arcee and Blurr answered. /Im going for a walk./ Bumblebee said. "Bumblebee you know you cant walk out there without being seen! You have to stay at base until..." Ratchet started before Bee cut him off with ,/Until you can what? Fix me?/ Bee yelled while walking to our room. "Yes Bumblebee. Until i can fix you." Ratchet repeated.

_Next day afternoon.. _"You do realize that i dont agree with what youre about to do right Bee?" I said. Ratchet had left to pick up Raf from school, Arcee was with Jack at work, Blurr had picked up Miko and was with Optimus who was looking for MECH. Bulkhead and me were supposed to watch Bumblebee. But Bulkhead had detected an Iacon relic and was about to go alone until Bee had conviced him to take him. /I know. But ill be okay./ Bee answered. "In that case ill be ready to bridge you guys back." I said as i went up to my lap top. Well it wasnt technically mine anymore since its for us human to use to ground bridge the team. Bulkhead and Bee walked through the green vortex. Why do i have a feeling im gonna regret this?

**Okay so that's a wrap for this chapter. Review please! **

**May the power of syrupness be with you! Waffle Queen out! **


	27. Operation Bumblebee Part 2

**Hello again! So tomorrow i start school again. But i wanted to post a chapter for this story first. Oh and can you all go and read my new story, 'Keep you safe'? Its like the hunger games but cybertronain style and with different characters . Please! **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. **

**Melissa's POV **I face palmed as i saw Bulkhead carrying in Bumblebee. "I knew something like this would happen. What did i tell you?" I said as i dragged my hand off of my face. Bulkhead grumbled as we saw the others pull in. "You're in big trouble now you two." I mittered while walking to the berth that Bee was in. Thankfully his hand was hanging on the side of it so i could climb on. "I think that if i climb Optimus i can technically call myself a mountain climber." i stated. I finally reached Bee's chest i heaved a heavy sigh. "Look at you're doing to yourself, Bee." I said as i patted his headlights gently. I could hear Ratchet chewing Bulkhead out for taking Bee with him and i knew i was next. "Melissa did you do anything to stop them?!" Ratchet yelled. I knew it.

"I told them not to do it but hey young people like me are as stubborn as a mule." I answered. Ratchet grumbled something and crossed his arms. /whoa did anyone get the license plate of the semi?/ Bee beeped while rubbing the sides of his head. "Bee what were you thinking?" Ratchet asked harshly. /I dont know../ He answered. "Bumblebee i have no choice but to confine you inside base at all times until we can locate your T-cog." Optimus said as he and Ratchet walked away. "Hey Bee are you okay?" Raf asked. /Yes./ He answered while i slid down. "Whoa!" i yelled as i reached down to the floor. "Im go and check up on the kids. They mustve woken up from their nap with Ratchet's yelling." I said , walking to the room.

I sighed in relief as i saw that they were still asleep. I walked back out and saw the bots talking about something. "Again i have to ask what is happening?" I said with a hand on my hip. Asking the same question every single time i come back. "Ratchet is giving his T-cog to Bee." Raf answered. "Does that mean Bee is going to transform to an ambulance?" I asked. "Or is he going to be grumpy? Cause that would be weird." Miko added. "First i have to find a bot to do the surgery since i will too be in surgery. Now everyone line up." Ratchet said. Arcee, Blurr, and Bulkhead looked like the fishes from the Spongebob movie when the guy was trying to find out who blew the bubble. "Too clumsy." He said to Bulkhead. "Too fast." He said to Blurr. He and Bulkhead sighed in relief. "Thank you Arcee for preforming the surgery." Ratchet said startling the blue motorcycle. "Optimus has steadier hands. " Arcee added. "Yes but much too big to be rooting around my hood." The medic answered. "Whats wrong Arcee? I saw you on the battle field." Jack asked. "Im a warrior not a medic. And plus its different when you're doing it for medical purposes." She answered. "As long as you're not under the knife." Jack added.

i watched as Ratchet tells Arcee to induce stasis. "Ill induce stasis for Ratchet first." Arcee announced. Suddenly there was an alarm. "Another Iacon relic has been found. Arcee it is best to interrupt stasis." Optimus said as he opened a ground bridge. Arcee nodded and pressed a button. She looks so relieved. The bots cross the ground bridge and leave us with a half a sleep Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet if you can hear me say i can hear you." I yell. There's no reply that i can understand. "Okay ill be back." I say as i start to head down the cat walk. But another alarm stops me. This time its agent Fowler. "Prime!" He yells. "He's not here Agent Fowler." Jack answers. I see Bee skidding to a stop in front of the monitor. /What is it?/ Bee beeped. "Tell Prime that we might have information on MECH's location." Agent Fowler says. /Really? Send it over!/ Bee beeped. "What! Do I hear a Fuzor in need of voice-box repair?" Ratchet blurts out suddenly.

"What's a Fuzor!? What's going on over there!?" Agent Fowler asked. "I am able! Just ask Bantor! He was all mandrill before I...put a tiger in his tank..." before Ratchet crashes back against the berth. I laugh at Agent Fowler's face after this. "Just send it over Fowler." I said as he ended the transmission and we received the coordinates. /I'm going./ Bee said as he typed in the coordinates. "Are you sure Bee?" Raf asked. "Let him Raf. Even though i don't want him too he'll do it either way." I said as reached the bottom. /Thanks Mel./ Bee said as he went through the portal. "All right who wants to help me prank Ratchet?" I said as i went to my room to get my paints.

_20 minutes later... _I smiled as me and Miko finished adding the final touches to Ratchet. We had painted him to look like smurf. "Isnt he gonna be mad when he wakes up?" Raf asked. "Yep." I said before we heard Optimus ask for a bridge. Raf opened one up and the bots came in with no relic. They looked disappointed. So i got an idea. "Hey guys you wanna see Ratchet as a smurf?" I yelled. They looked at each other but shrugged and walked over to the berth. They started to laughat how ridiculous he looked like. Even Optimus couldnt help but smirk slightly. "Where's Bumblebee?" Arcee finally asked. "About him. Well Agent Fowler called and told us they had found MECH's base so Bee went to go get his T-cog back." I said. "And how long ago was that?" Bulkhead asked. "About 20 minutes ago." "Open the ground bridge."

We kept the ground bridge open just incase they didn't stay there very long. We turned back to see that Ratchet was awake and standing behind us. "Where's Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked. "Off to stop MECH. " Miko answered. "But he's still recovering from surgery!" Ratchet yelled. "About that. You still have your T-cog." I stated blandly. "And why am i blue and white?" Ratchet added. "It was her!" Miko and i said pointing to each other. We saw Bee and the others coming through. But Bee looked sad and was holding something in his hands. "Ill do what i can." Ratchet said as he grabbed it and headed to the med bay.

An hour later i saw Bee getting up from the berth after the surgery. Ratchet had done his best to fix his T-cog and now we were just waiting for him to try it out. He stood in front of us and tried to transform. The first time it didnt work. The second time either. Bee looked like he had given up but he tried again. This time it worked. He transformed and revved his engine. /Come on Raf/ He beeped. Raf ran towards him and got in. I smiled as Ratchet told Bee to take it easy. "Anyways Melissa would you do the honor of painting me back to my original colors?" Ratchet said as he turned to me. Crap.

**Crappy Chapter but hey its a chapter! Anyways please check out 'Keep you safe'! please! R&R!**

**Waffle Queen Out! **


	28. Loose cannons

**Okay so i do have time to post this week! Yay! Ill try post two this week on this story but Anyways lets continue since i need to try update my other stories...**

**Melissa's POV **I rubbed my hands together to see my ingredients for making chocolate chip cookies. Apparently i wanted a cookies since my final days of pregnancy but i couldn't have since the government didn't give me anything unhealthy. And this time i was making energon goodies i think thats what its called for bots. Bee said he hadnt had some since he was a i asked for any cybertronain cook books. Sadly they were all in cybertronain and I'm still learning cybertronain. Thankfully Ratchet translated them to english. I looked at my iPhone which had both of the recipes. Ill started with human cookies first then the sweets for the bots. But before i can start i hear Fowler yelling all the way from the Rec. room. I roll my eyes and go outside to see whats going on.

"Whats going on in here? Cant you see that I'm making my cookie!" I yell. I even pull on my black apron to emphasize my point. I look at the screen surprisingly seeing Skyquake and another person fighting it out. "But isn't Skyquake in the shadow zone?" I ask. /We first have to stop them./ Bee answered. Ratchet opened a bridge and they filed out sadly without me. I pouted a little before heading back to the rec. room.I checked in the kids play pen just in case they didn't get out. I remember Raf used to crawl out. Hot Rod and Raven were rolling a ball back and forth. Smiling i turned to my dough. I grabbed the spoon and stirred it. Next was my favorite part. Pulling out the spoon, i ate the dough on the spoon. I think i should the government once more for the oven. I mold the cookies as best as i could, put them into the oven and walked out to the main hanger.

Team Prime had came back but they had a new bot. Isn't that Wheeljack? I remember Miko showing me a picture on her phone of him. Shrugging i walked up to the catwalk. "So how's your cookies?" Blurr asked in his fast voice. "Just put them in the oven. And i have a surprise that no one, and i mean no one is to touch them before i do." I said. "And you're Wheeljack right?" I added. "The one and only." He says before grunting as Ratchet fixes his arm. "That looks like it hurt..." i muttered. "Prime!" I jump at Agent Fowler's voice. "God damn it Fowler! Don't do that!" I shout as i go on the couch. I sigh as i hear quarreling. Again. "You almost blew your cover hothead! Prime you better keep your team on a tighter leash!" Agent Fowler exclaims. "Excuse me tiny but im not apart of his team." Wheeljack says before heading up top. "Ill go... Talk to him." Bulkhead says. "Wheeljack comes from a unit that takes orders that not many would follow." Optimus explains. "Like special op missions? I heard from Bulkhead wreckers do the dangerous stuff." I said. "Well if you exuse me i have go prepare your treats." I stated heading off to the Rec. room.

_20 minutes later... _I watched as Ratchet tried to find Bulkhead's coordinates. What a way for 'Jackie to redeem himself to the Autobots by taking Bulkhead with him on a revenge mission. I brushed a piece of my hair from my face. "I found Bulkhead." Ratchet says as Optimus tells him to bridge him there. "Im going!" I yell. /Didn't you say you weren't going to sneak on missions anymore?/ Bee beeped. "I said missions. That doesn't mean i cant go with Optimus to pick up Bulkhead and Wheeljack." I retort. /Just stay close to Optimus okay?/ Bee beeped. "Okay Bee."

I walked through the portal with Optimus. I looked around to see that we were in a forest. "Think this is Slender's forest?" I asked. I chuckled as i saw Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Never mind then." I see a giant pile of rocks and run over to it. "Hey Bulkie? Remember the kids' Marco polo game? Well Marco!" I said trying to find the big green teddy bear. "Marco? Marco!" I continue to call out but still no answer. I see Optimus helping someone up. Maybe he found 'Jackie and Bulkie. "Hey boss bot did you find Bulkhead and Wheeljack?" I asked, running towards them. As i get closer i see that he found Wheeljack. "Where's Bulkhead?" I mutter. "If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger..." Optimus starts off. Bulkhead is hurt? The guy grew on me ya know? It would hurt me to see him hurt really bad. "With all due respect sir, Bulkhead knew the risks; every Wrecker does. I'm sure he's just... uh... somewhere in this rubble." Wheeljack said. Ratchet otherwise.

Next thing i knew i was on Wheeljack's ship with said bot and Optimus. I think the ship was a bit too small for boss bot. Chuckling i went to the back and plugged in my head phones. I see the two talking about something before Wheeljack starts to land the ship. As soon as the door opened i spilled out. I smiled before Optimus grabbed me by my shirt. "Hey!" I said as i dangled helplessly. "Bumblebee requested for you to stay close by me and seeing as how adventurous you are i am sure you wont go through with the request." Optimus said as he put me on his shoulder. I pouted and watched as Optimus started to go in another direction from Wheeljack.

"I think im gonna barf." I said as Optimus climbed on a crane while trying to dodge Dreadwing's shots. "Chillax dude!" I call out to Dreadwing. This time i think he burned my hair a little. "Optimus do something! I cant be expected to throw all the comments at him!" I ordered but Optimus finally made it to the top of the crane. I look down and see that Bulkhead is running towards the body of water surrounding us. "Sorry fishies." I hear him say. "bye Boss bot i gotta go save Bulkie." I saided as i leaned back and started to fall. Thankfully Bulkhead hears Optimus say no, and catches me.

Wheeljack stopped by Bulkhead and they start to argue while i crawl into the bomb's wires. Damn it. I knew i should've entered the army as soon as i was 18. I looked at all the colorful wires and pulled out my switch blade. What color do they cut in the movies? I bit my lip as i looked around. Suddenly i feel Bulkhead move. "Keep still! Im trying to work here!" I yell. That when i get an idea.

**General POV** Dreadwing looked back and forth at the autobots. If he didnt deactive the bomb he would finally kill Optimus. But kill himself in the process. He wiggled abit under the metal crane. Primus this was so uncomfortable. Dreadwing grunted. He could kill them later. "Alright." The large seeker finally answered. "Too late!" A small voice called out. At the same time the bomb slid to the ground. But sadly it was still activated. "Quick someone throw..." Melissa started before Dreadwing defused it. "Never mind." The small human added. but the seeker had pushed a button to make other bombs explode. "Time to go,right?" Melissa asked.

Melissa walked into the main hanger just before Wheeljack left the base. "Wait! I made this for you guys." She said as she handed energon goodies to Bulkhead,Blurr and Arcee. Each of them responded with a 'thank you'. She handed one to Wheeljack who smiled and left the base. Melissa paused as she reached Ratchet. "If i give you this will you stop being grumpy for at least 2 minutes?" Melissa asked. Ratchet huffed. "Well it was worth a try." She muttered. "This is for being a real hero Boss bot." Melissa said as she handed Optimus one. She walked over to Bumblebee who was patiently waiting for his. "Here you go Bee. Thanks for sticking with me even though in the beginning i didn't like you. But now, I'm not afraid to die for you." Melissa says handing the yellow mech a goodie. /Thanks Mel./ He beeped. She went to the Rec. room to give one to her sparklings. "Here you guys go." She said sweetly as she popped one in Hot Rod and Raven's mouth. She looked around the room to make sure she was not being watched. Melissa then put an energon goodie in mouth tasting its delicious taste.

**Ive been stressed out at school so sorry if the chapters suck. That and i have something planned for this story in future chapters that i haven't been able to think about the chapters before it. Anyways, thanks for reading you guys! Review please!**

**Stressed Waffle Queen out!**


	29. Crossfire (sorta)

**Hello again! This chappie will just be involing fluffy moments between Melissa and her kids. So anyhow here's another chapter for this story! **

**I dont own Transformers Prime.**

**Melissa's POV **"hey Ratchet. Ratchet. Ratchet. Ratchet! Ratchet!" I called from the couch. I heard said mech talk about these twins name Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who enjoyed making Ratchet suffer by being the center target of their pranks. So i take it to myself to keep up their legacy here on earth. "Ratchet. Ratchet! Primus damn it Ratchet you even got me saying your maker's name." i yelled. I was rewarded with a huff from Ratchet but he came anyway. "I have something important to tell you." i said with a serious that made Raf look away from his laptop screen. "Yes Melissa?" The medic asked. I cleared my throat and struggled not to laugh or smirk. "Hi." I said before i ran over to Raf. "Really Mel?" Raf asked before he went back to his laptop. "Yes my little brother." I responded ruffling his hair a bit.

I sighed as i walked around the main hanger again. I was bored. Again. Bee had just left to drop off Raf since mom had called him to come home. I looked at the bots trying find a way to entertain myself. I shook my head. I should be paying more attention to my kids than trying to get into trouble. But still running from big giant aliens is kinda fun after a while. I saw Blurr watching the twins play with their toys. "Hey Blurr." I said. He nodded and scooted away a bit so i could Hot Rod and Raven a bit better. "Come on you two. Time for your lunch." I said, carrying them off to the couch. I grabbed their bottle from the rec. room and heated up some low grade energon. I poured it in the bottles and gave them to the kids. Taking care of twins are harder than i thought.

I sat on the couch playing video games and occasionally helping the kids out by holding their bottles . I watched as both of them suckled on the bottle not caring about the energon that dribbled down their chin. "You guys are gonna need a bath after this." i said before turning back to Halo 2. I growled as my character was killed by an elite. "Melissa we'll be back. Just dont follow us this time." Ratchet ordered. "Im spending time with my kids today Hatchet. So no adventures today." I responded. I turned off the game to burp Hot Rod and Raven. I grabbed Hot Rod first and laid him on my shoulder. He and Raven are cute. Mustve gotten it from Bumblebee.

Hot Rod had an orange 'M' shaped chevron that surrounded his silver face. His eyes were the same shade as Bee's and were a bit too big for his face. He had yellow door wings that reminded me of Starscream's. His chest was burgundy with a yellow flame right smack in the middle of it and his shoulders and back. Bee said that if the war was still going on by the time he and Raven were younglings, his autobot symbol would be in the center of it. His stomach had orange like his arms. His hips had something that reminded me of pockets which were also burgundy. Raven on the other hand had dark colors. Her face was also silver and her eyes were also blue just in a bit darker shade like royal blue. She had a light purple head crest like Arcee's only no jewel. Her chest was the darkest shade of purple with black on her stomach. She also had something that reminded me of pockets too. Her legs were black. I finished burping both of them and put them down by me. I sighed as i realized that they needed a bath. Damn.

I grabbed them and walked back to the room. I put them down so i could get everything ready for them. Today is their bubble bath right? I checked my calendar to make sure. Yeah it is. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. The tub didn't take long to fill so i put in the bubble bath solution. I turned off the water and went to go get the kids. I saw them chirping at each other. "Come on you two." I said softly. They clicked as i brought to tub. I put them in the tub gently and watched as they splashed in the water making more bubbles. I thankfully made the water reach just a little above their hips. I grabbed the shower sponge and soap. I rubbed them together making even more soap suds. I gently scrubbed their armor with the sponge and blew a bubble away that was floating above me. Hot Rod and Raven giggled as they threw water at each other.

I started to rinse the suds away before the kids decided to throw water at me. They giggled as i was dripping wet. I moved a piece of hair away from my face. "Hahaha guys. How do like if i did this?" I said as i splashed water at them. They squealed and splashed back. I chuckled too and we made a water war. After a while of the game i drained the water and took out Hot Rod and Raven. They clicked and chirped as i dried them. They must be happy that their mom is dripping wet. "Okay guys go a head and play but dont get too excited ,its almost time for bed." I said grabbed some dry clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.

I came out of the bathroom with dry clothes and a towel on my hair. I fixed my black turtle neck a little before i went for the kids. I didn't see them in the room. Damn where did they go? I franticly checked everywhere in the room where they usually hide during hide and still nothing. I bit my lip before going outside the room to see. Thankfully i saw Ratchet handing Raven a little tiny wrench. "This is for anyone that annoys you like your brother okay?" He said as Raven chirped back and looked at her arm. "What are you teaching her Ratchet?" I say while going up to the catwalk. "Hot Rod was rough housing and ended up scraping Raven's shoulder a bit." Ratchet said. Raven crawled over to me with Hot Rod on her heel. I smiled as i picked them up. "Just dont use it now okay?" I said. These kids were gonna grew up to be the best autobots a human ever gave birth to.

**Okay so i really didnt add any action on this one but what can you do? Anyways i am accepting story requests! I guess until 8/22/13 ill stop accepting. Ill try to write all of them but send some in! I mainly do TFP but i do watch TFA which im planning to write a fic about and the transformers movies so only request in those. But anyways please send in requests! **


End file.
